A Season Of Revelation
by zeopurple
Summary: The third story in my Season To Remember series: Jason and Kimberly discover there's more to their relationship than either of them realized.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_This is story number three in my Season To Remember series. As always, I've kept some of you waiting forever for me to finally start this. This season will start a lot earlier than the previous ones did._

_Crusaders, you know who you are, this one is for you so I hope you enjoy it especially you MommyD cause you write this couple like no one else can so I hope I can write them half as well as you do._

Jason Scott packed his things as he prepared to leave Angel Grove for a second time. He had returned home from the Peace Conference in Switzerland to assist the Zeo Rangers by taking command of the Gold Ranger powers but those powers had now been returned to their rightful owner. After losing those powers, Jason had spent the summer in the company of Emily Smith but watching from the sidelines as his friends continued to protect the Earth had proved too hard for him so he had decided to leave Angel Grove.

"So are you all packed?" a voice asked and Jason looked up to see his girlfriend of two months standing in the doorway.

"Just about, I didn't think I'd see you until the morning," he replied as she walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess I just wanted a little more time with you," she told him.

"It's only for a couple of weeks and I'll be back before you know it, you could still change your mind and come with me," he said as he sat down beside her.

"You know I would if I could but my parents have this whole family reunion thing planned and missing it is not an option," she replied.

"Well maybe I can talk Kimberly into coming home with me for a visit, I'd really like for the two of you to meet," Jason told her.

"I'd like to meet her too, I feel like I already know her, you talk about her so much," Emily responded.

"She's been my best friend since we were kids and I've really missed her, I can't wait to see the look on her face when I get to Florida," Jason replied.

"So did you ever get around to telling the others about this trip?" she questioned.

"No, I wanted to but I didn't want to open old wounds, it took Tommy a long time to get over her and he's so happy with Kat now that I didn't want to stir things up since I'll probably be meeting Kim's new boyfriend, I almost feel like meeting him will be betraying Tommy in some way especially if he's a great guy which I'm sure he is because Kim would never get involved with someone who wasn't," Jason informed her.

"Great so you're leaving me with the wonderful task of telling them after your gone," Emily responded.

"You don't have to tell them anything, just say that I needed some time to sort some stuff out but that I didn't tell you where I'd be, trust me they'll understand," Jason told her.

Jason arrived in the Florida airport and headed for the baggage claim area. He couldn't believe that he was actually there and would soon be reunited with Kimberly. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket on which the directions to her apartment were written and after getting his bags he walked outside to hail a cab.

Kimberly Hart was just returning home from a grueling day of practice. The Pan Global Games were a week away and she was as ready as she would ever be. She couldn't believe it, after all these years her dream of being in that competition was finally coming true. She headed towards the bathroom to take a shower when she heard her doorbell ring.

"Geez Mandy, don't tell me you locked yourself out again," she said as she swung open the door expecting to see her roommate but instead was shocked by who she saw.

"Hey Pinky, did ya miss me?" Jason asked as a huge grin appeared on Kim's face.

"Jason, I can't believe it!" she exclaimed as she gave him a hug.

"So I take it that means you're happy to see me," he replied.

"Are you kidding, Rex, I've missed you so much," she said giving him another hug.

"Are you gonna invite me in, cause these bags are kinda heavy," he told her once she finally let go.

"Of course, come on in, this is so amazing why didn't you tell me you were coming," she said once they sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to surprise you," he replied.

"Well, this is the best surprise I've had in a long time, you have no idea what your being here means to me," she said with a smile.

"Man, I have really missed that smile of yours," Jason chuckled.

"So tell me what's going on in Angel Grove, like what are you doing here because the last I heard from Trini, you had left Switzerland and returned home to be a ranger again, which by the way I can't believe you didn't tell me yourself," she said.

"Yeah, Tommy and the others needed someone to temporarily take over for Trey of Triforia as the Gold Ranger but the powers started having a negative effect on me so I had to give them back to Trey, it was fun while it lasted though and I'm sorry for not calling you I guess I just got wrapped up in everything that was happening, if it makes you feel any better I haven't exactly been keeping in touch with Zack or Trini either," Jason told her.

"I suppose I should forgive you I mean you did travel all this way to see me but I'm really sorry you had to give up your powers, I know how hard it was for you to give up being a Ranger the first time so I can't imagine what it's been like this time," Kim replied.

"It's hard, I mean I really started to remember how much I loved being a Ranger and having it taken away again is like losing a part of myself, that's partly why I decided to just get away for awhile and I realized that the Pan Global games where coming up so I thought what better place to be than supporting my oldest and best friend," Jason explained.

"I couldn't ask for a better support system, I'm really glad you'll be there," Kim told him.

"I hope your couch is available because this was a spur of the moment thing and I didn't really plan ahead," he said.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't let you stay anywhere else but here," Kim told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_My sincerest apologies to those of you who waited so long for this fic to begin only to have it disappear. I've been joking with some fellow authors that I guess I went on a writer's strike of mine own, albeit unintentionally. I hope you will give this story another chance as I expect there to now be regular updates. _

**CoolDiva: **_As the best writer of JaKim, I'm so happy that you liked the start of this fic._

**GracefulCrane: **_No one waited for this fic as long as you so I hope you'll forgive me for taking so long to update it._

**Lone Nightblade: **_Yeah, that's gonna be the hardest part, figuring out what to do with Emily and Kim's boyfriend._

**LilMary: **_Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy what's to come. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_I'm glad that Jason's reasons for taking off without telling his friends made sense. _

**Lonly Girl: **_There are many more interesting chapters ahead._

"We don't have to do this now, I mean if this is weird for you I can totally call the whole thing off," Kim said to Jason who sat across the table from her at a coffee shop where they were waiting on Kim's boyfriend to meet them.

"Kimmie relax, it is a little weird being that I'm Tommy's best friend but I'm your best friend too and if this guy makes you as happy as you say he does then I can't wait to meet him and besides I supported Tommy's decision to date Kat so there's no reason I shouldn't support your new relationship as well," Jason told her.

"And they're happy together, Tommy and Kat?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think they are, I know they're taking it slowly since Tommy's been a little scared about getting into another serious relationship but I think they're good for each other, from what I've seen no one gets through to Tommy the way that Kat does, they had such a strong friendship before and I don't think either of them expected to fall in love so quickly but yeah I think they are happy," Jason answered.

"I'm glad because Tommy deserves to be happy, I know I took the cowardly way out by writing him that letter but I just couldn't bear to hurt him in person and that letter hurt him even more, I only hope that someday we can find a way to be friends again," Kim replied.

"Do you ever regret your decision to break up with him?" Jason questioned.

"I regret the way I chose to do it but my feelings for Tommy had changed and I just had to follow my heart as much as it hurt I know it was the right thing for me to do," Kim told him.

"Well I have no doubt that someday both you and Tommy will be able to put this behind you and be friends again," Jason replied.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"I'm always right," Jason said with a smile.

"I can't imagine what's keeping Ian, it's not like him to be late, I really hope you like him Jason, he's really a great guy," Kim said.

"Kim you don't have to keep selling the guy to me like that, if you fell in love with him then I've got no doubt that he and I are going to get along just fine, why don't you tell me how you two met," Jason replied.

"It was in the gym, Coach Schmidt brought him here to train him for the Pan Global Games too, we both arrived in Florida around the same time so we were the newbies and I guess it was just comforting to have someone who knew what the other was going through being thrust into a new city, a new school not to mention all the training, we just started spending all our time together and before I knew it I started developing some really strong feelings for him, I never meant for it to happen Jase, but when it did I just couldn't ignore it, believe me I tried because I thought Tommy and I would be together forever but I realized that I was too young to be thinking about forever and I owed it to myself to see if what I was feeling for Ian was real and it turned out that it was and everything would have been perfect if it hadn't meant that Tommy was going to be hurt but like I said I followed my heart and so far it hasn't been wrong," Kim explained.

"Kim, sweetie, I am so sorry I'm late, I couldn't get the last part of my floor routine down and Coach wouldn't let me go until I got it just right but I knew you weren't alone so I didn't worry too much, I hope you're not angry with me," a guy with short brown hair, and brown eyes said as he walked over to the table.

"Well lucky for you we have the same coach so I know how hard he can be sometimes, otherwise you'd be in big trouble for keeping me waiting so long," Kim said as she greeted her boyfriend with a hug and then a kiss.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that soon our training days will be over," he joked.

"Jason Scott, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Ian Miller, Ian this is my oldest and best friend in the world Jason," Kim said as she made the introductions.

"It's nice to finally meet the famous Jason that Kim's always talking about," Ian said as he reached out to shake Jason's hand.

"I hope it's been all good things," Jason said as he too reached out to shake the hand of a guy that just from his looks reminded Jason a lot of himself.

"Of course, we both know Kim isn't capable of saying anything less, I'm just wondering what she's told you about me," Ian said as he took a seat next to her.

"We were just getting into that actually, she was telling me about how you two met," Jason replied.

"Best day of my life as far as I'm concerned, there she was up on the balance beam, such determination on her face, I thought she was perfect, best gymnast I'd ever seen, I thought she had been working with Coach Schmidt for years so imagine my surprise when I found out that she'd been newly recruited just like me," Ian told him.

"And then the next thing I knew we were making plans to hang out together, in this coffee shop no less," Kim said with a giggle.

"Yeah I guess it has become a rather special place to us," Ian said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go get a refill, anyone want anything," Kim said as she got up.

"No thanks, I'm good," said Jason.

"I'll take the usual if you don't mind," Ian said.

"Ok, I'll be right back, you two play nice," Kim said as she left them alone.

"Jason now that we're alone there's something I want to say to you, I know that you and Kim's ex are friends and because of that it makes this meeting a little awkward but I want it to be clear to you that I didn't purposefully set out to break up Kim's relationship, she told me she had a boyfriend from the start and things were very much platonic between us until Kim decided that she wanted more and deciding to be with me wasn't an easy decision for her but now that we are together I know it's really important to her that the two of us learn to like each other," Ian said.

"I appreciate you telling me that, and you're right this is a little awkward because part of me feels that liking you is a betrayal to Tommy but I'm not just his best friend I'm Kim's too and I realize that Tommy has moved on and so has Kimberly and you appear to make her very happy and as long as that continues you and I will have no problem," Jason told him.

"Good that's a load off my mind because ever since I've met Kim it's been Jason this and Jason that and finding out that you were here made me more than a little anxious because I knew that it was your approval of me that Kim wanted the most and if you didn't like me well then I wasn't sure what Kim would do," Ian replied.

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, are you from Florida," Jason said hoping to ease the awkwardness.

"No actually I'm from Seattle, Washington, which is ironic because that's where Kim was born, too bad her parents didn't stay there or else I could have met her a lot sooner, anyway my parents are in the real estate business and I've lived there my entire life until Coach Schmidt discovered me," Ian told him.

"Excuse me for saying so but you don't exactly look like the gymnast type to me," Jason said.

"It's ok, I get that a lot, I look more like the football or basketball type of guy, it certainly would have made my father a lot happier, but I started gymnastics when I was just a boy and I guess my father thought that it was a phase and that I'd eventually grow out of it but as the years went by I just grew more fascinated with it and here I am training for the Pan Global Games, it's a dream come true," Ian replied.

"Yeah, it's always been a dream of Kim's as well, I'm really glad she's getting the chance to realize it," Jason told him.

"I take that to mean you're staying until after the competition then," Ian said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jason replied.

"That's great, I mean I know Kim's parents will be here and that means a lot to her but I think what she wanted more than anything was to have her friends here to support her so I'm happy that at least one of you will be here to watch her win," Ian told him.

"I wasn't gone too long was I?" Kim asked as she rejoined them.

"No, it gave Ian and me a chance to get to know each other," Jason answered.

"Well I hope you two will become good friends because you are the most important guys in my life and if you two didn't get along I don't know what I'd do," Kim replied.

"Sweetie, I don't think you have anything to worry about, Jason and I are getting along just fine," Ian reassured her.

"He's right Kim, so far I like him just fine," Jason agreed.

"Great then here's to old and new friendships," Kim said as she raised her cup in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_Thank you to those of you who continue to read and review. I know the story's starting out slow so thank you for sticking with me as I try to get the momentum going. _

**CoolDiva: **_I'm really glad Jason and Ian's interaction was realistic; I was really worried about that. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks for being so patient in waiting for this story to be updated. _

**LilMary: **_Sorry for the wait, I hope you'll like what happens next. _

**Destiny45: **_I'm glad you __decided to check out this Season__, I only hope I can write it as well as I have the past two. _

"Kim, sweetheart, we just wanted to wish you good luck before the competition," Kim's mother Grace Devereux said as she walked up to Kim followed by Kim's stepfather Jean-Luc. They had flown in from Paris to be with Kimberly on her big day.

"Thanks Mom, Luc, I'm so glad you were both able to make it," Kim said as she hugged first her mother and then her stepfather.

"Are you kidding, we wouldn't have missed this for the world," Jean-Luc said with a smile.

"Where's everyone else?" Kim asked looking around for the rest of her family.

"Your brother and uncle are in the stands with your grandmother saving seats for us but I'm not sure where your father is," her mother answered.

"He's right here," James Hart said as he joined them.

"Hey Dad, thanks for being here," Kim said as she gave him a big hug.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here cheering on my baby girl as she wins her first gold medal," he replied.

"That is if I win a gold medal," Kim replied.

"No ifs about it, you are going to win the gold," her father told her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kim said.

"Jim, I think we're making Kim nervous, why don't we go find our seats," Kim's mom interjected.

"Ok, we'll see you after the competition," Kim's father said giving Kim a kiss on the cheek before following his ex-wife and her husband to the stands.

"How's the soon to be gold medalist?" Ian asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Ian, what if I totally fall off the balance beam and land flat on my face," Kim said as she turned around to face him.

"Kim, would you relax, you're going to do great," Ian said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Easy for you to say, you already have a gold medal," she responded.

Ian had already competed in the Pan Global Games men's gymnastics competition and had earned himself one gold medal and two bronze medals.

"Yes and now it's time for you to earn one, don't worry you've practiced a long time for this, you're ready," he said.

"I wish I could believe that," she said.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her," he said as Jason approached them.

"What's going on?" Jason questioned.

"I'm acting as Coach Schmidt's assistant so I have to go but Kim's feeling a bit nervous about the competition so I'm hoping that you'll be able to calm her nerves better than I could," Ian answered.

"I'll give it my best shot," Jason said.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Jason I leave her in your capable hands," Ian said as he gave Kim a quick kiss before leaving her alone with Jason.

"Pinky, what's all this about you being nervous?" Jason asked once he and Kim were left alone.

"It's just that everyone expects me to win the gold medal but what if I don't and I turn out to be nothing more than a disappointment," she said.

"Kim, gold medal or not, you could never be a disappointment, and I know everyone's putting a lot of expectations on you to win but that's just because they know how hard you've worked to get to this day and they just want to see your dream come true, and it is going to come true," Jason told her.

"Oh Rex, you always know just the right thing to say," Kim replied.

"Does that mean you're feeling better?" he asked.

"It means I'm finally ready to go out there and win that gold medal," she answered.

"Now that's the Kim I know and love talking," Jason said with a smile.

"Did I mention how happy I am that you're here," she said with a laugh.

"Kim, Coach wants to see you, it's almost that time," Ian called over to her.

"I guess I better go," she said.

"Good luck Pinky," he said as he gave her one last hug before she ran off to join her fellow gymnasts.

Sometime later, Jason sat in the stands next to Kimberly's younger brother and watched as Kim ascended the winner's podium to accept her first gold medal. It had been a close competition but Kim had walked away earning two gold medals and one silver. Jason couldn't have been more proud of her and he was so glad that at least one of her friends had been there to watch as her dreams turned into reality.

"I told you, you were going to do great," Ian said as he gave Kim a kiss.

"Yeah, you did and now we both have gold medals," Kim said giving him a hug as her family came over and joined them.

"Kimberly, we are so proud of you," Alice Hart, Kim's grandmother, said once Kim was finally free of all the reporters and photographers.

"Thanks Gran, I still can't believe you got on that small plane and let Uncle Steve fly you here," Kim said knowing that her Grandmother had a fear of flying are rarely traveled anywhere by plane.

"It wasn't easy but I couldn't let anything stop me from being here for my Kimmie," Alice replied.

"She kept her eyes closed the whole time, congratulations kiddo," Steve Hart said as he presented his niece with a bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations Kim, you were really great," her younger brother Andrew said.

"Thanks Andy," Kim said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you look at this, my daughter now a gold medalist," James Hart said with pride as he too gave Kimberly flowers.

"Thanks, I'm so happy you could all share this day with me," Kim replied.

"Kim, you are truly a great athlete and well deserving of those gold medals," her stepfather said.

"He's right Kim, no one deserves this more than you, I'm really proud of you," Jason said.

"Thanks, both of you," Kim said as she gave each of them a hug.

"You know it hard first leaving you behind in Angel Grove and then letting you come all the way to Florida but seeing you realize your dream has made it all worth it," her mom said with tears in her eyes.

"I know it wasn't easy for you or dad but I really appreciate you both letting me come here and do this, it really is a dream come true and I couldn't have done it without either of you, I love you both very much," Kim said as her parents hugged her.

"This calls for a celebration," her dad said.

"And I know exactly where we should go, there's a restaurant not too far from here and I happen to know that its Kim's favorite," Ian told him.

"This really is a dream come true, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," Kim said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **_As always sorry for the long wait between updates. Writer's block can be such a pain. _

**CoolDiva: **_I'm glad Kim not winning all gold medals was realistic. And you know how I feel about Kim's other guy, I will never write him as a jerk. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks for hanging in there with the long wait between updates; I hope to start updating this fic more regularly. _

**Destiny45: **_I'm glad to know that I'm portraying Jason's character correctly and as for getting him and Kimberly together it'll be awhile since I started this Season a lot earlier than the first two stories. _

"So what happens now, I mean you've achieved your dream of going to the Pan Global Games and winning a gold medal so what's next for Kimberly Hart," Jason said as he and Kim sat down on the beach and watched the waves crashing. 

"I'm still trying to get used to the gold medalist part but I guess the next big thing to look forward to would be graduation," she answered. 

"Speaking of graduation, have you thought about going home and graduating in Angel Grove?" he asked. 

"The thought did cross my mind, but I really like my school here in Florida and so much has changed in Angel Grove, Trini and Zack are in Switzerland, Billy's already graduated and living on another planet, it just wouldn't feel the same graduating from AGH without them," she responded. 

"I know what you mean, it was a real adjustment going back to Angel Grove after being gone for so long I mean at least I got to see Billy for a little while but you were already gone by then, I really missed you," Jason told her. 

"Oh Jason, I missed you too, I missed all of you so much, me, you, Zack, Trini, Billy, remember that pack we made freshman year that no matter what happened we would stay friends all through high school and long after graduation no matter what colleges we all decided to attend and look at us now we're all spread out in different directions," Kim replied.

"We might've all gone in separate directions but we're still friends no matter what the distance and that is something you can always count on," Jason said. 

"After graduation we should plan like a trip or something, you know a little reunion for just the five of us," Kim told him. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Jason said. 

"So what about you are you going back to Switzerland or are you going to graduate in Angel Grove?" Kim questioned. 

"Going back to Switzerland isn't really an option at this point, when I decided to return to Angel Grove they sent another student as my replacement and I don't think it'd be fair of me to take my spot back so yeah I'll be graduating in Angel Grove," Jason answered. 

"Well at least one of the five of us is actually graduating there," Kim said with a laugh.

"What about after graduation, will you stay here in Florida?" Jason asked. 

"Actually, Coach Schmidt offered me a position as a part of his coaching staff, Ian too, it's an amazing opportunity, I can get some experience as a gymnastics coach and Ian's always talking about the two of us opening our own gym someday and coaching together so yeah I'll be staying in Florida for awhile," Kim answered. 

"Wow, you and Ian are already making plans for the future," he said. 

"I guess we are, don't you and Emily ever talk about the future," she responded.

"Emily and I haven't been dating as long as you and Ian, we're still getting to know each other but I do like her a lot so who knows what the future holds," Jason replied. 

"You'll have to bring her to Florida sometime so I can meet her," Kim told him. 

"Or you could come home to Angel Grove for a visit," he said. 

"I don't think I'll be going home to visit any time soon," Kim told him. 

"Because of Tommy," he said.

"I just don't think I'm ready to face him, I know I hurt him a lot and you said he's happy with Kat now and I don't want to do anything to disrupt that," Kim replied. 

"Kim, I know it would be hard having to see him again but you and Tommy were friends first and I really believe you could be again, all Tommy's ever wanted is for you to be happy and as much as the breakup hurt him, I know he's moved on now and he wouldn't want to be the reason that you don't at least visit Angel Grove," Jason told her. 

"You really think he'd be ok seeing me?" she questioned.

"Yes, it might be a bit awkward at first but I think you could get over that especially since I'll be there if you need me," Jason answered. 

"I actually would like to talk to him face to face and maybe try and explain why things went down the way they did, I think the closure would do us both some good," Kim replied.

"Good then it's settled, you'll come home with me," Jason decided. 

"But Jason, you're leaving in a few days, I'm not sure now is the best time for me to go," she told him. 

"I think it's the perfect time, the Pan Globals are over now so it's not like you're in training," he said. 

"No but Ian and I have been talking about going to visit his family in Seattle so I can't just make plans to go to Angel Grove, I need to talk to Ian first," she replied. 

"Talk to me about what?" Ian asked as he approached them. 

"Hey, how'd you know we were here?" Kim asked as she ran to greet him with a kiss.

"I got to your apartment and Mandy said you and Jason went out for a walk and I knew this was your favorite place to do that, so what'd you want to talk to me about," Ian said. 

"I asked Kim to come back to Angel Grove with me, you know for a visit," Jason told him. 

"I think it's a great idea, you haven't been home since you moved here," Ian told her. 

"What about our trip to Seattle?" she questioned.

"Washington and California aren't that far from each other, you could go to Angel Grove first and then just fly to Seattle and meet me," Ian answered.

"Are you sure you don't mind going to Seattle without me?" she asked. 

"Of course I'm sure, I know how much you've missed Angel Grove," he said. 

"Ok, I'll go to Angel Grove for a few days and then I'll join you in Seattle," Kim replied. 

"Great, I think I'll go call Emily and let her know she is finally gonna meet Kim," Jason said as he got up and dusted the sand off his pants. 


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** _A bit of a disclaimer for this chapter, some of the dialogue comes straight from the Turbo movie. However I have added my own lines to certain scenes and there are scenes that are not from the movie and written by me. _

_Just a reminder, there's still time to vote in the WAC awards, so please vote and support your favorites._

**HarryPassionFan: **_It's nice to know there are more people out there who appreciate when Kim's other guy isn't a total jerk but actually a really nice guy cause Kim wouldn't fall for anyone less._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much, I really hope I'm doing this couple justice for you._

**GracefulCrane: **_I'm glad you were able to find this fic and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for an update. _

**Lonly Girl: **_Thanks for taking the time out to review!_

**Destiny45: **_Yes, Emily and Kim will be meeting in this chapter. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Thanks a lot, my major concern is always making sure I keep the characters realistic._

* * *

"Welcome home Pinky," Jason said as he and Kim walked through the Angel Grove airport.

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into coming back," Kim replied as they walked towards the baggage claim area.

"No worries, it's all going to be fine," Jason assured her.

"Jason!" a voice shouted.

"Hey girl, I missed you," Jason said as he wrapped Emily in a hug.

"I missed you too," she said as Jason gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Emily, I'd like you to meet my oldest and best friend and now gold medalist, Kimberly Hart," Jason said.

"Kim, it's so nice to finally meet you, Jason talks about you all the time," Emily said as she and Kimberly shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you too Emily," Kim replied.

"You didn't tell anyone else that we were coming did you?" Jason asked Emily once he and Kim had their bags and they all headed out to Emily's car.

"No, no one has a clue that you're back in town or that you brought Kim with you," Emily answered.

"Good that way we'll be able to surprise them," Jason replied.

"Yeah and we'll get to help out with the shelter," Kim said.

Emily had informed Jason about the national championship that Tommy was competing in with Adam and Rocky to raise money for the children's shelter.

"Well Angel Grove is still as I remember it," Kim remarked as she stared out the car windows.

"Should we go to the juice bar, I'm sure Ernie would love to see you," Emily said.

"Normally I'd say yes but we don't want the others to know we're here until we surprise them at the tournament," Jason responded.

"Ok, I guess we'll just head to your house then," Emily said.

* * *

The next day, Kim and Jason sat at the kitchen table at Emily's house where she had prepared lunch for them.

"Emily, that was a great meal," Kim told her.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it," Emily replied.

"Since you did the cooking, I think it's only fair that I do the dishes," Jason said.

"Jason you don't have to," Emily said.

"Come on Emily, while Jason does the dishes we'll have a little girl talk," Kim said.

"I was really nervous at the prospect of finally meeting you," Emily told her once they were seated on the couch in the family room.

"Why were you nervous?" Kim questioned.

"I don't know, it's just that you're Jason's best girl friend and he's always talked about how close the two of you are so I just felt like it was really important that you approved of me as his girlfriend," Emily answered.

"Jason's never really had a girlfriend before so I figured you must be pretty special for him to have one now, and all I really want is for Jason to be happy and that smile he has every time he talks about you has pretty much assured me that he is very happy with you so I'm happy for you both," Kim replied.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from you," Emily told her.

"I just had a great idea, why don't we all go scuba diving this evening," Jason said as he joined them.

"That's sounds like fun we haven't done that in forever," Kim replied.

"It does sound like fun unfortunately I can't, I promised Ernie I'd help him with some inventory but you two should still go and maybe I can come over later when you get back," Emily said.

"Ok, I'll call you when we get back," Jason said.

* * *

"Um, Jason, are you sure this is a good idea, I mean it's getting pretty late and the sun's already starting to go down," Kim said as she and Jason were putting on their diving gear.

"Kim, you've got nothing to be worried about, I'm a certified diving instructor remember, if I think it's unsafe we'll come right back up I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," he told her.

"Ok, let's do it," she said as they put on their masks and then fell backwards from their raft into the water below.

* * *

"Kim," Jason said after they were dumped into a cell on Divatox's ship.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I think we're in major trouble here," Jason told her.

"I'd say, I wish we could morph," Kim replied.

"Doesn't look like there's anyway out," he said.

"Hola," said a voice from the adjoining cell.

"My name is Antonio Montana," Skull said in a Cuban accent.

"Bulk?" Kim asked.

"Skull?" Jason asked at the same time.

"You are speaking to us?" Bulk asked in a Russian accent.

"Who is this Bulk and Skull?" asked Skull.

"Something is strange with those two," Jason commented.

"Uh you just figured that one out," Kim said with a slight laugh.

* * *

Jason holds Kim up to a vent and she overhears Divatox's plan to use them as sacrifices to Maligore.

"This is so unfair, I mean we come back here to surprise everyone and help out with the shelter, next thing you know we're snack food for some monster with the munchies," Kim said once Jason helped her down.

"This is my fault," Jason told her.

"Jason, don't, this is so not your fault," Kim said.

"I'm the one who suggested we go scuba diving in the first place and I promised not to let anything happen to you," he replied.

"There was no way anyone could have predicted this pirate freak would show up like this and once she found out we were former rangers well that pretty much insured our capture, don't worry I'm sure Tommy and the other rangers are working on a plan to get us out," Kim said.

"Maybe but I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing," Jason told her.

"What do you suggest we do?" Kim asked.

"Look around the cell there has to be something around here we can use as weapons," he answered.

Jason and Kim begin to make weapons from pipes and Jason notices a panel on the wall.

"That's it, Kim move away from the wall for a minute," Jason told her.

"Um, sure," Kim said as she moved away.

"Instead of making weapons I think we need to be concentrating on getting this panel off," he explained.

"Ok, um wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" she questioned.

"Yeah, right now my dive computer says we're at 435 feet the closer we get to Muiranthias the sub's gonna start to climb, once we hit 100 feet we pop this off the wall and boom," he said.

"And make it up in one breath?" she questioned.

"It's our only chance," Jason said.

"Whew…wow," she responded.

Jason began loosening the panel and water began to pour in the cell. As the water continued to pour in Jason and Kim ran over to the panel and struggled to hold it in place.

"We're gonna have to wait until we get through the triangle," he told her.

"We better pass through quickly," Kim said as the water continued to pour in.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it," Jason admitted.

Once the ship passed through the Nemesis triangle, Jason and Kim then struggled to remove the panel from the wall.

"We need something to pry it with," he said.

"Get the pipe," Kim told him and Jason dove under the water to retrieve the pipe he had earlier planned on using as a weapon.

"Ok, anytime Jason," Kim said as he began trying to pry off the panel.

"I'm trying," he said.

"This water's getting to high for me," Kim yelled.

"We go swimming?" Bulk asked.

"Would you guys be quiet I'm trying to get us out of here," Jason shouted in frustration.

The cell was now completely full of water as Kim and Jason finally managed to pry the panel off the wall.

"We gotta get Bulk and Skull first," Kim said.

They dove under the water until they came to a wheel on a door that connected their cell to Bulk and Skull's and then they turned to wheel which opened the door freeing Bulk and Skull.

"You guys have to exhale slowly on your way to the top," Jason explained and then led them to the open hole.

Bulk and Skull swim through the hole first followed by Kim whose shirt got stuck but Jason helped her get it free and just as Jason was about to follow her, Divatox had the hole sealed off and Jason remained trapped as the ship is then drained of all the water.

* * *

Jason is dragged ,wearing a black cape and hood, through the jungle on a chain by Elgar The group is soon joined by some island warriors who are the guardians of Maligore's temple and they have recaptured Kim and Jason seeing that Kim has made it to the shore safely rips off his hood in relief. Jason and Kim are then forced inside the temple where they are tied together and suspended over a lava pit.

"Did we miss the party?" asked Tommy who is now morphed as the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Who invited you?" asked Divatox.

"We did, rangers this is Divatox, Divatox this is your worst nightmare," Kim told her.

"Ha, lower them in the volcano," Divatox ordered.

"I'll get the wheel," Justin shouted as the rangers begin fighting the piranhatrons.

Jason and Kim were eventually lowered into the lava as the rangers were unable to get to them in time. They reappeared in a cloud of flames as their eyes now glowed red and then they broke the chains that were binding their hands.

"Maligore's children destroy those who would disrupt the flames of unity," Divatox ordered them.

Kim and Jason began fighting against the Rangers who tried to convince them to fight the evil.

"Kim, you've got to fight the evil," Kat told her.

"Evil is as evil does," Kim said as she goes after Kat.

"No, leave her alone, Kimberly no, look at me, look at me Kim, it's me Tommy," he said as he pulled her around to face him and took off his helmet.

"Yes, we're your friends," Kat reminded with her.

"Friends, I don't have any friends," Kim said as she laughs.

Tommy is then pulled away by Jason and the two began fighting.

"Oh yeah and sweetie, pink is out," Kim told Kat before kicking her in the stomach.

"You're mine ranger," Jason growled at Tommy.

"No, I don't want to fight you," Tommy replied.

Jason then grabbed Tommy by the throat and held him down over the edge of the lava pit.

"Into the fire, into the fire," chanted Kim.

"Throw him into the fire," Divatox ordered.

"No, this one is mine!" Jason yelled.

As Kim stood watching and waiting for Jason to throw Tommy into the lava pit, the Liarians released gold sparkling energy from their hands which turned Kimberly good again.

"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power," Jason taunted as he continued to choke Tommy.

"That's right Jason but you're not using your brain power," Tommy gasped.

Tommy then managed to flip Jason over the pit but caught him by one arm before he could fall into the pit once more.

"Hang on!" Kim yelled as she grabbed Jason's other arm and helped Tommy to pull him up.

Kat then handed Tommy his helmet as Kim ran to free the Liarians as Divatox finally summoned Maligore. Jason walked around with red eyes and a very sad face when Lerigot and Yara turned him good again as they had done with Kim. Jason then proceeded to rescue Kimberly from a few piranhatrons that had surrounded her.

"Why thank you," Kim said.

"Anytime," Jason told her.

The Rangers then led Maligore outside the temple so they could fight him using their zords as Kim and Jason made sure that the Liarians escaped.

* * *

"I came to wish you good luck," Kim said as she entered the locker room of the arena where Jason was now going to take Rocky's place in the national championship.

"Thanks Kim, I'm just glad I was here to help out," Jason replied.

"I looked for Emily but I couldn't seem to find her anywhere," she said.

"She's back at the youth center with Ernie preparing for the victory party in case we win," Jason explained.

"Whatever Scott, you know you're going to win," Kim told him.

"Listen Kim, I know we haven't really had a chance to talk about what happened, what with me training for this competition and I just want to make sure that you're alright," he said.

"Rex, I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me, the important thing is that we both came out of it ok, I'm just glad we were together because I'm not sure I could have gotten through it without you," Kim replied.

"So I guess you'll be heading out to Seattle once the championship is over," he said.

"Yeah probably, though Ian's not too happy that I don't have an explanation for not showing up when I said I would, I mean how do I explain getting kidnapped by an evil space pirate," Kim responded.

"I'm not exactly sure what to tell Emily either," Jason told her.

"Let's not dwell on that now, you have a championship to win Tommy and Adam are counting on you," Kim replied.

"Speaking of Tommy, have you talked to him yet?" Jason questioned.

"Not really, a few awkward conversations here and there but I will talk to him before I leave," Kim answered.

"Hey I'm here for whatever you need," Jason told her.

"I know, you always are, now go out there and make me proud," Kim said as she gave him a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes: **_As always, much thanks to the reviewers. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much, it's good to know the chapter flowed well together and thanks for saying that I write this pairing well cause you know it's a concern of mine. _

**Destiny45: **_I'm glad you liked the Turbo movie being thrown into that last chapter. As for Tommy and Kim's conversation…keep reading. _

**Lonly Girl: **_It's an interesting idea but no catfights in this one. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I'm doing my best to update this story for you as quickly as possible._

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Thanks for the review, I'm glad you found time to read it._

* * *

"Hey Kim," Tommy said as he came over to where she stood.

They were at the youth center where Ernie along with Emily's help had set up a party to celebrate Tommy, Adam and Jason winning the national championship and saving the children's shelter from being closed down.

"Hi, um congratulations, you guys were really great today," Kim replied.

"We couldn't have done it without Jason," he said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we decided to come home when we did," she said.

"I was really shocked when I saw that you were one of Divatox's captives, how are you doing with everything," he replied.

"I'm fine, Jason and I knew that you guys would come through for us and I guess maybe now I can understand what it was like for you being under Rita's spell," she told him.

"Kim, I know things have been really awkward between us and I was just hoping we could go somewhere and talk," Tommy said after a few minutes of silence.

"I'd really like that but what about Kat is she gonna be ok with it," Kim responded.

"She's actually the one that encouraged it," he revealed.

"Well in that case, why don't we go for a walk," she said.

* * *

"This place holds a lot of memories for us," Kim remarked when they came to a stop at the lake.

"Yeah it does, coming here was like a habit for us," Tommy replied.

"In a way I guess it's fitting for us to talk here but I'm just not sure where to start," Kim responded.

"I just want to know why, not why did you break up with me cause I know you met someone else but why tell me in a letter, why couldn't you just call me or come home and tell me in person," he said.

"Honestly, I was afraid, I knew how much telling you was going to hurt and I just couldn't bring myself to actually pick up the phone because I was afraid of hearing the hurt in your voice, I mean I tried, I did, I picked up the phone lots of times but I just couldn't go through with it and I just thought writing the letter was the best thing for us both," she replied.

"But you never said anything about this other guy in any of your other letters," he said.

"I know, part of it was denial that I was starting to have feelings for him at all and the other part was just guilt that I was spending time with someone else and that I was enjoying it but I need you to understand that we never dated until after the letter, I was very upfront with Ian from the beginning that I had a boyfriend and he respected that, we only went out in groups at first and then somehow we just started hanging out just the two of us and we would spend hours just talking and getting to know each other and it just really felt nice to connect with someone the way I connected with Ian," she explained.

"And then you realized that you had feelings for him?" Tommy questioned.

"I fought my attraction to Ian for a long time because I still cared very deeply for you and I couldn't imagine being with anyone else or so I thought and then Ian confessed to me that he was starting to fall in love with me but he knew that I already belonged to someone else so he decided that we shouldn't hang out anymore and then I realized that I wanted him in my life and that I was starting to fall in love with him too and that as much as I cared about you I had to follow my heart even if it meant hurting you and writing that letter was the hardest decision I ever had to make," she answered.

"I just wish you could have told me what was going on," Tommy said when she had finished.

"Me too, I never meant to hurt you like this and if I could go back and do it all over again I would have called and told the truth myself instead of being a coward and writing it in some letter, I only hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me," she said.

"I have forgiven you Kim, it took a long time but I have and I care too much about you to hold a grudge, you're one of my best friends and all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy," Tommy told her.

"I am happy, I really am, Ian's a good guy and as weird as it would be I really think the two of you would get along," Kim replied.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that quite yet," he said with slight laugh.

"I know but maybe someday," she said.

"Yeah, maybe," he said.

"How are things with Kat if you don't mind my asking," she said.

"Really good, we're taking it slow, we started out as friends so it really gave us a chance to get to know each other and she knows me better than I know myself sometimes, I think I've met my match and almost losing her over that cliff in Africa made me realize just how deeply I care about her," Tommy replied.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kat's a great girl," Kim responded.

"Yeah she is, so is it safe to assume that we're friends again," he said.

"We'll always be friends Tommy," Kim said as she gave him a hug.

"So how much longer will you be in town?" he asked as they began walking back towards the youth center.

"Actually, I'm leaving in the morning," she answered.

"But you just got here," he responded.

"I know but Ian's waiting for me in Seattle but I promise not to wait too long before my next visit," she replied.

"I hope that guy knows how lucky he is," Tommy said.

"Trust me, he does," Kim promised.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to say goodbye to you already," Jason remarked the next day as he and Kim stood in the airport.

"I know I was getting used to having you around again," Kim said with a smile.

"Sure I can't persuade you to stick around?" he asked.

"Not this time, but I was serious about us planning a trip with Trini, Billy and Zack," she responded.

"If anyone can make it happen, I know you can," Jason told her.

"I'm really gonna miss you Rex," she said.

"I'll miss you to Pinky," Jason said as they hugged.

* * *

_**I know this chapter was a bit short and I wasn't too happy with the way it turned out but I promise there's more to come so hang in there with me. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: _This is now the only in-progress story I'm working on at the moment so we shall see if I can do better at updating it more frequently (that is if writer's block doesn't strike again). This was seriously a hard chapter to write so I hope it's ok._

**CoolDiva:** _Thanks I'm glad the Tommy/Kim convo was realistic, you know how stressed I was about it so I'm glad it turned out ok. _

**Lonly Girl: **_I do hope you haven't fallen by now, I know it's been awhile since I updated. _

**LilMary: **_Thanks, I hope you like this next chapter. _

**BeautifulCrane: **_Thanks, I'm glad you thought the conversation was good. _

**Destiny45: **_Thanks you so much, it's good to know there are those out there who love this story. _

**Moonlite-n-roses: **_Yeah, Kim and Tommy sorted some things out. Glad you liked the chapter._

* * *

"Jason, Jason, wake up," his mother said as she entered his room and frantically began to shake him.

"Just five more minutes," Jason groaned.

"Jason, you need to wake up now," his mother said as she turned on the light.

"Mom, what time is it?" Jason asked looking out the window to find that it was still dark outside.

"It's the middle of the night, I'm sorry to wake you but you have a phone call, it's Zack," she answered as she clutched the phone in her hand.

"What wrong?" he asked immediately becoming alert because he knew something must be wrong for Zack to call so late like this.

"Oh Jason, you should take the phone, I think Zack wants to tell you himself," she said as she gave him the phone and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Zack, what's going on?" Jason questioned.

"It's bad Jase, it's really, really bad, I wish I didn't have to be doing this over the phone but I didn't want you to find out from anyone else but me, I don't even know how to say this, it's just so unfair," Zack said.

"Just tell me what's going on," Jason said with concern.

"There was an accident, a bunch of us had gone to Italy for the weekend and on our way back the train derailed, it all just happened out of nowhere, I mean one minute we're sitting on the train laughing, playing a game and then there was this noise and the train started to shake and then everything went dark and next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospital," Zack replied as his voice began to shake.

"Oh man, Zack are you alright, how badly are you injured, please tell me you all made it out alright, what about Trini, was she with you," said Jason.

"I broke my arm but at least I'm still alive, others weren't so lucky, oh Jason, I should have protected her, but it just all happened so fast, she was sitting right across from me, why couldn't I save her Jase," Zack cried.

"Zack, no, please don't say what I think you're about to say cause I don't want to hear that," Jason replied.

"Believe me Jase, I don't want to say it, I can't even believe it's happening, but she didn't make it, Trini's gone Jason, she's gone," Zack sobbed.

"This isn't happening, it's just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream and I'm going to wake up and everything's going to be ok," Jason said as he paced around his room after finishing his call with Zack.

"Jason, sweetheart I wish there was something I could say to make this all go away but I know there isn't, this is just a horrible tragedy, I can't believe she's gone, I've known Trini since she was a little girl, I can't imagine what her parents must be going through," his mother said as she put her arms around him.

* * *

"This is the last thing I expected to hear from you when you showed up at my door at this time of night, I can't believe she's gone," Tommy replied as he and Jason sat on his living room couch.

"I know this is a lot to ask but I need you to go to the Power Chamber and have Alpha contact Aquitar, Billy has to be told and I'd do it myself but I'm leaving for the airport," Jason told him.

"You're headed to Switzerland?" Tommy asked.

"No, I'm going to Florida, I don't want Kim hearing about this over the phone, so I'm going to Florida to tell her the news in person, she's going to be devastated and I just can't let her deal with this all alone," Jason answered.

"I'm glad you're going to be with Kim, she's really gonna need you, I'm going to head to the Power Chamber and get started on contacting Billy, please tell Kim, I'm here if she needs me," Tommy said as he walked to the door.

* * *

"Breaking news, a tragic train accident has left 30 people dead, 8 of them students attending a world teen peace conference in Switzerland," said a reporter as Kim's roommate Mandy sat watching the TV and ignoring a knock at the door.

"Geez Mandy, would it kill you to answer the door," Kim said as stepped out of the bathroom where she had been blow drying her hair.

"Sorry, I just got so wrapped up in this story, it's such a tragedy," Mandy said as Kim opened the door.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Kim questioned happily as she reached out to hug him.

"Kim, we need to talk," Jason answered.

"Oh my gosh, Jason what's wrong," Kim said as she let him inside.

"Hey Jason, welcome back," Mandy said.

"Please tell me you haven't been watching that," Jason said as he stared at the tv screen and then turned it off.

"Watching what, I just got out of the bathroom," Kim told him.

"Mandy, I need to speak with Kim alone," Jason said.

"Ok, I'll be in my room if you need me," Mandy said as she left them alone.

"Kim, this is probably the hardest thing I'm ever gonna have to tell you," Jason said in a grim tone as they took a seat on the couch.

"Jason, what's going on, you're starting to scare me," she said.

"That news report that Mandy was watching, it was about a train accident in Switzerland," Jason began.

"Switzerland, wait, Zack and Trini are in Switzerland, were they in the accident, are they hurt, I mean how bad is it," she said.

"Zack broke his arm but Trini, she, she didn't make it Kim," Jason said as tears started rolling down his face.

"No, Jason, no, no, it's not true, she can't be gone, I, I got an email from her just the other day and she was fine, it has to be some kind of mistake," Kim said.

"I wish that it were but Zack called and you know he wouldn't lie about something like this," Jason replied.

"I know he wouldn't but maybe the doctor's mistook her for someone else, I mean she could still be trapped in the wreckage or something, it's possible," Kim told him.

"Kim, look at me Pinky, I didn't want to believe it at first either, I mean this is Trini we're talking about, she's one of the strongest people I know but she's gone, Zack identified the body and there's no doubt it was her," Jason told her.

"No, this isn't right, why Trini, she had so much to live for, it's just not fair," Kim cried.

"I'm so sorry Kim, I wish there was a way I could erase it so none of this ever happened but I can't," Jason said as he held Kim in his arms and the two of them cried together.

* * *

A week later, Kim, Jason, Billy and Zack stood next to Trini's parents at the Angel Grove cemetery. Behind them stood the other rangers along with Ernie, Richie and far off in the distant stood Alpha hiding behind a tree and trying not to be noticed. One by one each of the rangers, past and present, walked up to the coffin and placed a single yellow rose on top.

"This just doesn't seem real, I mean I'm standing here and I watched them lower her coffin into the ground but I can't really let myself believe that she's gone," said Kim.

"I was there when it happened and I still don't believe it, I just wish I could have done something, anything, I feel like I let her down, maybe there was a way I could have saved her," said Zack.

"Zack, man, don't do this to yourself, this isn't your fault, Trini wouldn't want you to blame yourself, there was nothing you could have done," Jason told him.

"I know that Jason, I do, at least my head does but my heart is breaking, this isn't the way I pictured coming home to Angel Grove, Trini was so excited about that trip Kim was planning for the five of us, she couldn't wait to come home and tell everyone all the great work we did at the conference," Zack replied.

"I never should have left, the three of us went there together and I just left, maybe if I had stayed this wouldn't have happened," said Jason.

"Now who's taking the blame, Trini and I both understood why you came back, the rangers needed you and either one of us would have made the same choice if Tommy had called us," Zack responded.

"Would you guys just stop it, who gives a damn who's fault it was, she's gone, Trini's gone and she's never coming back!" yelled Billy who had been mostly quiet throughout the funeral.

"We're sorry man, you're right, it doesn't matter, but what does is remembering Trini for the wonderful, kind and caring friend she was," Jason told him.

"Maybe we should just head to the reception at the youth center," spoke Kimberly.

"Kim's right, Trini's parents will want us there," Jason said.

"You guys go ahead, I want to stay here for while longer," Billy told them.

"Ok, we'll see you there later," Kim said as she gave Billy a hug.

* * *

"Hey Kim, I just want you to know that if you need anything I'm here," Tommy said as he walked up to her during the reception where she stood with Ian.

"Thanks, the same goes for you," she replied.

"I'll let you two talk in private," Ian said walking to where Kim's mother, who had flown in for the service, stood.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this but Ian really is a good guy," Tommy told her.

"Yeah he is, I just wish you were all meeting him under better circumstances," Kim responded.

"So how are you really doing with everything, I mean you're putting on a brave face but I know you Kim," he said.

"She was my best friend and I feel like a part of me died with her and all I want to do is scream about how unfair this all is but I know it won't bring her back so I'm trying to hold on to all the wonderful memories I have of her," Kim told him.

"Speaking of memories, I was just thinking about when Trini reorganized my notebook to help me with my forgetfulness," Tommy said with a smile.

"And you ended up forgetting it at home anyway," Kim said with a laugh.

"There's that smile I love so much, I think this is the way Trini would want it, us laughing and remembering the good times," Tommy told her.

"The last time I talked to her she was telling me about this girl she met at the Peace Conference, she swore it was like the European version of me and she even liked shopping, Trini even told me that she and Zack had nicknamed the girl Euro-Kimberly and they said it was like I was there with them, Trini wanted me to come visit and see for myself and now I really wish that I had, I just miss her so much," Kim said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know, I miss her too," Tommy said as he gave Kimberly a hug.

"Hey bro, do you mind if I talk to Kim alone for a sec," Jason said as he came over to them.

"Sure, I'll be around if you need me," Tommy told her as he walked away.

"How are you?" Kim asked Jason.

"I'm ok, I was talking to Zack and he's going back to Switzerland to finish the semester at the Peace Conference and I've decided to go with him," Jason answered.

"But I thought you said they already replaced you," Kim responded.

"They did but I was talking to Mr. Kaplan and he said that I could take Trini's place, she was so invested in the work that she was doing there and I just feel like this is something I need to finish for her," Jason told her.

"Jason, are you sure you want to go back there?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't think Zack should have to go back alone, he still feels really guilty about what happened and I just think he needs me," Jason replied.

"Wow, you and Zack going back to Switzerland, Billy's heading back to Aquitar, me in Florida, it just feels like nothing will ever be the same," Kim said.

"It may not be the same Pinky, but we'll always be a part of each other and maybe after some time has passed the four of us can take that trip together like you wanted," he replied.

"Promise me something Rex," she said.

"Anything," he said.

"You come visit me in Florida the minute you're done at the Peace Conference," she told him.

"I promise Pinky, we'll be together again soon," Jason said as he hugged her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **_Didn't mean to keep you waiting this long between updates but that last chapter really drained me and then I was paid a visit by the dreaded writer's block. (So I really hope this chapter is ok)_

**CoolDiva: **_Jason's return to Switzerland was just my explanation for why he wasn't around for graduation in AG. _

**Lonly Girl: **_Thanks, I really wanted the convo between Kim and Jason to be realistic. _

**Alex B. Goode: **_I can't revise the story b/c Trini's death was established in the two previous Season stories. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I like Trini too but don't remember much about her time on the show which could explain why she's seldom in my stories though she may be appearing in future stories. _

**Destiny45: **_Trini's death was mentioned briefly in A Season to Remember but I chose to actually write it in this one because this one features Kim and Jason and it will also appear in Zack's Season as well as Billy's. I chose to have Jason go to Kim by plane because well he's not a ranger anymore so having him teleport really didn't come to mind and as for him paying so much well, I think the cost wouldn't matter to him because all he wanted to do was get to Kim. And yes Jason could have told her over the phone but I think Jason knowing Kim as well as he does would know how upset this news would make her so it's only natural that he'd want to be there to help her through it. As for Kim not hearing the news well I don't really see Kim as the type to watch the news first thing in the morning. (I certainly don't) My reasoning for Zack not calling Kim himself was because it would be hard enough for him having to tell Jason especially since Zack would have been calling from the hospital after having been in the accident and having to identify Trini and calling all the way from Switzerland is expensive enough without Zack having to call every single person._

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Thanks so much for your review, I agree Zack having to call everyone would've been way too expensive._

* * *

"Ian, are you sure we're at the right place?" Kim asked as she stood outside an empty abandoned building with her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ian answered as he walked up to the door.

"But um, can't we like get in trouble for trespassing," she said as he opened the door.

"Not if we don't get caught," he said with a laugh as he stepped aside to allow her to enter first.

"Oh no, I'm not going in there first, what if it's not safe," she said.

"Kim, do you really think I'd let you go in there if it wasn't safe?" he questioned.

"Well no, but you won't even tell me what we're doing here," she replied.

"That's because I don't want to ruin the surprise, just trust me," he said as he reached out and took her hand.

Kim reluctantly allowed Ian to pull her behind him into the dark room. Once they were inside, she was pleasantly surprised to see that the room had been filled with candles and in the middle was a blanket where a picnic for two was set up.

"Oh Ian, it's beautiful, but what's the occasion," Kim said.

"Do I need an occasion to do something nice for my girlfriend?" he asked.

"No it's just been a long time since…" she said.

"Since we had a real date," Ian finished for her.

"Yeah, I know it's my fault, I just haven't felt much like going out these past few months," she told him.

"Kim, babe, you lost one of your best friends, I know how close you were with Trini, I mean you've spent practically everyday talking about your friends and what they meant to you since the day that we met, I don't blame you for taking the time to mourn, it's understandable, I didn't mind waiting, I just wanted to be there for you," Ian replied.

"I know and you were, you've been really great through everything and I really love this surprise but I am kind of wondering why you chose this particular location," said Kim.

"I thought you might want to know that, well, this Kimberly, is the future, our future," Ian told her.

"Our future is in this abandoned building?" she questioned.

"I know it may not look like much now but this could be the future site of our gym where we'll be coaching the next generation of Pan Global gymnasts," Ian answered.

"Are you really serious about this?" Kim questioned.

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't," he said as they sat down on the blanket.

"But what about working with Coach Schmidt, I thought you wanted to do that for awhile before we thought about opening our own gym and we've never even discussed if we wanted to stay in Florida," Kim replied.

"I still want to work with Coach Schmidt, this place needs a lot of work before we could actually consider using it, and Coach and I have been discussing a partnership," Ian told her.

"What sort of partnership?" Kim asked.

"Well, Coach Schmidt would really like to concentrate strictly on older gymnasts, you know ones in high school with a goal of making the Pan Globals or Olympics but in order to do that he'd have to give up his younger students which is where we come in, we would concentrate our coaching skills on younger kids and then when they were old enough Coach Schmidt would scout our gymnasts first for a spot on his team, I know I should have talked to you about this before but you were still dealing with Trini's death and I didn't want to rush you into anything but this just seems like an amazing opportunity," Ian explained.

"I guess it would be nice knowing that we already have students so we wouldn't have to worry about getting things off the ground but like you said this place needs a lot of work, how are we even going to pay for something like this," Kim replied.

"My dad offered to help us in that regard, think of it as a business investment because I promised that as soon as we got everything up and running that I would definitely pay him back," Ian told her.

"Wow, that's really generous of your dad," she said.

"Yeah, I was really surprised when he offered especially since I know he really hoped that once the Pan Globals were over that I'd finally give up on gymnastics and head to college but I guess my winning a gold medal changed his mind and made him realize that I could make this coaching thing work and besides there's no reason I can't do this and still take college classes," Ian replied.

"You've really got everything all planned out don't you," Kim mused.

"Well I've had a lot of time to think about it but I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to make a decision right now, I just couldn't wait any longer to show this place to you but please take all the time you need," Ian told her.

"I will need some time to think this through but for now I just want to spend some much needed alone time with my boyfriend," Kim said with a smile.

* * *

"Man, you really weren't kidding when you said this place needed a lot of work," Jason said about a month later as he and Kim walked through the building that she and Ian had decided to renovate into their new gym.

"I know but the location is great, it's not far from Coach Schmidt's current training facility so it'll be even more incentive for the parents of his younger students to move their kids to our gym," Kim told him.

"I can't believe you're opening your own gym, we've only just graduated and already you're starting your career," Jason replied.

"It's crazy, I know but I'm not totally blowing off college, this building won't be ready for quite awhile so we're going to take classes at the community college and work part time with Coach Schmidt," she said.

"That all sounds very good, at least one of us has everything all planned out," Jason remarked.

"Still not sure if you want to go to college or not," she said.

"I've always wanted to just open my own dojo but Rocky's already doing that and I don't want to compete against him but I just don't think I'm ready to jump back into school, we just got out," Jason told her.

"Ok so then what will you do?" Kim questioned.

"Going back to Switzerland really gave me an itch to travel so I thought I'd do that for awhile, my grandparents were really generous in giving me money for graduation and I think I'm just gonna buy a motorcycle, hit the road for awhile and just see where that takes me," Jason answered.

"A motorcycle, huh, I can't imagine your mom's too thrilled about that," Kim replied.

"No but I'm eighteen now so there's not much she can do to stop me and secretly I think she's hoping that I'll get sick of being on the road after a few weeks and come home," he said.

"What about Emily, what does she think about all this?" Kim questioned.

"Actually, she's going to come with me for the summer, I mean we haven't really had much time together what with me going back to Switzerland so we'll finally have time to really get to know each other," Jason answered.

"That's great, I'm sure you'll have a great time together," Kim told him.

"Yeah, that's what I'm hoping for," he said.

"As excited as I am about opening this gym, a tiny part of me wishes I could get on that bike and go with you, though it would be a bit crowded," Kim replied.

"Anytime Pinky, anytime, you just say the word and I'll be back here in a flash to pick you up," Jason replied.

"I really hate having to say goodbye to you all the time Rex," she said.

"I know, I hate it too, but who knows maybe someday we'll end up back in Angel Grove, but for now we just have to follow our chosen paths wherever they lead us," Jason told her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **_I'd like to thank moonlite-n-roses for inspiring me to get back to work._

**CoolDiva: **_I think it would be cool if you wrote a story about Jason and Kim hitting the road. I'm glad Ian and Kim are a believable couple though that makes it that much harder to break them up but well we all know its coming. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks so much, I'm glad you are liking everyone's interactions cause I know you waited a long time for this Season. _

**Lonly Girl: **_Kim and Jason will start to develop those feelings soon enough but I don't want to rush it. _

**Destiny45: **_I've always hated stories where Kim's other guy turned out to be a jerk so I wanted to do a more realistic portrayal of him and the relationship. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Sometimes I fear I made Ian a little too sweet because the relationship has to end. As for Jason on the motorcycle well it was needed so that I could do the time jump with this chapter. _

* * *

**Five Years Later**

Jason pulled his bike over at a gas station and proceeded to fill up the tank. He had finally crossed the Florida state line and soon he would be reunited with his friend Kimberly. The past few years had flown by quickly for Jason, mainly due to the fact that he never stayed in one place too long.

Over the years, he had taken various odd jobs whenever his cash flow started to get low in whatever towns he happened to be in at the time. It had been a crazy experience and he'd met a lot of people but he always managed to find time to visit his friends especially Kimberly.

These past five years had certainly been good to Kimberly. The gym she started with boyfriend Ian had become a huge success.

"Good morning Coach Hart," a girl said as Kim entered the gym.

"Morning Kylie, I'll be with you soon," Kim told her as she headed for the office.

"Hey Kim, I'm really excited about working here," a woman Kim's age said as Kim entered the office.

"Hi Sabrina, do you mind if I have a word alone with Ian," Kim replied.

"Sure, I'll just introduce myself to some of the kids and their parents," Sabrina said as she left.

"Hi honey, what's up," Ian said from behind the desk.

"Would it have killed you to wake me up this morning?" Kim asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry but you just looked so beautiful I couldn't bear to disturb you and besides I woke up earlier than usual because Sabrina wanted to come in extra early to get ready for her first day," Ian answered.

"Yeah and about Sabrina, I thought we were going to discuss hiring her before making it official," Kim replied.

"What's there to discuss, we need more assistant coaches around here and Sabrina is more than qualified, so I offered her the job, what's the big deal," said Ian.

"The big deal is that we're supposed to discuss big decisions, like hiring coaches, together, we are partners in this aren't we, so it would have been nice if you would have discussed it with me a little further before going behind my back and offering her the job," Kim retorted.

"Ok, maybe I should have discussed it with you a little further, but this is Sabrina we're talking about here, she's one of my oldest and best friends from Seattle not someone who just wandered in off the street," Ian replied.

"I know that, trust me I know how important Sabrina is to you, the two of you have been practically inseparable since she showed up here six months ago," Kim told him.

"Wait a second, that's what this is about isn't it, you're not bothered by the fact that I hired someone without consulting you, you're upset because it's Sabrina," said Ian.

"What are you getting at?" Kim questioned.

"You're jealous, you're actually jealous of Sabrina," he said.

"That's ridiculous," said Kim.

"Look I know I've been spending a lot of time with her but that's only because she's new in town and she's my best friend and it's not like you wouldn't do the same if it were Jason," Ian told her.

"What does Jason have to do with any of this?" Kim asked.

"Well he's your best friend isn't he, just like Sabrina is mine and you don't see me getting all bent out of shape whenever he visits, most of the time without even calling, at least Sabrina told me she was thinking of moving here before she came," Ian answered.

"So all of a sudden you don't like Jason coming to visit," said Kim.

"That's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying I don't like that you drop whatever you're doing whenever that guy decides to blow into town," Ian replied.

"Now who sounds jealous," said Kim as there was a knock at the door.

"Sorry for the interruptions, but Kim there's some guy out here asking for you, he says he's an old friend," Sabrina said as she stuck her head into the door.

"I would have called but I wanted to surprise you," Jason said as he walked into the office.

"Oh my gosh, Jason," Kim said as she gave her friend a hug.

"Hello Jason, it's been a while," Ian said.

"Yeah, almost a year since the last time I visited," Jason said as he shook Ian's hand.

"Well if you'll excuse me, Sabrina and I have a class to teach," Ian said as he left the room.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Jason asked.

"Of course not, things are just hectic around here like always, I've got some classes of my own to teach so why don't you take the keys and hang out at our apartment for awhile and then maybe later we can all go out to dinner," Kim answered.

* * *

"Is everything ok Pinky?" Jason questioned later that night when the two were seated on Kim's couch. Ian had left to drop Sabrina off at her place.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Kim said.

"Really cause I sensed a bit of tension between you and Ian, I mean you spent most of the night talking to me and he spent most of it talking to Sabrina," Jason replied.

"It's just relationship stuff, you know how it is, we'll get through it," Kim told him.

"I'm sure you will, you've lasted this long haven't you, too bad the same couldn't be said of me and Emily," Jason remarked.

Emily had only intended to spend the summer after graduation with Jason on the road but had ended up traveling with him for a year before deciding life on the road just wasn't for her. So she and Jason mutually decided to go their separate ways.

"Do you miss her?" asked Kim.

"Sometimes but I think our breakup was for the best, we were both going in two different directions and it's better that we ended our relationship on good terms instead of dragging things out till they got really bad," Jason answered.

"So have you heard from Zack lately?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's excited about finishing his first year at med school," Jason answered.

"I still can't get over Zack deciding to become a doctor," Kim said.

"I know but I think it had a lot to do with his work at the Peace Conference, Zack started volunteering with MSF, or as we refer to it here Doctors without Borders, and I really wouldn't be surprised if he joined up with them after his schooling is done," Jason told her.

"It's still going to take some getting used to, our Zack a doctor," Kim said with a smile.

"It's not as crazy as Tommy pursing a Paleontology degree," Jason replied.

Tommy had only pursued his racing career for a few months before deciding to go to college and was now entering graduate school.

"I still can't get over the haircut," Kim said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was surprised when he first told me he was going to cut it but Kat likes it so I guess that's all that really matters," Jason replied.

"I'm really glad you're here Rex, I've missed you," Kim told him.

"I've missed you too Pinky, Florida is just too far away, any chance you and Ian would consider relocating," he said.

"Are you kidding, the gym's doing so well right now I doubt Ian could even think about leaving," Kim told him.

"What about you?" he asked.

"It's been a lot of hard work but it's been worth it to see the gym become so successful so I think I'm gonna stick it out a bit longer," Kim replied.

"Well if you ever want to come home, there'll be a place for you," he said.

"So does that mean your glory days on the road are over?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, I think it's finally time for me to head home," Jason answered.

* * *

"It's really beautiful out here," Sabrina remarked a few days later as the four friends sat on the beach watching as the waves crashed.

"Yeah it is," Jason agreed.

"I think I'm gonna take a walk, care to join me Jason, I'd love to hear some more stories of your travels and it'll give these two love birds some time alone," Sabrina said as she stood up.

"Uh sure, wait till you hear about my job as a club bouncer in Vegas," Jason said as he and Sabrina walked away.

"That was really nice of her," Kim remarked as soon as she and Ian were alone.

"Yeah, she's really a nice person once you get to know her," Ian said.

"I'm really sorry for getting so upset with you for hiring her, I think she makes a nice addition to the staff," Kim told him.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Jason, I don't mind him coming to visit," Ian replied.

"So does that mean our fight's over?" Kim asked.

"Yes, it's really hard staying mad at you when I look over every morning and see how beautiful you look," Ian said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid I've got to cut my trip short," Jason said as he Sabrina joined them again.

"But you just got here," said Kim.

"I know but I got a call from Tommy just now on my cell phone and he needs my help so I've got to leave now if I want to make it on time," Jason told her.

"Is Tommy ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, nothing a little red power can't fix," Jason said.

"Jason, you don't mean," Kim said but Jason cut her off.

"Kim, don't worry it'll be fine," he said as gave her a hug.

"May the power protect you Rex," Kim whispered into his ear.

"I'll call you as soon as I can, it was nice seeing you Ian and nice meeting you Sabrina," Jason said as he began to walk away.

* * *

"Kim, phone call for you," Sabrina called from inside the office gym a few days later.

"Jason?" Kim asked as she picked up the phone.

"No sorry, it's me Kat, so I guess Tommy recruited Jason for this Red Ranger mission as well," said Kat.

"So it's not just Tommy and Jason?" Kim asked.

"No, there will be other red rangers joining them, Tommy and I were supposed to be on a nice romantic vacation but then he gets this call from Andros the red space ranger and he takes off so here I am alone at the hotel," Kat answered.

"And you haven't heard from him since?" Kim questioned.

"No, he told me not to worry and that he'd be back soon but how can I not worry, I thought Tommy's ranger days were over and now all it takes is one phone call and he's back in the mix of it," Kat replied.

"I'm worried too but at least Jason and Tommy are on this mission together they won't come back without each other," Kim told her.

"I know you're right but I won't stop worrying until this whole mission is over with," said Kat.

"Don't worry Kat, Tommy will do whatever it takes to get back to you," Kim said.

"Thanks Kim, I'm sure you'll be the first person Jason calls when they return," Kat replied.

* * *

"Hello?" Kim said late one night as she answered the phone.

"Hey Pinky, it's me," said Jason.

"Thank goodness you're safe Rex, is it all over," she whispered trying not to wake Ian.

"Yeah it's over, we won and good has once again triumphed over evil," he said.

"I was so worried, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you," Kim told him.

"You don't have to worry about that Pinky, I'll always be here for you, always," said Jason.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **_I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked for that last chapter but I decided to go ahead and update this story anyway. Thanks to those of you who continue to review. _

**CoolDiva: **_I needed a way to get Zack to Africa so I thought making him become a doctor would serve that purpose. Glad you thought Ian and Kim's argument was realistic. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Yes, Jason and Kim are becoming closer and as for Ian and Kim well keep reading to see what happens to them. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Yeah, things just didn't work out for Jason and Emily. Glad you like the idea of Zack becoming a doctor. Nice to know I still have some original ideas left in me. _

**Destiny45: **_Glad you liked the parallel. _

* * *

"Kim, you don't have to do this," Ian told her as he stood in the doorway of their bedroom and watched as Kimberly was throwing some clothes into a suitcase.

"I really think it's for the best," Kim told him as she continued to pack.

"Honey, I really think we need to talk some more before making any rash decisions," Ian said.

"Ian, there's nothing left to talk about, what happened, happened, there's no going back from it," Kim replied.

"But Kim, I love you and I don't want you to go," Ian told her.

"I love you too but it's not the same, not anymore, not after what I did," she said.

"If we still love each other then we should be able to get past anything," Ian replied.

"Ian, if I thought there was a way to get past this then I would stay but I don't so I'm leaving," Kim told him.

"So that's it, it's over?" Ian questioned.

"Yeah, I think it is, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, these past years have been great but right now this is what I need to do for me and someday you're going to see that it's the right thing for both of us," Kim answered.

"So should I send your things to your Mom's place in Paris?" he asked.

"No, I'm not going to Paris, I'm going to Angel Grove, I'm not sure where I'll end up staying but I'll send for my things once I figure everything out," Kim replied.

"Oh come on Kim, we both know the first place you'll go," he said.

"Please Ian, I don't want our last moments together to be in a fight, can't we just say goodbye in peace," she said.

"Sure, goodbye Kimberly," he said giving her one last kiss before walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Ian," Kim said as she watched him go and a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

Jason had just finished taking a shower after a long day at the construction site, where he was currently working, when he heard a loud pounding on the door of his apartment. He had been living in Angel Grove since the Forever Red mission last year. He quickly slipped on a pair of boxers and ran to answer the door expecting to see Rocky who sometimes stopped by after closing his dojo for the night.

"Oh Jason, thank goodness you're home," Kim said when he opened the door.

"Oh my god, Kim what are you doing here," Jason said with a smile.

"Surprise," she said as she stood on his doorstep with her suitcases in hand.

"It sure is but a welcome one, I've missed you, come one in, is Ian with you," Jason said as he grabbed her bags and led her into his living room.

"No, Ian's not with me," she said as she took a seat on his couch.

"Too bad, it would have been great to see him, how are things with the gym, I'm surprised you even had time to get away," Jason said not noticing how silent Kim was being as he rambled on.

"Ian asked me to marry him," she blurted out.

"Oh wow, I was wondering how long it would be before he finally popped the question, I mean I figured after six years with the gym finally up and running that it would be coming, let me guess you're here to ask me to be a bridesmaid," he said with a chuckle.

"I said no, Jason, Ian asked me to marry him and I said no," Kim revealed.

"I gotta be honest that's the last thing I expected to hear you say," Jason replied.

"I know, I know, I'm sure everyone expected that Ian I would be the first to get married," she said.

"So what happened?" he questioned.

"There he was down on one knee and waiting for me, expecting me to say yes and I really wanted to but then I stopped myself and I thought about what it meant and I realized that I couldn't commit to him not like that, not anymore, too much has changed between us, we've become more like friends than lovers, our relationship just became safe and easy but there was no heat, at least not anymore and I realized that if I said yes I'd just be settling for what was easy," Kim explained.

"Kim, I had no idea things were getting that way between the two of you," Jason said.

"I know, neither did I, I mean these past couple of years everything just became a routine for us, and when he proposed I realized that I didn't love him anymore, at least not in the way I should have to accept his proposal," Kim replied.

"But you guys always seemed happy enough to me," he said.

"That's because instead of working out the problems in our relationship we just pretended that they weren't there and I convinced myself that eventually everything would work itself out," she told him.

"Did you have any idea that he was planning on proposing to you?" Jason questioned.

"No, we talked about marriage early on in our relationship but we were still young and Ian wanted to wait until the gym was up and running so we always expected that we'd get married someday so there really wasn't a need to bring it up again," she replied.

"Your refusal must have been hard on him," Jason told her.

"Yeah it was, it was the hardest thing I ever had to do, what is wrong with me Jason, why do I keep finding love with these great guys only to hurt them by throwing it all away," she said.

"Kim, it always hurts when a relationship ends I should know I've been there myself but I think it would have hurt Tommy and Ian a lot more if you had stayed in the relationships when your heart wasn't in them and you can't throw away something if it's not there," he replied.

"So now the question is what do I do now, Ian's going to buy out my shares in the gym and he offered to let me keep the apartment but I just can't go back to Florida, there're just too many memories, I thought about going to Paris to be with my mom but it's not really home like Angel Grove is," Kim said.

"Stay here with me for awhile," he said.

"Oh Jason, I don't know, I mean I know I just showed up here with my bags but I wasn't expecting you to put me up, I just figured I'd stay in a hotel until I could find something more permanent," she told him.

"After all those times you put me up in Florida it's the least I can do and besides I have a spare bedroom so you can stay here for as long as you need," Jason responded.

"Fine, but I'll only stay until I can figure out what to do next," Kim replied.

"Ok roomie, why don't I show you to your room," Jason said as he picked up her bags.

"What would I do without you Rex," she said.

"You'll never have to find out," he said.

* * *

"Wait a sec, so you asked Kim to move in with you," Rocky said the next day as he and Jason were having lunch.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she has anywhere else to stay," Jason answered.

"But are you sure that's a good idea considering how you feel about her?" Rocky questioned.

Jason had been in love with Kimberly since they were young and had even secretly hoped that they would date once they were in high school but he had been afraid to tell her how he felt in the fear that his feelings wouldn't be returned. Then Tommy had come along and Jason had seen how in love Kim was with him so he had just put whatever feelings he had for Kimberly aside and Jason eventually fell in love with Emily. But once his relationship with Emily was over, his old feelings for his best friend had come back however Kim was with Ian so Jason once again had kept his feelings to himself.

"I knew I never should have admitted that to you," Jason responded.

"Whether you admitted it or not, it wasn't hard to see, especially these last couple of years and now you don't have her relationship with Ian as a reason not to pursue those feelings," Rocky told him.

"Rocky, she just broke up with the guy, even if I wanted to tell her how I feel now is definitely not the time to do it," Jason replied.

"So you're just going to torture yourself by living with her, that's not crazy at all," said Rocky.

"Kim is my friend above all else and yeah, you're right living with her and not being able to tell her how I feel is going to be torture but I'll get through just as I have all these years," Jason told him.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you," said Rocky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **_I took some time away from my stories to finish up a school project and the dreaded block started to keep in so I hope this update is ok. I'm trying my hardest to get back into the swing of things. _

_Oh and I wrote a short ficlet featuring Kira/Conner so check out my profile for the link. It's a songfic so I couldn't post it here. If you do read it, please leave a review cause I'd love to know what you think. And check out the other authors featured there as well. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much, you know how much I agonized over Kim and Ian's breakup so I'm glad it was realistic. _

**Lonly Girl: **_Yeah, Rocky's actually right for change…LOL._

**GracefulCrane: **_Yes, Poor Ian but at least we're closer to seeing Kim and Jason together. _

**Domi: **_Thanks so much, I'm glad you took the time to review. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story. _

**Destiny45: **_I know I only gave a small glimpse of the problems developing between Ian and Kim but that last chapter was a year later so you just have to imagine things breaking down over the course of that year. _

**Lady of the Celestial Moon: **_Glad you like the story and the twist with Zack as a doctor. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_It was hard for me to break up Kim and Ian but it had to happen eventually and as for Rocky, it's so much fun to write him as a goofball so I imagine he'll be back to that at some point in the story. _

**AJ: **_Yeah, it may be awhile before Jason enjoys a hot shower…LOL. _

* * *



"Honey, I'm home," Kim said as she entered the apartment that she had been sharing with Jason since her breakup with Ian a year ago.

"Hello dear," Jason called back.

"You know it was cute the first few times you guys did that but now not so much," Rocky said.

"Oh hi Rocky, run out of food at your place," Kim retorted.

"You two kids play nice," said Jason.

"Not even Rocky can ruin the good mood I'm in," Kim replied.

"I'm guessing you had a good day at work," said Jason.

Kim had gotten a job working as a personal shopper in a local department store.

"It was unbelievable, I can't wait to tell you about it but first I'm gonna change," Kim said as she headed off into her bedroom.

"I wonder what her news could be," Jason said as he watched Kim walk away.

"Maybe she met someone," said Rocky.

"It couldn't be that, I mean Kim's sworn off men and besides she's still getting over her breakup from Ian," Jason told him.

"Dude, that was like a year ago, she doesn't even mention his name anymore and what does it matter to you if she's met someone, it's not like you've had the guts to tell her how you feel about her," Rocky replied.

"Would you keep it down, what if she hears you," Jason said.

"So what if she does," Rocky said.

"Rocky, I really don't think the time is right for me to tell her, I mean she just got her life back together, and I don't want to ruin things for her by opening up that can of worms," Jason replied.

"Ok fine, but how are you going to feel if she comes in here and tells you that she's met the guy of her dreams," said Rocky.

"Well it wouldn't be easy but I'd do what I've always done, be there for her as a friend," Jason responded.

"Or you could just tell her and be there as her boyfriend," Rocky said placing emphasis on the last word.

"You know I'm really starting to rethink our partnership," Jason told him. Jason had just recently become co-owner of Rocky's dojo.

"Too late, you already signed the paperwork so you're stuck with me, and as your partner I'm say you should just tell her," Rocky said.

"Tell me what?" Kim questioned as she came out of her bedroom.

"Go on Jase, tell her," Rocky said as Jason gave him a deadly stare.

"Come on Rex, you know you can tell me anything," Kim said.

"Uh, it's about Tommy," Jason told her.

"What about him?" Kim asked.

"He's a Ranger again," Jason answered.

"No way, I thought he was just mentoring his students," Kim said.

"Well apparently he found another Dino gem so he's back in action," Jason told her.

"It figures Tommy would find a way to put on the suit again, so what color is he this time," she said.

"Black," Jason told her.

"Let's see, after this his only choices are blue, yellow or pink," Kim said with a laugh.

"Blue or Yellow maybe but I doubt Tommy would ever wear Pink, he didn't even make a Pink gem but I think that has more to do with the fact that he's still not over his breakup with Kat, of course it might also have to do with the fact that you were Pink and things didn't work out with you either," Rocky said.

"Thanks for that Rocky, it's just what I needed to hear after what was possibly the best day I've had since moving back here," Kim told him.

"I almost forgot, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us," said Jason.

"I got promoted to Assistant Buyer!" she said.

"Kim, that's so great," Jason said as he got up to give her a hug.

"Congratulations Kim," Rocky told her.

"Thanks guys, it's just so great, I actually get to work in an office instead of being on my feet all day on the floor, I get to help decide what merchandise the store buys and if they like my work, I could eventually be promoted to Buyer," Kim replied.

"I think this calls for a celebration," said Jason.

"Why don't we check out that new restaurant that opened downtown," Kim suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, why don't we get ready and then we'll swing by and pick you up in an hour," Jason said to Rocky.

"I'd love to join you but I, uh, have to go to my parents' house, it's our weekly family dinner and my mom would kill me if I didn't show up," Rocky replied.

"Wasn't that last night?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, it was but my brother Juan missed it cause, uh, he was out of town, yeah and he's back now, so we're have to do it again, sorry, otherwise I'd love to join you," Rocky answered.

"That's too bad, I guess it's just gonna be me and you Rex," Kim said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jason said.

"I guess I'll make use of the bathroom first since I take longer to get ready than you do, maybe some other time Rocky," Kim said as she left them alone.

"See ya Kim," said Rocky.

"That was really subtle, not," Jason said.

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked.

"You made up that whole excuse about having dinner with your family so Kim and I would have to go out alone," Jason answered.

"Instead of accusing me you should be thanking me, the two of you going out to celebrate Kim's new job is the perfect time to finally tell her how you feel," Rocky told him.

"You just don't give up do you," said Jason.

"Only because I know how hard it's been on you living with her this past year and I see the way your eyes light up whenever she walks into a room and I may not be having any luck finding the right girl but you have her right in front of you, and I'm giving up a chance to try out food at a new restaurant so just promise me that if the opportunity arises you'll at least consider telling her," Rocky replied.

"I'll think about it," Jason told him.

"Don't think about it, just do it," said Rocky.

* * *

"Here's to your new job," Jason said a few hours later as he sat across from Kim at the restaurant and raised his wine glass.

"And to your partnership with Rocky," she said as they clinked their glasses together.

"So what's next, now that you have this great new job and a pretty great roommate if I say so myself," Jason said with a smile.

"I don't know, I mean this past year has just kinda flown by, I came here with no idea what was going to happen and now I have a great job, an incredible roommate and I owe it all to you," Kim replied.

"All I did was give you a place to stay, the rest you did on your own," Jason said.

"But I wouldn't have been able to do any of it, if it hadn't been for your support, I don't know how you've put with it, hearing me talk about Ian, giving me a shoulder to cry on, most guys would have demanded that I get my own place by now," Kim told him.

"You can cry on my shoulder anytime Pinky, you know that and as for asking you to move out, I love having you around and besides it gives me a reason not to room with Rocky," he said.

"He's at our place everyday anyway," Kim said with a laugh.

"I know, but we're the only ones still living in Angel Grove so I think it's only natural that we all stick together," he replied.

"Yeah, I really miss everyone and I can't help hoping that maybe they'll all come back one day," Kim said.

"Me too but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy having you all to myself," he told her.

"That's sweet Rex, but don't you ever miss having someone special in your life," she said.

"I do have someone special, I have you," he replied.

"I don't mean like that, I mean like a girlfriend," Kim told him.

"You're a girl and you're my friend," he responded.

"Jason, I'm trying to be serious here, it's been years since you and Emily broke up and in all that time you haven't had a girlfriend once," Kim replied.

"Well you don't exactly have a boyfriend yourself," he said.

"My situation is totally different, I just got out of a long relationship and I am nowhere near ready for another one, for the first time in years I get to see what it's like being on my own, you on the other hand have been alone for far too long and I am personally going to make it my project to help you find the right girl," she told him.

"Kim, I really wish you wouldn't," Jason replied.

"Oh come on Rex, there's this girl that I work with and I think that the two of you would totally hit it off," she said.

"It's really not necessary," he said.

"I insist and I won't take no for an answer, trust me when you meet her you'll wish I had set you up sooner," Kim replied.

"Don't bet on it," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" she questioned.

"I said I can't wait," he answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **_Still a few more chapters to go before we get to what I'm sure everyone is waiting for but in appreciation for those of you who responded so quickly and reviewed, I've decided to do another update._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much for saying that I'm keeping them in character, it's something I worry about constantly._

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4Ever: **_Yeah, Jason really does need to tell Kim cause she's not going to rest until she finds him the right girl..LOL._

**AJ: **_Poor Jason, Kim rejected him without even realizing it. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Kim and Jason are together….just not in the way that Jason would like. _

**Lady of the Celestial Moon: **_I'm not letting the block stop me from updating, I'm just trying to work through it and hope that this story continues to interest my readers. _

* * *

"Hey Kat, where do you want this?" Jason asked as he and Rocky each held one end of a dresser.

"It goes in the bedroom," Kat answered.

Kat had just recently come back to the United States after a long run dancing with the Royal Dance Academy but she was now retired. With her ballet career behind her, she had decided to go into teaching and had taken a job at Reefside High.

"There is no way I would have been able to get all of this done without you guys," Kat said to the group of friends, which consisted of Jason, Rocky, Kim, Tanya and Adam, who had come to Reefside to help her move into her new apartment.

"We're happy to help," Tanya told her.

"And besides it gave us all an excuse to finally get together again, not to mention Tommy lives here too so we get to see him as well," Adam replied.

"Speaking of Tommy, why isn't he here helping again?" Rocky asked as he and Jason returned from the bedroom.

"It's a school day, he's working remember, he offered to take the day off but I didn't see the point since all of you were coming," Kat replied.

"Great, so we get stuck with all the hard work and he probably won't show up till we're finished," Rocky retorted.

"Come on Rocky, the faster we unload the truck the sooner we get finished," Adam told him.

"Is he always this cranky?" Kat asked Kim since she and Jason hung out with Rocky the most.

"I think it's almost feeding time," Kim said with a laugh.

"You're probably right, I could call in an order to the Cyberspace, Tommy's friend Hayley is the owner," Kat told her.

"Why don't we just send the guys out to get something, I'm sure they'd welcome the break," said Tanya.

"Just tell them not to stay gone too long," Kat said as Tanya stepped outside.

"So what's going on with you and Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Nothing's going on Kim, we haven't been together in two years, you know that," Kat answered.

"I know but that was only because of the long distance thing and that's not a problem anymore," Kim replied.

"Maybe not, but a lot can change in two years, he probably doesn't even think about me in that way," Kat told her.

"But you've thought about it haven't you, I mean why else would you have taken a job that just happened to be here in Reefside where Tommy lives," said Kim.

"For your information, I applied in Angel Grove first there just weren't any openings and then Tanya suggested I try in Stone Canyon, I only sent an application here to Reefside High as a last resort and I figured Tommy already worked there so at least he could speak to the school board on my behalf if I couldn't find a job anywhere else," Kat replied.

"Yes and I'm sure he was only too happy to help you get a job here because he's still in love with you," Kim told her.

"Has he told you that?" Kat asked.

"Well no, but…" said Kim.

"Then please stop trying to play matchmaker," Kat told her.

"Who are we trying to match up?" Tanya asked as she joined them.

"Kat and Tommy," Kim answered.

"Yeah, so when are the two of you getting back together," said Tanya.

"Not you too," Kat groaned.

"I happen to know that neither one of you dated anyone since your breakup and I think we all know the reason," said Tanya.

"They still love each other," said Kim.

"You know Jason warned me you might try this, he told me how you've been trying to match him up with all these girls, unsuccessfully I might add," said Kat.

"I just don't get it, over the past year I've set Jason up with the most amazing girls and he has yet to get serious with any of them," said Kim.

"Maybe he's just not into girls," remarked Tanya.

"I think you're forgetting about a little relationship he had by the name of Emily," said Kat.

"No that can't be it cause if it were Jason would definitely tell me," said Kim.

"Or maybe he just doesn't want his friends meddling in his love life and wants to find someone on his own, I mean how would you like it if he was the one trying to set you up," Kat responded.

"First of all, Jason would never do that and secondly I don't need anyone's help because I've already met someone," Kim replied.

"When did this happen?" asked Kat.

"A few weeks ago, his name is Mark, he's the cousin of a girl I work with and we met at her birthday party," Kim answered.

"So is this serious?" Tanya questioned.

"Well not like you and Adam serious, I mean we've only been out a few times but so far he seems to be a great guy so who knows what could happen," Kim told her.

"Looks like that just leaves you Kat," Tanya said with a smile.

"Shouldn't the guys we back with the food by now?" Kat asked trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you guys here, I thought you were supposed to be helping Kat move in," Tommy said as he entered the Cyberspace and was surprised to find Jason, Rocky and Adam sitting at the counter.

"And we thought you were supposed to be working," Rocky responded.

"I'm on my lunch break," said Tommy.

"The girls sent us out to pick up some food," Adam told him.

"So Tommy, you must be excited at having Kat move to town," remarked Jason.

"Yeah, it's great, I'm glad things worked out for her with the job," Tommy replied.

"Cut the crap Oliver, what we really want to know is when the two of you are going to get back together," said Rocky.

"Come on guys, she just moved to town, I'm sure getting back together with me is the last thing on her mind," Tommy replied.

"But you do want it to happen?" questioned Adam.

"I don't really know what I want to happen, my feelings for her never really went away but I don't know if now is the right time for us to start things up again," Tommy answered.

"Well you better decide quickly because if I know Kim she's already thinking up ways to get you and Kat back together," Jason told him.

"Speaking of Kim, why haven't you told her that you're in love with her yet?" asked Adam.

"It just never really felt like the right time and it doesn't matter anyway because she's seeing someone else," Jason answered.

"I didn't know Kim had met someone," said Tommy.

"I warned him this would happen but would he listen to me, no," said Rocky.

"That really sucks man, I was kind of hoping things would work out for the two of you, I can't think of two people more perfect for each other," Tommy told him.

"You mean besides you and Kat," said Jason.

"How about we make a deal, I don't bring up Kim to you and you don't bring up Kat to me," replied Tommy.

"Deal," said Jason.

"You guys are really pathetic, you both have the women of your dreams right in front of you but you're too afraid to do anything about it," Rocky told them.

"I hate to agree with him but he does have a point," replied Adam.

"It's just not that simple," said Jason.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, I gotta get back to work," said Tommy.

"Ok, we'll see you at Kat's later," replied Jason.

"I'll bet Kat and Tommy get back together and you still won't have told Kim how you feel about her and then you'll be all alone wondering why you didn't listen to me," Rocky told Jason.

"You know for a guy who thinks he knows so much about relationships, it's funny that you still don't have a girlfriend," said Jason.

"Maybe Kim could hook you up with someone," Adam suggested.

"Believe me I asked but she said no, something about wanting to keep friends not lose them," Rocky replied as Adam and Jason both laughed.

"Her sense of humor, just one of the many things I love about Kim," said Jason as the three headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: **_Here's another update. I hope you enjoy and as always please leave a review as they are greatly appreciated. _

**CoolDiva: **_Gotta love Rocky, I am so going to enjoy writing his Season. _

**Destiny45: **_It is very rare in this fandom to find a story where everyone wants Tommy and Kat back together. I have a few more twists in store for Jason and Kim before they finally get it together. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_I just had to throw in that line about Jase not liking girls, I couldn't resist…LOL_

**AJ: **_I don't think I mentioned who Jason and Kim went to the wedding with in the first story so it gives me some freedom to do things in this story. _

**Original-Red-and-Pink-4ever: **_I have paired Rocky and Kat together in some of my other stories but this story is number three in a series the first paired Kat with Tommy and Rocky is paired with Emily. I know it's different but it should be an interesting story once I get to it. _

**GracefulCrane: **_So far the only guy Kim has had a relationship with in this story is Ian. And I don't think it makes Kim look bad for her to start dating again. It's perfectly natural for people to date more than one person especially when they are coming out of a serious relationship and are searching for the right person. Sometimes you meet someone and things don't work out so you move on until you meet someone else. Keep in mind that although Kim may go out on dates with a few guys she isn't sleeping with them. If she was then it would be making her character look bad. But it's your opinion, and I could never be angry at you for that. _

* * *

"Jason, can you help me?" Kim asked as she walked out of her bedroom and into his.

She and Jason were getting ready for Adam and Tanya's wedding which was taking place in Angel Grove.

"Wow, you look really great," he remarked after he had zipped up the back of her dress.

"Are you kidding, I haven't even put on my makeup yet," she responded.

"Well, you don't need it, you're beautiful just the way you are," he said.

"Thanks but I have to hurry, Stuart will be here any second," she said as she hurried into the bathroom.

Stuart was a guy that Kim had been seeing for six months. The two of them met when Stuart came into the department store where she worked on a day when Kim was filling in for one of the personal shoppers and Stuart was her customer.

"Wait, did you just say Stuart is coming?" Jason questioned as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Of course, he's my date, you didn't think I was going to the wedding alone did you," she replied.

"No, I just thought that we would go together, I mean Stuart doesn't really know Adam and Tanya and Aisha's going with Rocky so I thought that we could do the same thing you know just go as friends without the pressure of finding a date," Jason told her.

"Oh Jase, I'm sorry I didn't know, I just really want everyone to get to know Stuart so I thought bringing him to the wedding would be the perfect way for that to happen, now I just feel bad that you have to go alone," she responded.

"You have nothing to feel bad about, I should have known you'd want to bring Stuart, he is your boyfriend," he replied.

"Well you know, there will probably be a lot of single girls there," she said.

"Kim, promise me you won't try and set me up with anyone," he said.

"You know I can't do that, it's against my nature," she joked as the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Stuart, I'll get it," Jason said.

"Hello Jason," Stuart said.

"Stuart," Jason said as he stepped aside to let Stuart through the door.

"I'm surprised you're still here, I thought you would have left to pick up your date by now," Stuart said as he took a seat on the couch.

"I'm not taking a date," Jason informed him.

"Oh, well if you want a few dances with Kim at the reception just let me know, I don't mind lending her to you for a few songs," Stuart replied.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Jason said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

He didn't like Stuart very much. Stuart was the type of guy who acted like the world revolved around him and that he deserved whatever he wanted just because he was rich. Jason didn't know what Kim saw in him other than according to all the girls Stuart was drop dead gorgeous.

"Wow, Kim you look spectacular but then again you always do," Stuart said as Kim walked into the room.

"Thank you, you look particularly handsome today," Kim said as the two shared a kiss.

"So shall we head to the church," Stuart said as he held out his arm.

"Yeah, do you mind if Jason rides with us, there's no reason he should have to drive alone," Kim replied.

"Sure, you can come if you like," Stuart told him.

"That's ok, I'd rather have my own car in case I want to head home early," Jason replied.

"Oh Rex, are you sure?" Kim questioned.

"I'll be fine Pinky, you two go ahead," Jason answered.

* * *

"That should be you," Rocky remarked later that night at the reception as he stood with Jason watching as Kim danced with Stuart.

"Well Stuart did offer to lend Kim to me for a few dances," Jason told him.

"Oh well how nice of him, lend her to you, who does that guy think he is," Rocky replied.

"I have no idea what she sees in him, I mean other than the fact that he's rich and can pretty much buy her anything she wants but Kim isn't like that, so there must be some reason she's so into him," said Jason.

"Maybe just the fact that he's the first guy to pay attention to her since Ian, I mean there was that Mark guy but they only dated for a month, not to mention the fact that she has no idea you're in love with her," Rocky told him.

"I know I should have told her but it's too late for regrets, she's with Stuart now and I won't do anything to come between them even if the guy is an arrogant jerk," Jason responded.

"But Jason, don't you think she deserves to know that there's another option out there for her?" Rocky questioned.

"I just can't do that to her, ruin the first real relationship she's had since Ian, if Kim decides that Stuart isn't the right guy for her it'll be her choice I won't interfere, our friendship means too much to me," Jason answered.

"You know Jason, sometimes you are just too noble for your own good," Rocky told him.

"Hey Rocky, mind if I steal Jason away for a dance?" Kim asked as she walked over.

"No, go ahead, I should get back to Aisha," said Rocky.

"So are you having a good time?" Jason asked as he and Kim stepped out onto the dance floor.

"Yeah, weddings are always so romantic, it kinda has me thinking about what my wedding will be like," she replied.

"Wow, I didn't realize you and Stuart were already discussing things like that," he said.

"Oh, we're not, it's just that I'm a girl and it's just what we do at weddings," she said.

"Then you don't think Stuart is the one?" he questioned.

"I don't know, I've been forcing myself not to jump too far ahead with things, I mean Stuart and I are having such a great time together I just don't want to jinx it," she answered.

"That's probably a good idea, not getting too serious I mean not until you're sure that Stuart is right for you," Jason replied.

"What about you, don't you wonder about when you'll finally meet the one?" she asked.

"I'm a guy, you know we don't let that stuff bother us," he joked.

"Well, I hope you find her soon," Kim said as the music stopped.

"I already have," Jason said as he watched her walk back to Stuart.

* * *

"I am so glad to be home," Kim said a few days later as she returned home from work.

"Tough day?" Jason asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"The worst, a few of the orders I placed came in wrong and then my boss was upset at me and I had to make all these phone calls to sort everything out, I eventually got everything fixed but it was a complete mess," she told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had such a rough day, how about I fix dinner and you just relax," he said.

"That would be really great, thanks Rex," she said.

"Oh, you got a letter from Mandy, it's there on the coffee table," he said as he headed into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it!" Kim said after she had read it.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked as he joined her.

"Ian and Sabrina are getting married," she answered.

"Wow, that's crazy, are you ok," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I mean I guess I really shouldn't be surprised, I guess I just need a minute to let it sink in," she replied.

"Kim, it's ok, if you're a little upset," Jason told her.

"No, it's not, I mean I gave Ian up right, I should be happy for them, I am, I'm happy for them," Kim replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"No, I guess it would be different if I were engaged to someone but I'm not and now I have to deal with the fact that Ian's found the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with and I haven't," she replied.

"You have Stuart," he said.

"Yeah, I do and I'm happy, I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal about this, it must be the fact that we just watched Tanya and Adam get married and now that Kat and Tommy are back together they'll probably be next so I guess I'm just feeling a little envious," Kim told him.

"Well, you wouldn't be human if you didn't," Jason replied.

"You know, I think I'm going to call Ian and congratulate him," she said.

"Are you sure you're ready to do that?" he asked.

"Of course, he's happy, I'm happy, everything's just the way it's supposed to be," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_I am all about the Olympics these days and I am a huge Michael Phelps fan who is now being called "The Best Olympian" ever winning the most gold medals of any athlete and it is in honor of Michael's latest win (gold medal #13) that I decided to do another update. Hope you enjoy._

**GracefulCrane: **_I promise Jason and Kimberly will be together soon enough. _

**CoolDiva: **_I still have a few more things ahead for Kim and Jason that I hope will still peek your interest. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Kim's definitely in for a shock when she realizes how Jason really feels about her._

**Destiny45: **_I just couldn't let this Season go without mentioning the wedding of Tanya and Adam cause they are the first of the group to get married._

**AJ: **_Jason and Kim will find their happiness….eventually._

* * *

"Tommy, what are you doing here so early?" Jason asked in surprise as he and Rocky entered the apartment that Jason shared with Kimberly and found Tommy in the living room watching TV.

"Kat's present to Kim was a trip to the spa, so we came early so they could go before the dinner tonight," Tommy answered.

"It is so great that everyone decided to drive up for Kim's birthday," Rocky remarked.

"Yeah it is, especially since we haven't all been together since Tanya and Adam's wedding," said Tommy.

"Tonight should be really fun especially since the evening will be Stuart free," Jason said.

"Are you telling me that Kim finally got rid of that guy?" Tommy asked.

"No such luck but it turns out Stuart had to go out of town on business so he and Kim are going to celebrate when he gets back," Jason answered.

"I glad he won't be there, that way we won't have to sit there and watch him upstage us all by giving Kim some really extravagant gift," said Rocky.

"I can't believe they've lasted this long," said Jason.

"Sounds like Kim must be pretty serious about him," Tommy remarked.

"As much as I hate to say it Jase, maybe you should just move on, I mean she has been dating Stuart for a whole year and it doesn't look like he's going anywhere," Rocky told him as the phone began to ring.

"Excuse me for a second," Jason said as he went off to answer it.

"I can't believe you just told him to move on, I thought you were the biggest supporter of Jason and Kim getting together," said Tommy as he and Rocky were left alone.

"I was but Jason still refuses to tell Kim how he feels because she's with Stuart and he can't wait for her forever, so he just needs to get over her and move on," Rocky replied.

"I have to go out of town," Jason said as he came back into the room a few minutes later.

"What's going on?" questioned Tommy.

"My grandfather is having surgery and my parents were already planning on going up there to support my grandmother but my dad can't go and I know my mom really doesn't want to deal with it on her own so I'm going to go with her," Jason replied.

"Oh man, I hope your grandfather will be alright," said Tommy.

"When are you leaving?" asked Rocky.

"In a couple of hours," Jason replied.

"That means you'll miss dinner," said Rocky.

"I know, I really wanted to be here for Kim's birthday celebration," Jason told him.

"Don't worry, I know Kim will understand that your family needs you right now," Tommy responded.

"Just make sure you give her the present I got her, it's on the kitchen counter," Jason told Rocky as he went off to his room to pack.

* * *

"Thanks so much for dinner you guys," Kim said later that evening as they returned to her and Jason's apartment where they were going to have cake and then give Kim her presents.

"This has been such a great evening," said Tanya.

"It's just too bad that Jason couldn't be here," remarked Kat.

"I know, I mean Stuart and Jason are the two most important men in my life and neither of them is here to celebrate my birthday," Kim said with a frown.

"Let's not spoil the fun just yet, why don't we cut the cake and then you can open your presents," said Rocky.

"Presents first, cake later," Kim said.

"She is the birthday girl so I guess presents first," said Adam.

"But I want cake," Rocky said.

"Who's this from, it doesn't have a name on it," Kim said as she picked up one of the presents.

"That would be Jason's," Tommy told her as she began to open it.

"Oh my god, he remembered!" Kim said as she got the package open and saw what Jason had got her.

"Remembered what?" Kat questioned.

"It was like months ago, we were walking by this antique store and I saw this necklace in the window and I told him it was just like the one that my grandmother had when I was a little girl, I can't believe he remembered," Kim said as she held the necklace up.

"It's so pretty, it must have cost him a fortune," Tanya remarked.

"I can't believe he went to so much trouble," said Kat.

"I can, don't you guys remember back when he first fell in love with Emily and he bought her that expensive crystal unicorn," said Rocky as silence fell over the group.

"What did you just say?" Kim questioned.

"Crystal unicorn," Rocky answered as he realized his mistake.

"No, no, no, the love part," said Kim.

"Oh no, no, no, no," muttered Rocky.

"Oh my god," Kim said in shock.

"No, no, no, no," Rocky said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Oh yeah, just keep hiding your face, that'll turn back time," Adam told him.

"Jason's gonna kill you," Tommy whispered.

"Jason's in love with me, this is unbelievable," said Kim.

"I know this is really, really huge," said Tanya.

"No, it's not, it's small, it's tiny, it's petite, it's not even that important," said Rocky.

"I think it's wonderful, you and Jason would be great together," said Kat.

"Did you have any idea?" Tanya asked.

"No, none, I mean sure we joked about what would happen if we ever dated but is that what this means, he wants to go out with me," Kim responded.

"Given that he's been in love with you all these years, I'd say he wouldn't mind going on a date or something," Adam told her.

"Jason, all this time?" Kim asked in disbelief. "I have to talk to him."

"But he's already gone and won't be back for at least a week," said Rocky.

"I can't wait that long, I have to talk to him," she said.

"But I love you Kim, talk to me first," Rocky pleaded as Kim paid no attention to him and went to call Jason's cell phone.

"I can't believe you told her," Tommy said.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident," Rocky told him.

"I can't believe you knew and never told me," Kat said to Tommy.

"Sorry honey, but Jason's my best friend and he swore us to secrecy and besides if I had told you, you would have told Kim," Tommy replied.

"Darn right I would've," Kat said.

"So did you talk to him?" Tanya asked when Kim rejoined them.

"I couldn't get through, he must not have reception or something," Kim replied.

"Do you want to be with Jason?" Kat asked.

"I, I don't know, I'm still kinda in shock here," Kim answered.

"Well I think you should go for it, I mean you two would be so great together," Tanya told her.

"You guys are moving a little fast here, I mean I have a boyfriend," Kim replied.

"Kim, this is Jason we're talking about here, can you honestly say you'd rather be with Stuart than your best friend," said Kat.

"I just don't know, I mean I've never really looked at Jason like that before," Kim told her.

"Well I guess you better start looking," Tanya said.

* * *

"Oh Kat, I just don't know what to do, I mean there I was on a date with Stuart, the guy who's supposed to be my boyfriend, and all I could think about was Jason," Kim said two weeks later as she talked to Kat on the phone.

"Well he's coming home today isn't he, I think it's time the two of you talked," Kat replied.

Jason had ended up staying with his grandparents a week longer than he expected because there had been some complications with his grandfather's surgery. Kim had decided it was best not to tell him that she knew about his feelings for her until things improved and Jason came home.

"I know but what if things are never the same between us," Kim said.

"Things could get even better," Kat told her.

"But if things didn't work out, I could lose him forever," she said.

"You and Jason are perfect for each other, of course it'll work out," Kat replied.

"I wish I believed that as much as you do," Kim responded.

"You won't know anything until you talk to him," said Kat.

"You're right, I've got to talk to him," said Kim.

"What are you going to do about Stuart?" Kat asked.

"I don't know, I just know that I have to talk to Jason and then I can decide what to do about Stuart," Kim answered.

"Kim, where are you going?" Rocky asked. He was just about to knock on the door when she opened it on her way out.

"To the airport, Jason's flight arrives soon and I've got to talk to him," Kim answered.

"You can't tell Jason I told you, you just can't, he'll kill me and there are so many things I haven't done in my life yet," Rocky replied.

"Rocky, relax, this is a good thing, I'm not going to reject him or anything, I actually think I want to give Jason and me a chance," she told him.

"Well, then what are you waiting for and don't forget to tell him that I'm the one who blew it!" Rocky said as Kim rushed out to her car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **_It took longer than I would have liked but I finally decided to do another update. Oh and this chapter, like the one before it was inspired by the tv show Friends._

**CoolDiva: **_I'm a Friends addict and I had just finished watching the entire series for the second time when I got inspired to do the whole Ross/Rachel thing with Jason and Kim so what happens next will be no surprise to you. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_I just had to make Rocky be the one to blow the big secret. He is quickly becoming one of the characters that I love to write in my stories. _

**moonlite-n-roses: **_As much as I would love to let Jason kill Rocky, I still need him..LOL._

**Destiny45: **_I love Rocky too! I just hope I can write him well when the time comes for his Season._

**Lady of the Celestial Moon: **_All of your questions will be answered! Nice to know I'm not the only Phelps Phan!!_

**GracefulCrane: **_Finally Rocky put his big mouth to good use…LOL._

* * *

Kim stood in the airport nervously waiting as she watched passenger after passenger walk through the gate after getting off the plane but none of them was Jason. She was beginning to think that maybe she was at the wrong gate but then….there he was looking as handsome as ever. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Suddenly, the woman in front of him dropped something and Jason reacted quickly to retrieve it. Kim watched as the attractive redhead smiled her thanks. The two of them just stood there for a moment, the woman saying something to Jason that Kim couldn't quite hear and Jason gave her a reassuring smile. Kim was just about to call out to him but then stopped as she watched Jason give the woman a kiss. Kim just stood there frozen unable to move, as a wave of shock began to pour over her, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" Jason asked once the kiss ended and he looked up in surprise to see him best friend watching them.



"I, uh, I came to pick you up," she replied trying to hide the fact that her feelings had been hurt.

"Oh, I thought Rocky was coming," Jason remarked.

"He was but I offered to do it instead, I mean we live together so it just made sense that I would be the one to pick you up," Kim answered.

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here, I missed you Pinky," he said as he gave her a hug.

"Well it looks like you weren't too lonely," Kim said as she finally acknowledged the presence of Jason's female companion.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry, Kim this is Stacey," Jason said as he introduced them.

"Kim it is so great to finally meet you, I mean all I've heard since Jason and I got together was Kim this and Kim that, actually it was kind of intimidating, you are like the most important person to Jason in the world," Stacey told her.

"_Yeah, I thought I was too," Kim thought to herself. _

"Kim, are you ok?" Jason asked bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine, um, baggage claim, we should get your bags," Kim said as she turned around and walked away leaving Jason and Stacey to follow her.

* * *

"So, how'd it go, where's Jason, please tell me the two of you are together now," Rocky said as Kim walked through the door of the apartment she shared with Jason and slammed the door shut.

"You, you said he liked me!" Kim yelled in frustration.

"He, he did, he does, what's wrong," he replied.

Kim opened her mouth to speak but was unable to say anything as the door to the apartment opened once more and in came Jason followed by Stacey.

"Jason, welcome back!" Rocky said.

"Hey man, it's good to be back, I hope you and Kim were able to play nice while I was gone," Jason said.

"Uh, Jason who's this?" Rocky asked ignoring the death glare that he was receiving from Kim.

"Rocky, this is Stacey," Jason said.

"Hi Stacey, nice to meet you, I didn't realize Jason would be bringing someone home with him," Rocky commented.

"Neither did we," Stacey said with a laugh and Jason smiled.

"So how did this happen?" Rocky questioned.

"Stacey and I met years ago, back when I was traveling on the bike," Jason told him.

"Of course back then he was dating Emily, much to my disappointment, I never imagined in a million years that I would run into him again," said Stacey.

"I was at the hospital waiting for news about my grandfather's surgery and I literally bumped into her," Jason replied.

"He spilled his coffee all over me," Stacey said with a laugh.

"And to make up for it, I offered to take her out to dinner and after that we were pretty much inseparable," Jason said as he took Stacey's hand in his.

"Wow, that's something, I definitely didn't see this one coming," Rocky said sneaking a quick glance a Kim who had remained silent.

"Man, I am starving, what do you say we order in some food and then you guys can get to know Stacey better," Jason replied.

"Sounds good to me, you know I'm always up for something to eat," Rocky replied.

"What about you Kim, what are you in the mood for?" Jason asked.

"Sorry, I can't stay, I have to meet Stuart," Kim answered.

"But Kim it's my first night back," Jason reminded her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I totally forgot that Stuart and I had made plans, maybe some other time," Kim said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"I'll uh, walk you out," Rocky said as he followed her.

"So much for him being in love with me," Kim said as she walked towards her car.

"Oh Kim, now I really wish I hadn't opened my big mouth but I swear to you before Jason left here he was in love with you," Rocky told her.

"Well something obviously changed that and I am putting it on you to find out what," Kim responded.

"You really didn't have plans with Stuart did you?" Rocky questioned.

"No but there is no way I am going to sit there and watch Jason with her, I'm sure Stuart will be happy to see me, don't worry I'll be fine," Kim answered.

"I really am sorry Kim," said Rocky.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Rocky questioned Jason later that night when Stacey had gone to shower and the two men were finally alone.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, maybe about the fact that when you left here two weeks ago you were totally in love with Kim and now suddenly there's Stacey," Rocky responded.

"Weren't you the one who told me I should move on?" Jason asked.

"Yeah but I never expected for you to actually listen, I mean seriously Jason, who takes advice from the one guy who isn't even in a relationship, I'm the last person you should've listened to," Rocky replied.

"But you were right, I realized that Kim is never gonna look at me as anything other than a friend and she seems happy with Stuart so I figured maybe it was time that I was happy with someone too, and then Stacey came along and we have such a great time together and I realized how much time I've wasted by being alone all these years and I owe it all to you because I never would have taken this chance if it hadn't been for you," Jason told him.

"Please don't tell that to Kim," Rocky muttered.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"Nothing man, I'm happy for you," Rocky replied.

"Man I'm beat, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again," Jason said.

"So will Stacey be around for awhile?" Rocky questioned.

"Actually, that's the best thing about the two of us meeting again, Stacey was offered a job here in Angel Grove and she wasn't sure she was going to take it but now that the two of us are dating, it just seems like it was meant to be," Jason replied.

"Yeah I guess so, I'll see you later," Rocky said as he headed for the door.

"Goodnight man," said Jason.

* * *

"So what's the verdict?" Kim asked as she answered her cell phone.

"I'm sorry Kim, he's happier than I've seen him in a long time, I think he really likes her," Rocky replied.

"Well that's that I guess," Kim said.

"Kim, I never would have said anything if I thought it was going to turn out like this," Rocky told her.

"It's not your fault Rocky, I guess it just wasn't meant to be," she said as she hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **_Been awhile since I updated but I'm back hopefully with a vengeance. There's a serious lack of JaKim fics out there and I hope to do my part to change that. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I hope this chapter is passable. _

**AJ: **_I know, I know, first Jason and now Kim. I just can't seem to stop torturing them._

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4Ever: **_Don't kill Jason, just yet. Things will get straightened out eventually. Rocky's my favorite too!_

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Of course things will change, for the better this is a Jason/Kim Season, I just felt like torturing them for a bit. _

**GracefulCrane: **_First it was poor Jason and now it is Kim's turn to suffer. _

**othfan07: **_I'm very happy that you stumbled across this fic. As you can see there aren't too many Jason/Kim stories but hopefully that will begin to change. Hope you continue to enjoy this story._

**ae1102: **_I agree, Jason and Kim are meant to be!_

* * *

"Hey Kim, Jason and I are going out to dinner with my boss next week and I need to look for a new dress, so I was wondering if you'd like to go with me," Stacey said one night as she, Jason, Rocky and Kim were having dinner in Kim and Jason's apartment.

Stacey had officially moved to Angel Grove a few weeks ago and was staying with Jason and Kim until she could find a place of her own. As a result, Rocky coming over for dinner had become a regular occurrence because Kim didn't want to feel like a third wheel in her own apartment.

"Uh, you want to go shopping with me," said Kim.

"Yeah, from what Jason's told me, you're an expert and I thought it'd be a good chance for us to finally spend sometime alone and really get to know each other," Stacey told her.

"I think that'd be a great idea, my two favorite girls out shopping together," Jason said with a smile as he put an arm around Stacey.

"So what do you say Kim?" Stacey asked.

"Sure, why not," Kim answered.

"Stacey this dinner was just great," said Rocky who was sitting next to Kim.

"Thanks Rocky, coming from you that means a lot," Stacey said with a smile.

"You know, you are so amazing, is there anything you can't do," Jason said as he leaned over and gave Stacey a kiss.

"Jason, you're embarrassing me," Stacey said as she returned the kiss.

Even though Stacey had lived with them for a few weeks, Kim still hated having to sit there and pretend that everything was just peachy and chose that moment to get up from the table and head for the kitchen. Rocky knowing how the site of Jason being all lovey dovey with Stacey affected Kim decided to follow her.

"You ok?" Rocky asked once they were out of the couple's earshot.

"I can't believe I have to go shopping with her," Kim responded.

"Maybe it won't be so bad, I mean Stacey's really nice," he said.

"You're supposed to be on my side, it's bad enough that I have to sit at the table and listen to Jason tell me how perfect she is, Stacey's so sweet, Stacey's so special, what's she gonna do next put on an outfit at night and go fight crime," Kim retorted as she threw her plate into the sink.

"Kim, I wanted you with Jason as much as you did, but he's with her now and he's happy so you just have to get over it," Rocky told her.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to get over it, I didn't know that's what I had to do, I'm gonna have to write that on my hand," Kim retorted.

"What's going on in here?" Jason asked.

"Nothing, I was just gonna get started on the dishes, I mean Stacey prepared dinner so it's the least that I can do," Kim answered.

"I think I'll go clear the rest of the table," Rocky said as he left Kim and Jason alone.

"You were pretty quiet tonight, everything ok," said Jason.

"Everything's fine, I had a pretty busy day at work, guess I was just preoccupied," Kim replied.

"I just feel like we haven't really talked to each other in weeks," Jason told her.

"Not since Stacey moved in," Kim said.

"I never wanted to be that guy, you know the one whose entire universe revolves around his girlfriend and he totally ignores his friends," Jason remarked.

"It's ok, I guess you're still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship," Kim told him.

"Maybe and I haven't been in a relationship in so long that I just don't want to screw it up, Stacey's the best thing to happen to me in a really long time, you know," he said.

"Yeah, I know, it's ok, really," she said.

"No it's not ok, just because I have Stacey in my life now doesn't mean I don't have time for you, I'll always be here for you Pinky, you know that right," he told her.

"Jason, sweetie, we need to get going or we're going to miss the movie," Stacey called from the other room.

"You better go," Kim said not looking up at him.

* * *

"Kim, what are you doing here?" Kat asked surprised to see her a few days later.

"I was only going for a drive to clear my head and somehow I found myself taking the exit to Reefside, I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced," Kim answered.

"Come on in, I'd be glad for the company," Kat said as she stepped aside to allow Kim into the home that she shared with Tommy.

"Where's Tommy?" Kim questioned.

"At a paleontologist conference, he invited me to come along but sitting around listening to a bunch of paleontologists talk about discovering the bone of an animal that lived about a billion years ago is not my idea of a good time," Kat replied as they made their way into the living room and sat down.

"I'd rather do that than have to sit at home and watch Jason play kissy face with Stacey," Kim told her.

"I'm sorry Kim, I know that must be really hard on you," Kat replied.

"I don't know how much more of it I can take, Rocky says I should just get over it but how can I knowing how Jason feels or rather felt about me," Kim responded.

"Maybe you should just talk to Jason and get everything out in the open," Kat suggested.

"I can't do that, I mean he seems really happy with Stacey and what if I tell him how I feel and he picks her anyway, I just couldn't deal with that," Kim replied.

"Then I guess Rocky's right, you have to get over it, otherwise you're just going to be miserable especially if Stacey keeps living with you," Kat told her.

"You're right, I have to get over it and there's only one way that's going to happen," said Kim.

* * *

A few days later, Kim was alone in the apartment that she shared with Jason packing her things.

"Kim, what's going on here?" Jason asked arriving home early.

"You're home early," Kim responded.

"I forgot some papers that Rocky needs to sign, why are you packing your stuff," he said.

"I'm moving out, I had hoped to have everything boxed up before you got home because I knew you'd try and talk me out of it," Kim replied.

"Of course I'd try to talk you of it, Kim, I don't want you to leave, if there's a problem just tell me so we can work it out," he said.

"There's no problem Jase, it's just time, I mean we knew this living arrangement couldn't last forever, it wasn't even supposed to last as long as it did," Kim told him.

"Look, I know it's been a little cramped with Stacey around but that's not gonna last much longer, in fact she's going to look at an apartment later today, and there's a good possibility that she's going to take it and then things will be back the way they've always been," Jason replied.

"But that's just it, Rex, we can't go back, everything's changing, not that it's a bad thing, I mean things have to change it's just how life is and I really think my moving out is the best thing for everyone, besides if I move out, then there's no need for Stacey to find an apartment, she can just stay here," said Kim.

"Kim, Stacey and I haven't been together that long, I'm not sure we're at the living together stage," Jason told her.

"Oh come on, she's been here the last few weeks and things have been fine, you'll see, before you know it, you won't even miss me," Kim replied.

"I will always miss you Pinky, but isn't there anything I can say to make you change your mind," he said.

"I'll miss you too and no, I'm not going to change my mind, I have to go," Kim told him.

"So where will you stay?" he asked.

"I'm moving in with Stuart," she answered.

"Is that really what you want?" Jason questioned.

"Of course, you'll be living here with Stacey and I'll be with Stuart, it's the perfect arrangement," she responded.

"Well can I at least give you a hand with the move, Rocky could cover for me at the Dojo," he said.

"That's not necessary, Stuart is sending movers in about an hour so I got it covered," she said.

"I can't believe you're really leaving," he said.

"It's just something I need to do," she said.

"Goodbye Kim," he said.

"Bye, Jason," she said as he pulled her into a hug and a tear fell from her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **_I'm very overwhelmed at the support from those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it and hope you continue to enjoy this story. Oh and I borrowed bits and pieces from Friends again._

**CoolDiva: **_Really, it was perfect? Ah, thanks! Who knew tormenting Kim would be so much fun…LOL_

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_I don't know if moving in with Stuart was the right idea or not but moving out was. _

**othfan07: **_Yes, poor Kim, but things will get better for her eventually. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I'm glad someone missed this fic! I was suffering from a lack of desire to write but I think I have it back now._

**Lady of the Celestial Moon: **_Hope this update is soon enough for you. That cookie really was tempting._

**AJ: **_Kim wasn't sure what to do about Stuart after learning about Jason's feelings but she hadn't broken up with him._

**ae1102: **_Rocky and Stacey? Interesting._

**moonlite-n-roses: **_Kim was willing to do whatever it took to get out of there even if it meant using Stuart to do it._

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Jason was pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex where Stuart lived. Three weeks had passed since Kim had moved out and Jason couldn't remember the last time the two had talked let alone seen each other. He had tried calling a few times only to get the answering machine and Kim never returned any of his calls. It was almost like she was avoiding him and Jason wanted, no needed to know why.

He rang the doorbell and crossed his fingers that it would be Kimberly and not Stuart who would open the door. After a few minutes, the door opened and Jason frowned in disappointment as he came face to face with Kimberly's boyfriend.

"Jason, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Stuart asked as he allowed Jason to enter.

"Sorry for coming over unannounced but I was hoping Kim would be here," Jason told him.

"Well she's not," Stuart responded.

"Do you know where she is?" Jason questioned.

"No I don't and I'm not sure I would tell you even if I did," Stuart replied.

"What does that mean," said Jason.

"It means that I've heard those messages you've been leaving on my answering machine for her and obviously she hasn't returned any of them, otherwise you wouldn't be here would you," Stuart told him.

"It's not like Kim to not answer my calls, you wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you, I mean you finally have Kim all to yourself and maybe that's exactly the way you want it," said Jason.

"What man wouldn't want Kimberly all to himself," Stuart said with a smile.

"Just tell her that I stopped by," Jason said as he started walking back towards the door.

"You don't like me very much do you, I mean you hide it well from Kimberly but I've always had the feeling that you don't," Stuart said causing Jason to stop and turn around.

"Ok, if you really want to know, I don't like you but for some reason that escapes me Kim does and there's nothing I can do about that," Jason replied.

"So this must kill you then, Kim deciding to move out of your place and into mine," Stuart retorted.

"What kills me is that Kim can't see you for the jerk that you are," Jason replied.

"If I'm such a jerk then why didn't you stop Kim from moving out, seems me to that you're the jerk for giving her a reason to move out in the first place, I mean you get this new girlfriend and she practically moves in with you and Kim and then you spend all these weeks ignoring Kim, it's a wonder she didn't move out sooner, it wasn't for a lack of trying on my part, I mean I wanted Kim to move in a long time ago but she didn't want to leave you, she said that if I wanted to be with her I had to accept the fact that you would always be a part of her life, too bad she had to find out the hard way that you don't feel the same about her," Stuart told him.

"You have no idea what I feel for Kim," said Jason.

"Maybe not but it's obvious Kimberly doesn't want anything to do with you and I couldn't be happier, it was nice knowing you Jason, and please stop leaving those messages on my machine, it's really pathetic," Stuart said as he opened the door.

* * *

"I really hate that guy," Jason said as he slammed the office door of the dojo.

"What guy?" Rocky questioned.

"Stuart, I went over to his place looking for Kim and you should have seen the smug look on his face as he gloated over the fact that Kim moved out of my place and into his," Jason responded.

"Wait a sec, you went over to Stuart's," said Rocky.

"Yeah, I was tired of Kim avoiding all my calls so I decided to go and see her and instead I had to listen to Stuart tell me how it's my fault she moved in the first place and that she never wants to see me again," Jason told him.

"That guy is such a liar, how the hell would he know what Kim wants, they're not even dating anymore much less living together," said Rocky.

"What do you mean they're not dating anymore?" Jason questioned.

"Could you maybe pretend that I didn't say that because I promised Kim that I wouldn't," Rocky responded.

"When exactly did they break up?" Jason asked.

"It was right after Stacey moved in with you guys," Rocky answered.

"But why didn't Kim say anything," said Jason.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask her," Rocky told him.

"I can't believe that jerk acting so smug and letting me believe that Kim had moved in with him and I really can't believe that Kim would lie to me about something so important, I have to find out what's going on and why she's avoiding me, you have to tell me where she is," said Jason.

"Kim made me promise not to but then again I wasn't supposed to tell you any of it so I might as well keep going," Rocky said as he wrote down Kim's new address.

"Kim's been staying at her uncle's apartment?" Jason asked as he recognized the address.

"He relocated to Stone Canyon so its Kim's place now," Rocky replied.

"Could you do me a favor and cover my last class, I've got to talk to Kim," said Jason.

"Sure, good luck," Rocky told him.

* * *

"Jason, what are you doing here, how did you find me?" asked Kim surprised to find Jason standing on the other side of her door.

"I think the better question is, why did you lie to me about moving in with Stuart, why didn't you tell me that two of you had broken up and why have you been avoiding me for the last three weeks," he responded.

"You want to come in," she said as she stepped aside and led him to the living room.

"It's a nice place, I would have helped you move if you had just told me the truth," he said as they sat down on the couch.

"I don't know why I lied about Stuart, I guess it was because I knew you wouldn't question it, and I knew if you thought I was moving in with Stuart it'd be easier for you to accept my moving out," she replied.

"Well it wasn't, I mean I've missed you like crazy and thinking about you living with Stuart, who by the way is the biggest jerk on the planet, was making me crazy," he told her.

"I'm sorry for lying to you about my break up but you have this great new relationship and I guess I didn't want you to feel sorry for me because I don't have that anymore," she said.

"Trust me, I'm not sorry you finally dumped that loser, however I am sorry that you didn't do it sooner, I will never understand what you saw in him," Jason replied.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's over," Kim said.

"That still doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me, Stuart kinda insinuated that maybe you've felt left out of things since Stacey came into my life and if that's true, I'm so sorry, I never meant for that to happen but Kim you have to know that you are my best friend and no one, not even a girlfriend could replace you in my heart and if I didn't show you that then maybe Stuart's right, I'm the jerk," he told her.

"You're not a jerk, Stuart had no right to say that," she said.

"But he was right wasn't he, I mean we haven't had a lot of time together since Stacey and I just moved her in without realizing how it would affect you, it was your home too, I should have respected that, I am the worst roommate ever, I ran you out of our home, I can't imagine how angry you must be at me, no wonder you've been avoiding me," he said.

"Jason, you didn't do anything, I didn't leave because of you or Stacey, I left because of me, because I needed time to get over………you," she told him.

"I think you mean Stuart," he said.

"No, Rex, I mean you," she replied.

"Kim, are you, I mean, were you, what are you saying?" he questioned.

"Ok, basically, for awhile now, I've sort of had feelings for you," she admitted.

"You've had feelings for me?" he asked.

"Yes but you had feelings for me first," she responded.

"You, you know about my feelings for you, how do you know about that?" he questioned.

"Rocky told me," she answered.

"When, when, um, when did he do that?" Jason asked and Kim could hear the shock in his voice.

"When you were away at your grandparents meeting Stacey," she said quietly.

"Oh man, Stacey, um, wow, I can't breathe... so you know about my feelings and now you're over me," he said as he took a deep breath.

"Are you over me?" she asked as Jason's cell phone began to ring and he took it out and answered it.

"Hello, oh hi, sweetie, no, no you're not interrupting, I took the rest of the day off, yeah, yeah, that sounds great, ok, see you soon," he said

"Jason?" said Kim once he ended the call.

"I can't deal with this right now, I've got a girlfriend and this is the last thing I was expecting when I came over here today, I mean I thought you were mad at me or something and I just came over here to apologize, I can't believe you told me that you have feelings for me, I really wish you hadn't," he told her.

"What?" Kim responded.

"I was doing great and now I don't know what I'm supposed to think," he said.

"Well I was doing great too before I found out how you felt about me, do you think it's easy for me to see you with Stacey," she replied.

"Why couldn't you have just said something before I met her?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know then, how come you never said anything," she said.

"There was never a good time," he said.

"You've only had what almost two years, I mean we were living together and we only hung out like every night," she replied.

"Not every night and it's not like I didn't want to tell you, things just got in the way, first that Mark guy and then Stuart," he told her.

"And your point is?" she asked.

"My point is, I don't need this now, it's too late, I'm with someone else," he said.

"So just like that, you're gonna put away your feelings for me?" she questioned.

"I've been doing it since Tommy first came along and I'm pretty good at it," he said.

"Fine, you go ahead and do that," she said as she walked over to the door and held it open for him.

"I'm sorry Kim," he said as he stood in the doorway and watched as a tear slid down her face.

"I'm sorry too," she told him.

They both just stood there staring at each other not knowing what else to say and then before they knew it their lips touched.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: **_Here's another update for you. Shout out to othfan07 for the 100__th__ review of this fic!!!!!!_

**CoolDiva: **_Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it. Your opinion of this story means so much to me because I still believe that no one writes JaKim the way you do, so I hope I make ya proud. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I love Rocky too!!_

**Lady of the Celestial Moon: **_I haven't done a cliffhanger in a while so I thought it was time._

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_I'm glad you liked the beginning, I wasn't sure it came out quite the way I wanted so I'm glad to know it was ok. _

**AJ: **_Yeah, Rocky's not that great at keeping his mouth shut but then again without his big mouth Jason and Kim wouldn't be anywhere._

**othfan07: **_Glad you liked the kiss and thanks again for review 100._

* * *

"Hey Jase, do you have that list of new students?" Rocky asked as he entered Jason's office.

"Uh, earth to Jason," Rocky said a few seconds later after Jason said nothing.

"I'm sorry, what," Jason responded.

"Man, what is up with you, you've been like a zombie all day," said Rocky.

"I kissed Kim," Jason told him.

"Oh my gosh, Jason that's great," Rocky replied.

"I'm not so sure it is," Jason said quietly.

"But you and Kim finally kissed, how can you not be happy," said Rocky.

"Because after we kissed I went home and Stacey was there waiting for me and I just started thinking, what the hell am I doing, here I am with Stacey this incredible woman who I care about and who cares about me and I'm throwing it all away," replied Jason.

"But this is Kim we're talking about, you and Kim," Rocky reminded him.

"I've been dreaming about me and Kim for years but now I'm with Stacey, what am I going to do, this is a complete nightmare," said Jason.

"Yeah a real nightmare, two women are in love with you," Rocky retorted.

"Rocky, I could really use your help with this," Jason pleaded.

"Jason, I really like Stacey, I mean she's a great girl but you've been in love with Kim forever and this might be your last shot at having a chance with her, can you really give that up," Rocky replied.

"I don't know," Jason told him.

"Look man, why don't you take the rest of the day off and sort everything out," said Rocky.

"Thanks, I think that's exactly what I need to do," said Jason.

* * *

"He's going to stay with Stacey isn't he?" Kim asked later that night as she was hanging out with Rocky in her new apartment.

"Kim, you don't know that," said Rocky.

"Then why haven't we heard from him," she responded.

"Jason had a lot to think about, I mean I'm sure this isn't the easiest decision for him to make because no matter what he decides someone is going to get hurt," Rocky told her.

"I know and I feel bad about that but not knowing is killing me," Kim said as her phone began to ring and at the same time there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Rocky said as he headed for the door while Kim answered the phone.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jason asked after Rocky opened the door.

"Kim's been going nuts wondering what you were gonna decide so I came to keep her company, so did you break up with Stacey," he said.

"Yeah, it was horrible, she got so upset she started throwing things, I hated having to break her heart like that but it was the right thing to do, I offered to let her have the apartment until she found another place but she said she'd just go stay with a friend and send for her stuff later," Jason told him.

"Sorry man, that sounds rough, but at least now you can be with Kim," said Rocky.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kim asked as she came back into the room.

"I broke up with Stacey," Jason answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kim said softly.

"Yeah, but it was for the best," said Jason as he and Kim just stood there staring at each other and not knowing what to do next.

"Will you two just hug already," said Rocky.

"Is this really happening?" asked Kim as Jason put his arms around her.

"Yeah it is, it's always been you Kim," Jason said as he kissed her.

"Well, it's about time!" exclaimed Rocky.

"I guess it's a good thing for us that you've got such a big mouth," Kim said with a smile.

"Speaking of which, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Jason.

"We don't really need to get into that, I mean it's in the past and the two of you are finally together so everything's good, I'm gonna see myself out now," Rocky said as he hurried towards the door.

"I don't think I've ever seen him move quite that fast," Kim said as they both laughed.

"I can't believe this is real, I've waited so long for this," Jason told her.

"Well you don't have to wait anymore," Kim said as she pulled him close and they began kissing.

* * *

"Hey, you," Kim said a week later as she entered Jason's office.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jason asked surprised to see her in the middle of the day.

"I had a business lunch and I'm on my way back to work but I just couldn't resist stopping by to say hello," she replied and then they kissed.

"Get a room," said Rocky.

"So how's your day?" she asked.

"Oh you know the usual, sun shining, birds chirping," Jason said with a smile.

"Really, mine too," Kim said as they kissed once more.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Rocky said as he rolled his eyes.

"I better get back to work, I'll see you tonight," she said to Jason.

"Ok, see you tonight," Jason said as he gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Bye, Rocky," Kim said as she left.

"So what's happening tonight?" Rocky asked.

"Our first official date," Jason answered.

"Cool, what do you planned," said Rocky.

"A nice romantic dinner for two, a moonlit stroll through the park and then we'll probably just head back to her place," Jason told him.

"So, is tonight gonna be the night for you two?" Rocky questioned.

"I don't know," Jason replied.

"But you're hoping it will be right," said Rocky.

"Rocky, it's none of your business," Jason responded.

"Oh come on, I'm not seeing anyone right now, living vicariously through you and Kim is all I have right now," Rocky told him.

* * *

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Jason asked later that night as he and Kim stood outside her door.

"A few times but I'd be ok with hearing it again," she answered.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he told her.

"Thank you, I had a really great time, you're a pretty good date Jason Scott," she replied.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You know normally I wouldn't invite you in, what with this being our first date and all but I'm willing to make an exception just this once," she told him.

Kim unlocked the door and the second they stepped inside her apartment they began kissing. They continued kissing and Jason slowly began to lower his hands which caused Kim to start laughing.

"What?" Jason asked as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when you moved your hands over my butt, it was like, Whoa! Jason's hands are on my butt!" she said with nervous laughter.

"And why is that funny?" he asked.

"Well, it's not, sorry, I guess I'm just nervous, I mean, it's you, you know, it's us, we're crossing that line and it's sort of a big thing," she responded.

"I know it's big, I just didn't know it was ha-ha, big," he said.

"It's not, let's just try it again," she said as she took his hand and led him over to the couch.

"You're not laughing," Jason said after they had been making out on the couch for awhile.

"This time it's not so funny, I think maybe we should move this into the bedroom," she said as she looked him in the eyes.

"Kim, are you sure, we can wait, I mean there's no need to rush into things if you're not ready," he responded.

"I don't want to wait anymore," she said as she got up from the couch and the two them headed to her bedroom.

* * *

"Hi," Jason said the next morning as he leaned over to kiss Kim.

"Hey you," she said as they shared another kiss.

"I can't believe I'm waking up next to you," she told him.

"I know it's pretty unbelievable," he responded.

"It's pretty wonderful," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish I could just stay here like this all day," he told her.

"Why don't you, I could call in sick and I'm sure Rocky wouldn't mind covering for you at the dojo," she replied.

"Normally I'd say you're right but it's Rocky's day off and what about that big project that you were working on," he said.

"Oh yeah, I hate work," she responded.

"Me too but I'll be thinking about you all day and counting the seconds until we can be together again," he told her.

"I'll be thinking about you too," she said as she gave him a kiss.

"I love you Kimberly," he told her.

"I love you too, Jason," she said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: **_I decided to do another update in honor of my fellow crusaders. Especially Lone Nightblade for coming back with a vengeance and updating so quickly back to back which inspired me to crank out another update as well. Gotta keep the JaKim love alive!_

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I just had to use the Friends stuff one more time because now that Kim and Jason are together I probably won't use it anymore. _

**LilMary: **_Thanks, I'm glad you love it; I love writing it._

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Yeah, Jason had a tough choice to make but I think he made the right one, he belongs with Kim._

**ae1102: **_Yes, it is about time!_

**GracefulCrane: **_Aww, it was perfect? I'm glad you think so._

* * *

"Kim, honey, wake up," Jason said as he gently nudged her.

The two of them had been dating for a year now and they were sitting on an airplane that had just landed in Paris where they would be visiting with Kim's family.

"What's going on?" Kim said with a yawn as she lifted her head from Jason's shoulder.

"We just landed, we're in Paris," Jason told her.

"I can't believe we're here, thank you for suggesting this trip," Kim said with a smile as she looked out the window.

"I know how much you miss not being with your mom and I knew coming here would make you happy and I would do anything to make you happy," he replied.

"I love you," she said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too, now come on, Paris awaits us," he said as he stood up and extended his hand to her.

"Kim, Jason, over here," called Jean-Luc who was Kimberly's stepfather. He and her mother were standing next to the baggage claim area.

"Oh Kim, I can't believe you're here, you look so beautiful," her mother told her as Kim ran over and the two women hugged.

"Mom, I've missed you so much," said Kim.

"Hello Jason, welcome to Paris," said Luc as he and Jason shook hands.

"Thank you Luc, it's nice to see you again," Jason replied.

"Grace, why don't you and Kim head to the car while Jason and I get the bags," said Luc.

"I'm so glad you and Jason are here, I'm just sorry that your brother isn't here to greet you," said Grace once she and Kim were seated inside the car.

"Did he have to work?" Kim questioned.

"Yes, he had a photo shoot but he promised he would try and wrap things up in time to have dinner with us," Grace answered.

"My brother, the big shot photographer," Kim said with a smile.

"It's just so nice to know that both of my children have grown up into such wonderful adults, I'm really proud of you Kim, I know it hasn't been easy for you these last few years, leaving Ian and giving up your share in the gym but you seem to be happier than I've ever seen you," Grace told her.

"I am happy Mom, and I owe most of it to Jason," Kim replied.

"I always hoped you two would end up together, not that I didn't like Tommy or Ian but Jason's had a special place in my heart, I always knew you were perfect for each other," she said.

"You knew Jason and I were perfect for each other, why didn't you ever say anything?" Kim asked.

"Because I made a decision not to get involved in my children's love lives, I knew that if you and Jason were meant to be that you'd find each other eventually," her mom told her.

"Well, it took awhile but Jason and I finally did find each other and you're right I've never been happier in my life," Kim replied.

* * *

"Mom, Luc, where is everyone," Andrew Hart called out a few hours later as he arrived at his mother's home.

"We're outside on the terrace," Grace called back.

"Oh my gosh, Andy look at you, you're all grown up," Kim squealed as she ran over to hug her younger brother.

"I've been grown up for quite awhile now, which you would know if you ever came to visit," Andrew replied.

"Nice to see you again Andy," Jason said as he joined them.

"Hey Jason, I hope you're taking good care of my big sis," said Andrew.

"He is, trust me," Kim replied.

"Kim, Jason, I'd like you to meet Hélène," Andrew said introducing them to his girlfriend.

"Hi Hélène, it's really nice to meet you," Kim told her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Andrew has told me so much about you," Hélène responded.

"Come on everyone, time to eat," said Luc as he directed them over to the table.

"Mom, everything smells delicious," Kim said once they were all seated.

"I would like to propose a toast, to all of us being together once again," said Luc as he raised his wine glass.

"So Kim, how are things with work, you still working for that department store?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I'm still an Assistant Buyer but I have my own assistant now so things are good," Kim responded.

"Your brother has told me of your love for shopping, I'd love to show you around some of the shops while you're here," Hélène told her.

"Are you kidding, I would love that," Kim said with a huge smile.

"Uh oh Jason, you better look out I suspect you and Kim will be going home with a few extra bags," said Luc causing the entire table to laugh.

* * *

"Andy was right, the Eiffel Tower really is more beautiful at night," Kim said as she and Jason were taking a walk through the city.

"Not just the Tower, the whole city just seems magical at night," Jason replied.

"I can see why my mother and brother fell in love with it, just think if I had moved away with my mom when she and Luc got married I might never have returned to Angel Grove," Kim told him.

"I'm glad you didn't otherwise I would probably be broke," he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kim asked.

"Well if you had moved here then I would've had to spend all my money buying plane tickets to come and see you," Jason answered.

"You really would've spent all your money just to come and visit me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and then kissed her.

"It really is beautiful here," Kim said as they continued to walk hand in hand.

"It's crazy as we've been walking around I've been thinking how everything looks like a postcard but it's not, it's not a postcard or a photograph, it's real, only we're in the postcard," Jason told her once they had stopped on a bridge and stood looking out at the water and scenery.

"I'm so glad I got to share this with you, I mean I've seen Paris before with my mom and brother but it was never quite as special as it's been with you," Kim replied.

"I'm really happy that my first trip here was with you," Jason said.

"I can't remember the last time I was in such a romantic place," Kim told him.

"Me either," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you Rex," she said.

"I love you too Pinky, which is why I think now is the perfect time for me to show you just how much," he said as got down on one knee.

"Oh Jason," Kim said as he took her hand.

"In all my life, I never thought I would be so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend, I thought it mattered what I said or where I said it. Then I realized the only thing that matters is you; you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way; I love you and want you to be my wife. Kimberly, will you marry me?" he said.

"Yes, I will marry you, there is nothing I want more than to be your wife," she told him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: **_Someone once reviewed and called me 'the wedding scene writer of the Rangers' so I hope I can continue to live up to the expectations with this chapter. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I thought it was time I reintroduced Kim's family to the story. Glad you liked the proposal. _

**Originial-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Well, your feeling was right ___

**Lady of the Celestial Moon: **_Thank you so much, I'm happy that it was realistic. _

**Graceful Crane: **_Yeah, Jason really is a great guy and Kim and Jason are definitely perfect for each other!_

**NatyAlbie: **_Thank you so much for the review, I'm glad that you liked the chapter and I hope you will like this next one as well. _

**Clana621: **_Thank you for taking the time to read the whole story, I hope you will like the rest of it just as much. _

**ThePink1 at Reefside: **_Yes, leave it to Jason to show all the other guys up by proposing to Kim in Paris._

* * *

"Kim, honey, what are you doing on the phone, you're supposed to be mingling with your guests," Grace Devereux said to her daughter.

It had been a year since Kim and Jason's trip to Paris where he had proposed and now they were gathered with their family and friends at their rehearsal dinner.

"Sorry Mom, I was just making a few last minute calls to make sure everything's ready for tomorrow," Kim told her.

"Kim, relax, Aisha and I have already made those calls, this is your night, have fun and enjoy it," Grace said as she took the phone from Kim.

"You're right, I just need to relax, Jason and I are getting married tomorrow and that's all that matters," Kim replied.

"Good now, go and find your fiancé, I'm sure he's wondering what's happened to you," said Grace.

"Hey Kim, there you are," Jason said as he gave Kim a kiss.

"Guess she decided not to run out on you after all," Zack said with a laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny, Dr. Taylor," Kim said as she gave him a hug.

"Oh no, let's not start that Dr. Taylor stuff, I'm still the Zackman underneath," he told them.

"Some things never change," a voice said as another person joined them.

"Billy, we're so glad you made it," Jason told him.

"Are you kidding, two of my best friends are getting married, I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Billy responded.

"So how are things now that you're back on Earth?" Jason questioned.

"So far so good, it took a little while to get to used to not being surrounded by water but I'm really glad to be back," Billy responded.

"Well we're sorry things didn't work out between you and Cestria but we're happy to have you home," Kim told him.

"Thanks Kim," he said.

"This is great, all of us back together again, I only wish Trini could be here with us," said Jason.

"Me too, I miss her so much," said Kim.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of her," said Billy.

"You know if Trini had been here, it might not have taken Jason so long to confess his feelings to Kim," Zack said causing the others to laugh.

* * *

"Oh Kim, you look so beautiful," Kat told her the next morning as they waited in the bride's room of the chapel for the wedding to start.

"Jason won't know what hit him once you start walking down that aisle," said Aisha.

"They're right Kim, you really look amazing," said Mandy who was once Kim's roommate in Florida.

"Thanks, so do you guys," Kim told them.

"That's only because you picked such fabulous bridesmaid dresses, we could actually wear them again," Tanya told her.

"I'm just thankful this wedding is now because if it was a couple of months later, I wouldn't have been able to fit in the dress at all," said Kat who two months pregnant with her and Tommy's first child.

"Whatever Kat, you look beautiful and you would even if you had a big belly," Kim told her.

"Thank you, but no more talk about big bellies, this is your day and Jason's waiting for you," said Kat.

"Well, then let's go because I definitely don't want to keep him waiting any longer," said Kim.

"Do you girls mind if we have a moment alone with Kim?" Grace Devereux asked as she entered the room followed by Alice Hart who was Kim's grandmother.

"Of course not, we'll just wait for you outside," said Aisha as she and the other girls left the room.

"Oh Kim, you really are stunning," Grace said as she wipe a tear from her eye.

"Please Mom, don't make me cry, Helene spent a lot of time on my makeup and I don't want to ruin it," Kim told her.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Grace replied.

"Kimberly, you've grown up into such a beautiful woman, it seems like only yesterday you were a little girl running around with a pillow case on your head pretending to be a bride and today you are one," Alice Hart told her.

"Oh Gran, I'm so happy you're here," said Kim as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Your grandmother and I just came in here because we have a few things to give you, now I know that you already have your something blue and your something new, but I wanted you to have this bracelet as your something borrowed, it's the one I wore at my wedding to Luc," Grace said as she slipped the bracelet on Kim's wrist.

"Thanks, Mom, I'd be happy to wear it," Kim replied.

"Now, for your something old, I thought that you'd like to wear this necklace, it was given to me by your grandfather on our wedding day and I know if he were here, he would be so proud to see you wearing it on yours," Alice told her.

"Thank you both, I love you so much," Kim said as the three women hugged.

"Now let's go get you married," said Grace.

* * *

"You know if it were any man other than Jason, I don't think I could give you up so easily," James Hart told his daughter.

"Oh Dad," said Kim.

"Princess, you really do look beautiful," James Hart said as he prepared to walk Kimberly down the aisle.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Kim said with a smile.

"Well it's true, I don't think any bride has looked quite as beautiful as you do today," he told her.

"Thanks, I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he said as the music began to play and they began walking down the aisle.

"Wow, Kim, you look absolutely amazing," Jason told her once she reached the front of the aisle.

"Thanks, I love you Jason," she told him.

"I love you too," he said as the minister began to speak.

"Friends and family, we have come here today at the invitation of Jason and Kimberly to share in the joy of their wedding. This outward celebration, I believe, is an expression of the inner love and devotion that they have in their hearts toward one another. I believe marriage is of God and Jason and Kimberly have come here today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship of marriage. Who gives this woman to be united in marriage to this man?" he began.

"Her mother and I do," said James as he shook hands with Jason.

"The ceremony of marriage in which you come to be united is one of the first and oldest ceremonies in the world. Marriage is a gift in that we give ourselves totally to one another. I believe that marriage is gift given to comfort the sorrows of life and to magnify life's joys. Marriage is the blending of two hearts, the union of two lives into one and your marriage must stand, not by the authority of the state, nor by the seal on your wedding certificate but by the strength and power of the faith and love you, have in one another. Now, please turn and face one another and join hands to express your vows of love and devotion to each other," said the minister.

"Jason Lee Scott, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," said Jason.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do," said Kimberly.

"Jason and Kimberly will now recite the vows that they have written for each other."

"Kimberly, I love you so much, you are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me. When you need a helping hand, I want it to be mine. When you long for someone to smile at, turn to me. When you have something to share, share it with me. I promise to inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These are the things I promise to you today and all the days of our life," said Jason.

"Jason I choose you as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love and my fullest devotion, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I promise to respect you and to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You bring me inspiration, strength, and passion. You enrich my life in ways I never imagined possible. You are my strength, my partner, my confidant. You are everything I need and at this moment, from this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep," Kim told him.

"Having this kind of love in your hearts for one another, you have chosen to exchange rings as the sign and seal of the promises you are making to one another today. Jason, will you take this ring and place it on Kimberly's finger."

"Kim, with this ring, I seal my promise, to be your faithful and loving husband," Jason said as he placed the ring on Kim's hand.

"Now Kim, take this ring and place it on Jason's finger."

"Jason, with this ring, I seal my promise, to be your faithful and loving wife," said Kim.

"Jason and Kimberly, you have come here today before us and before God and have expressed your desire to become husband and wife. You have shown your love and affection by joining hands, and have made promises of faith and devotion to each other, and have sealed these promises by the giving and receiving of rings. Therefore it is my privilege as a minister and by the authority given to me by the state of California, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss your wife."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Jason and Kimberly Scott."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: **_Once again I have let too much time slip by since the last update. Thanks to _**CoolDiva, GracefulCrane, Lady of the Celestial Moon, Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever, NatyAlbie, and PernDragonrider **_(reviewer #120) for the reviews. I'm glad to know I have not lost my touch when it comes to writing wedding scenes, which is good news for the three couples whose stories I have yet to write. _

* * *

"Kim?" Jason asked as he walked into their living room and was surprised to see that the Christmas decorations were already up.

"Oh Jason, you're home," Kim said as she entered the room and gave her husband a kiss.

"Don't oh Jason me, why are you home so early and don't get me wrong the place looks great but I thought we were gonna decorate the tree together," Jason replied.

"I know, I'm sorry, but once I got started I just couldn't stop myself, I left you the star to put on top," she said as she picked up the star.

"That still doesn't explain why you're home so early, I thought you said there was some big staff meeting you had to attend," Jason said as he took the star from her and proceeded to put it on top of the tree.

"Oh there was a meeting alright, a big meeting where my boss announced that he was being promoted and therefore would need someone to replace him," she told him.

"Are you trying to tell me that you got promoted at work and they let you come home early to celebrate?" he questioned.

"See even you thought I would be the natural choice," Kim said with a sigh.

"Oh, so you didn't get promoted," he said quietly.

"Not only did I not get promoted, I had to sit there and pretend to be happy for Anna Peterson, they promoted Anna over me, I've been at that stupid company for four years, I've worked my butt off for that man, I worked my way from the sales floor to the main offices and they promote Anna Peterson and now she's gonna be my boss," Kim yelled.

"Kim, I'm so sorry, I know how hard that must have been for you," said Jason.

"After the meeting everyone decided to take Anna out to celebrate, I lied and told them I wasn't feeling well and rather than sit around feeling sorry for myself I decided to do something constructive and that's why I put the decorations up without you," Kim replied.

"Well, they look great," Jason said as he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I was so mad at that meeting, it was all I could do not to just quit right then and there," Kim told him.

"So why didn't you?" he asked.

"Jason, be serious," she said.

"I am, haven't you been saying for the last couple of months that you've gone just about as far as you can in that job, I mean it would have been different if you'd gotten that promotion but you didn't and maybe it's time for you to head in a different direction," he told her.

"Jason, I can't quit my job, we've only been in this house for a year, we've got a mortgage and two cars to pay for, now is not the time for me to quit my job," Kim replied.

"If you want to quit we'll be fine, we have some money saved up and business at the dojo is great in fact Rocky and I were thinking of buying the space next door," he said.

"Wait, you're expanding the dojo," she said.

"Actually we were thinking that maybe you'd want the new space," he said.

"Me, why me?" she asked.

"Well I mentioned to Rocky about how you weren't happy at your job and he sort of had the idea that maybe you might consider going back to coaching gymnastics, I mean it's not like you don't have the experience, and haven't you always said Angel Grove needed a good gymnastics coach," he answered.

"Wow, I never really thought about going back to coaching but I do miss it and I didn't take all those business classes in college for nothing, I think I could totally do this, I mean I have started a gym from scratch before so there's no reason I can't do it again," she told him.

"So does that mean you're quitting your job?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I guess it does, I mean, I haven't been this excited about anything in a long time, thank you, thank you, so much," she said as she kissed him.

"I can't take all of the credit, it was Rocky's idea," he said with a laugh.

"So tell me about this space, is it the same size as the dojo," she said.

"Yeah and there's a small studio upstairs," he told her.

"A studio big enough for a dance class?" she asked as her eyes got wider.

"Why do I get the feeling the wheels of your brain are spinning?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh, it would be so perfect," she squealed.

"It's nice to see you get excited about something again," Jason said as he smiled.

"I'll be right back," she said suddenly as she sprinted towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Next door," Kim called back.

* * *

"Kat, are you here!" Kim shouted as she entered the back door of Kat and Tommy's home which was right next door to the home she shared with Jason.

"In the kitchen," Kat called back.

"Something really smells good," Kim remarked.

"You and Jason are welcome to come over if you want," Kat told her.

"Hi Patrick, you look more and more like your father every day," said Kim as she ruffled the hair of Kat and Tommy's son who was sitting in a high chair.

"Aren't you home a little early?" Kat asked as she took a seat at the table across from Kim.

"Yeah, I got passed over for this really huge promotion at work and I was so angry that I just couldn't stay around those people a second longer," Kim answered.

"Oh Kim, I'm sorry to hear that," said Kat.

"Thanks but I'm ok with it now that I've decided to quit," Kim told her.

"Wait, you're quitting your job," said Kat.

"Yes, but only so I can start a new one, you see Jason and Rocky are buying the space next to the dojo and they've offered it to me, so I've decided to open a new gym and go back to coaching gymnastics," Kim informed her.

"I think that's a great idea, I'm sure there are tons of little girls around here who would love to have you coach them, some of them probably dreaming of going to the Pan Globals themselves some day, so who better to coach them," Kat told her.

"Well I'm glad that you think it's a great idea because I was hoping you'd work with me," replied Kim.

"It's a nice thought but I don't know anything about coaching gymnastics," said Kat.

"No, I know that, it's just that there's a studio upstairs and I was kinda hoping you might want to teach ballet," said Kim.

"Teach ballet, are you serious?" Kat asked.

"Sure why not, I mean I know you used to teach a few classes at the Youth Center which had to be hard considering all the other stuff that was going on there and this way you'd have a studio all to yourself," Kim answered.

"I'm supposed to go back to teaching in the spring but teaching ballet would give me more time to concentrate on being a mom which is what I really want to do right now," said Kat.

"Running the studio would totally be your thing, you can set up whatever schedule you want," Kim told her.

"Well I do really miss dancing and having my own studio has always been a dream of mine," said Kat.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, I mean I'd like to talk to Tommy about it but I don't really think he'd object seeing as how he works part time at the dojo, so yeah I'd say you've found yourself a ballet teacher," said Kat.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Jason, we are going to have so much fun working together, you won't regret this," Kim said as she gave Kat a hug.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **_Not the best chapter but I hope it's passable. I really wanted to give my wonderful reviewers an early Christmas present. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, glad to know I'm keeping it real!_

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Thanks, don't worry, Jason and Kim will be having a baby soon. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Thanks, I thought it was about time Kim got back to doing something that she really loved. _

**NatyAlbie: **_Yeah, I guess it is a new start for the girls. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Pink Power Rocks!!_

**ae1102: **_Thanks!_

**AJ: **_I have never understood why people portray Kim and Kat as enemies. I mean if that was the case Kim would have never trusted Kat with her power coin. _

**BellaDaydream: **_Kim and Kat working together is an unstoppable force!_

* * *

"Kim, are you almost ready we're supposed to be at my parent's house in ten minutes for dinner," Jason called from the living room but got no response from his wife.

"Kim, did you hear me, we're going to be late," Jason said as he entered their bedroom.

"Yeah I heard you, I'll be ready in a few minutes," Kim said from where she sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said as she took a tissue and began wiping her eyes.

"But you're crying," he said as he sat down next to her.

"It's ok, they're happy tears," she told him.

"I'm totally confused," he said.

"I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to be getting ready but the light was blinking on the machine so I decided to check it, I thought it might have been your mom calling to ask us to bring something but it wasn't, it was my doctor calling," Kim replied.

"Your doctor," he said.

"Jason we're pregnant," she said.

"Oh Pinky, that's fantastic," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to get all emotional but we've been trying for over two years and I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me," she told him.

"I had no idea you were feeling that way, why didn't you ever say something," he said.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want to bother you," she responded.

"Kim, nothing you could say would ever bother me, I'm your husband, it's my job to there for you no matter what," he told her.

"Even if this pregnancy causes me to gain fifty pounds," she said.

"You could gain a hundred and I would love every inch of you," he replied.

"You just remember that a few months from now," she said.

"This is gonna be one lucky kid having you for a mom," he said.

"I'm going to be mom, it still doesn't seem real," she said as her eyes began to tear up again.

"You're going to be great, I just hope I can say the same," he told her.

"Rex, you are going to be a wonderful father," she replied.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"I know so; I've seen how you are with the kids at the dojo," she said.

"I love you Pinky," he said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you too," she told him.

"And we can't wait to meet you," he said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

* * *

**9 Months Later**

"Jason, wake up," Kim said as she gently shook him.

"Hmm, what time is it?" he asked as he slowly opened his eyes.

"It's time for us to go to the hospital," she answered.

"Hospital!" he said as he jumped up. "The doctor, I should call the doctor," he said.

"I already called and she's going to meet us there," Kim told him.

"Ok, well what about your bag, where's the bag, we can't go to the hospital without your bag," he said as he began pacing around the room.

"Jason, relax, my bag is by the front door," she said.

"Then what are we standing around for, let's go," he said as he headed for the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kim asked.

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"Oh I don't know how about your pants for one thing," she said pointing out that he was still in his boxers.

"Oh yeah," he said as he quickly got dressed.

* * *

"May I help you?" a nurse asked as Jason rushed up to the hospital admittance desk.

"Yes, my wife's water broke, she's gonna have a baby," Jason answered.

"You're going to have to check in first," she told him as she sat some forms in front of him.

"Check in, what is this a hotel or something, my wife is having a baby," he said as he reached across the desk and grabbed a hold of her uniform.

"First of all take your hands off my uniform and second I'm going to need a patient here," she said.

Jason realized for the first time that he had come into the hospital alone and raced back down the hallway as Kim came slowly walking to the desk carrying her bag.

"Oh Kim, I'm so sorry," Jason told her.

"It's ok, I'm fine," Kim assured him.

"This is my wife and this is the nurse who's being difficult with me," said Jason as another nurse came and helped Kim into a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry he's just a little panicky," Kim told the nurse.

"Ok, let's get you to delivery and let him do the paperwork if we can trust him with a pen that is," the nurse said as she thrust the papers into Jason's hands.

"Don't start without me," Jason said as Kim was wheeled away.

* * *

"Breathe, breathe, honey," Jason said as he held Kim's hand in the delivery room.

"I want to push," Kim panted.

"No, no, not yet, breathe honey, look at me, I'm right here," Jason told her.

"Ok, you're doing fine, you're doing great," the doctor told her.

"Can I push now, please?" Kim asked.

"Yes, push," the doctor answered.

"Honey, push, push," said Jason.

"Come on, come on, give me a big one," said the doctor.

"Keep pushing Kim," Jason told her.

"I can see the head, it's on it's way," said the doctor.

"We're almost there honey, we're almost there," said Jason.

"What do you mean, we," said Kim.

"Keep pushing, you're doing fine," said the nurse.

"It's a girl!" said the doctor as the baby's cries began to fill the room.

"She's here, she's finally here, it's our daughter," said Jason.

"Is she ok?" Kim asked.

"She's perfect," the doctor said as she handed the baby to Kim.

"She's beautiful just like her mother," said Jason.

"I love you," Kim told him.

"I love you too, you did so great," he told her.

* * *

"Oh Kim, she's so beautiful," said Kat a few hours later as she and Tommy arrived at the hospital.

"Congratulations bro," Tommy told Jason.

"Thanks, I can't believe she's finally here," said Jason.

"I can't wait until I get to meet my daughter," said Tommy with a smile as he looked over at Kat who was pregnant with their second child.

"Have you decided on a name for her yet?" asked Kat.

"We've decided to name her Jane after Jason's grandmother but with a 'y' in the middle," Kim answered.

"Jayne, I like that," said Kat.

"Thanks," said Kim with a smile.

"Is there room for another visitor," said Billy as he entered the room.

"Of course, come and meet our daughter," Jason told him.

"Jayne, this is your Uncle Billy," said Kim.

"She's beautiful, this is from Trini and me, she really wanted to come but I explained to her that she's too young to come to the hospital," Billy said as he handed Jason a pink teddy bear. Trini was the nickname that Kim had given to Billy's adopted daughter Katrina who was now three years old.

"Tell Trini thank you and I promise we'll bring the baby over soon so she can meet her," Kim told him.

"Well I think it's time we let the new family have some time alone," said Kat.

"Oh no, you guys don't have to rush off," Kim told her.

"You need to rest, trust me you're going to need it," Kat replied.

"Thanks for coming guys," Jason said as they left.

"Well it's just the three of us now," said Kim.

"Make that the two of us," Jason said noticing that Jayne had drifted off to sleep.

"She really is amazing," Kim said as they watched their daughter's sleeping form.

"Thank you," Jason told her.

"For what?" Kim asked.

"For making me a dad," he said.

"Thanks for making me a mom," she said as they kissed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: **_Happy New Year! I hope that everyone had a nice holiday. Being that it's a new year, I have resolved to finish this story soon so if things seem to speed up a bit you'll know the reason. _

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Thanks, I think Jason and Kimberly will make great parents too._

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Yeah, excluding Rocky from that last chapter was a big oversight on my part so I hope this chapter will make it up to you. _

**NatyAlbie: **_I'm glad you liked that chapter; I thought it would be funny to see Jason panicking when Kim went into labor._

**ae1102: **_I thought it was time that Jason and Kimberly had a baby. As for whether they'll have more you'll just have to keep reading or sneak a peek at the previous two Season stories that I wrote. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I'm happy that last chapter turned out ok, I felt like it took me forever to write it and I was never satisfied but I'm glad my readers liked it._

**AJ: **_Yup, Jason and Kim are a family now!_

* * *

"Hayley, this really was a great party," said Kim as she and Hayley finally finished cleaning up after a welcome home party for Tommy who had just returned home from a three month expedition.

"Thanks Kim, it was really great getting to hang out with everyone, it makes me feel like I'm more a part of the group," Hayley replied.

Hayley had just recently moved to Angel Grove and had bought the old youth center and turned it into Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Well you are definitely a great addition to our group and I know Billy thinks so," Kim told her.

"You know when I came here to stay with Kat while Tommy was away, I had no idea that I would be so lucky as to fall for such an amazing guy," Hayley replied.

"If you ask me, Billy's the lucky one, I mean not many people would be willing to move their whole lives the way you did," Kim told her.

"Well what else could I do, Billy has Trini to think about, moving would be a huge adjustment for her, plus Billy's parents are here and I know what a big help they are to him so it just made sense that I be the one to move besides things in Reefside just haven't been the same since Tommy and Kat moved back here," said Hayley.

"I wish I could have seen the look on Tommy's face when you told him that not only had you bought the old youth center and moved to town but you had started dating Billy as well," said Kim.

"He was definitely surprised but happy at the same time, he's been trying for years to get me and Billy together, he's just mad that I waited until he wasn't around to actually give Billy a chance," Hayley said with a laugh.

"That's what he gets for leaving his wife and son for three months and missing the birth of his daughter," Kim replied.

"Well, in Tommy defense, Susan made her appearance a week earlier than expected," said Hayley with a smile.

"She got that from Kat, because if she had taken after Tommy she would have been a week late," said Kim causing both women to laugh as Billy walked over to them carrying a sleeping Trini in his arms.

"Hope I'm not interrupting but I think it's time I headed home, I think Trini's had enough excitement for one day," he said.

"We're pretty much done with everything but I still have a few things I need to do here so I will call you later," Hayley said as she gave Billy a quick kiss.

"You guys are too sweet, just do me a favor, when you decide to get married please don't pull an Aisha and Zack," said Kim. The group had just received a letter from Zack and Aisha who were in Africa and had learned that the two had eloped and were now married.

"Pay no attention to her, she's just mad that Aisha didn't come home so she could plan the wedding," said Jason.

"But planning the wedding is the fun part and Aisha missed out on all that," said Kim.

"Too late to do anything about that now, they're married get over it, now come on we should get Jayne home," said Jason.

* * *

"Honey, have you seen my address book?" Kim asked later that night.

"I think it's on the counter in the kitchen," he replied.

"Great, thanks," Kim said as she grabbed the phone and headed off to the kitchen.

"You're not calling Aisha and Zack are you?" Jason asked as he followed her.

"What if I am," she said as she flipped through the pages of her book.

"Don't you remember what the letter said, they're off on their honeymoon," he told her.

"Oh right, I forgot," Kim said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Aisha will call you as soon as they get back with all the details or better yet maybe they'll decide to pay us all a visit," he replied.

"I hope so, I just really wish we could have been there," she said.

"I know but like I said maybe they'll come for a visit and we can throw another party at the Cyberspace, I'm sure Hayley wouldn't mind," he told her.

"Or maybe Emily will have her restaurant open by then and we could just have the party there," said Kim.

"How weird was that, Emily showing up with Rocky," he said.

"Are you really ok with that?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I be, Emily and I broke up years ago, but it was a little surprising to see her with Rocky but if it's what they both want, I hope it works out," he replied.

"Well you better get used to it because from what I saw at the party, I think those two really like each other," Kim told him.

* * *

"Jason, Rocky's here," Kim called a day later.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Jason asked as he came into the living room.

"I was just in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by, I was hoping we could talk but if you're busy, I could just come back later," Rocky replied.

"Uh, no I'm not busy, what's up," said Jason.

"Jason, we're heading out so we'll see you two later," said Kim as she picked up Jayne who was ten months old.

"Kim, you do have to leave on my account," said Rocky.

"We're not, we're meeting Jason's mom in the park, so you showed up at a great time, otherwise Jason would have been here alone," Kim told him.

"You two have fun, I'll meet you at my parents' later for dinner," Jason said as he kissed them both goodbye.

"So that was some party yesterday wasn't it," Rocky said as he took a seat.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun having everyone together, watching all the kids run around, you and Emily seemed like you were having a good time," Jason replied.

"Look man, about that, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about me and Emily," Rocky told him.

"Rocky, you don't have to apologize about bringing Emily, you're allowed to date whoever you want," Jason replied.

"I know but she is your ex-girlfriend, I hope I didn't make things too uncomfortable for you and Kim," said Rocky.

"That's right, she's my ex-girlfriend and I'll admit it was a bit weird seeing her but only because it's been years since I last talked to her, any feelings I had left over for Emily were gone a long time ago, in case you've forgotten I spent the years after my breakup with Emily pining over Kim who I finally managed to get thanks in part to your big mouth, Kim and I both want you to be happy and if Emily's the one who can do that well then I wish you all the luck," Jason told him.

"Thanks, I know I don't have to tell you what a great girl Emily is, I know I didn't pay much attention to her in high school because she was your girlfriend but now that I've really gotten to know her, it kinda makes me wish I had given you a little competition," Rocky said with a laugh.

"I never had a chance to ask you at the party but how did the two of you end up meeting again," said Jason.

"Believe it or not, she actually just walked into the dojo one day, it turns out that one of the kids in my class is her nephew," Rocky told him.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Jason asked.

"Jeff Reynolds," Rocky answered.

"I'm not sure I know him," said Jason.

"He just started classes about a month ago, usually his dad would pick him up but Emily started watching the kids for her sister in the afternoons so she started coming in everyday and we got to talking and before I knew it were meeting up for coffee and things just sort of evolved from there," Rocky replied.

"Well I'm really happy for you Rocky, for both of you, it's about time you found the right woman and settled down like the rest of us," Jason told him.

"Now you're starting to sound like Aisha in that letter, can you believe she and Zack actually eloped," said Rocky.

"Actually I can, eloping sounds just like something Zack would do, if I had thought Kim would go along with it I would have tried to get her to marry me in Paris but you know Kim, she wanted to plan the perfect wedding," said Jason.

"Just tell Kim not to get any ideas about planning a wedding for me and Emily, we're still getting to know each other and I don't want to rush into anything we're not ready for," Rocky replied.

"I don't believe it, our little Rocky is actually growing up," Jason joked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **_Like I said before, I plan on updating as often as I can 1) because this site needs more JaKim and 2) For my fellow Crusaders who are dedicated to making that happen. I packed a lot into this chapter so I hope you don't get too confused._

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks! Hope to see more of BTS soon!!! The Crusade continues!!!_

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Yeah, I wanted to be different so I thought Rocky and Emily would make an interesting pair. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Yes, I believe I am the first to pair up Rocky and Emily, it says so on my profile and no one has corrected me so I guess it's true. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Yes, everyone is happy which is the way I like it. _

**NatyAlbie: **_Thanks, Hayley/Billy and Aisha/Zack will be getting their own stories!_

**AJ: **_Gotta love Kim's excitement over wedding planning!_

* * *

"I really wish you guys would have come for a visit, the party won't be the same without you there," Kim said into the phone.

"_I wish we could be there too but it's just too expensive flying back and forth from Africa, besides we'll be home in a few weeks for Rocky and Emily's wedding," Aisha told her. _

"I know but why is it the only time the two of you visit is when someone's getting married, Rocky and Emily are the last ones, I hope that doesn't mean this will be the last time I'll see you," Kim replied.

Zack and Aisha along with their son Marcus had returned to Angel Grove two years ago for the wedding of Billy and Hayley.

"_Actually Zack's parents will be celebrating their anniversary in six months so we'll be back for that too so you'll see us twice this year," said Aisha. _

"I guess that's better than not seeing you at all," replied Kim.

"_You and Jason could come and visit us, seeing Africa would be a great experience for Jayne," Aisha told her. _

"That would be great but Jason and I won't be traveling anywhere for at least the next nine months," Kim told her.

"_Nine months? Does that mean what I think it does?" Aisha asked. _

"Yes, Jason and I are expecting another baby!" Kim said excitedly.

"_Oh Kim, that's so great, congratulations, Jason must be so thrilled," said Aisha. _

"We both are, I just hope Jayne isn't too upset that she'll no longer be the center of attention," said Kim.

"Kim, we need to get to Tommy and Kat's, the party starts in five minutes," said Jason as he came into the room.

"Aisha, yeah, we're about to be late, I can't wait till I get to see you in person, ok, love you too, bye," Kim said as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Sorry we're late," Kim said as she and Jason entered the house followed by Jayne.

"How can you be late, you live right next door," quipped Rocky.

"We were on the phone with Zack and Aisha," Jason explained.

"They said to tell everyone Happy Fourth of July and that they missed us all terribly," Kim replied.

"I wish they could be here with us," Billy said.

"Me too, but at least their coming back for the wedding," Rocky told him.

"The food's ready," Kat announced and everyone headed to the backyard.

"Kat, everything smells great," Rocky told her.

"Well dig in, because I do not want a lot of leftovers," Kat replied.

"With Rocky, we'll be lucky if any of us gets to have seconds," Jason joked.

"Ha ha, enough with the food cracks, I can't help it, I love to eat," Rocky replied.

"Oh, I don't know, give it a few months and I'm sure I'll be eating way more than Rocky," Emily said mischievously.

"Don't tell us you're staring to pick up his bad habits," Jason teased her.

"Not exactly," Emily replied.

"We might as well tell them, I guess," Rocky said.

"Tell us what?" Kat questioned.

"Wait, you two didn't run off and elope did you?" Hayley questioned.

"No, we didn't elope, the wedding is only a few weeks away and my mom would kill us if we did something like that," Rocky answered.

"Ok, then what's this big news you have to tell us," Tommy replied.

"We're having a baby!" Emily announced.

"That's wonderful, congratulations," Billy told them.

"I'm so happy for you," Kim said as she gave Emily a hug.

"It really is great news," Kat said as she too hugged Emily.

"So I guess you really are finally settling down," Tommy told Rocky.

"Yeah and I couldn't be happier," Rocky replied.

"So what did your parents think when you told them the news?" Hayley asked.

"We haven't told them yet, we can't decide if we should wait until after the wedding to tell them or not," Emily replied.

"I'm sure that both your parents will be thrilled," Jason said.

"And what about our parents, do you think they'll be thrilled too?" Kim asked her husband and smiled at him.

"Wait, you're having a baby too?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah, we just found out last week, Jayne's going to be a big sister," Kim told her.

"Oh Kim, that's great, now I have someone to go through this whole pregnancy thing with me," Emily replied.

"Make that the three of us," Kat finally spoke up.

"No way, this is incredible," Kim said.

"What is there something in the water?" Rocky questioned.

"Well don't look at me, no big news here," Hayley told him.

"What are the odds huh, the three of us all having babies at the same time," Emily said.

"It's so great, our babies will get to grow up together," said Kim.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

"Jason, do we really have to go to the cyberspace, I was hoping we could stop by your parents and tell them the baby's sex," said Kim.

She had just had a doctor's visit along with Kat and Emily and the three of them had each learned the sexes of their babies.

"I promise we'll head straight to my parents as soon as we're done here," Jason told her as they arrived at the cyberspace.

"Ladies first," said Rocky as he held open the door and allowed Kim, Emily and Kat to walk through the door first and then their husband's followed them.

SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as soon as they entered the room. They looked around and saw all of their friends and family along with some of the moms of the girls that Kim coached in gymnastics and Katherine taught ballet to.

"Oh my gosh, this is wonderful," said Kim.

"The joint baby shower was Tanya and Hayley's idea but I have a surprise of my own," Jason told her.

"Hello Kimberly, you look beautiful as always," said Jean-Luc who appeared along with Kimberly's mother.

"Mom, Luc, I can't believe it," said Kim as she gave them each a hug.

"Oh Kim, I love you so much," said her mom.

"I love you too Mom, I just can't believe you came all this way for my baby shower," Kim told her.

"Well I've always felt guilty about missing the first one so I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice," said Grace.

"How'd the doctor's visit go?" Jason's mom asked as she and Jason's father walked over followed by Jayne who was now three.

"It went great, Kim and the baby are both perfectly healthy," Jason answered as he picked Jayne up in his arms.

"Guess what Jayne, you're going to have a little brother," Kim told her.

"A boy, oh Kim that's wonderful," said her mother.

"Yeah, now we'll have one of each," said Jason with a smile.

* * *

"I am so tired, who knew two little girls could have so much energy," Kim remarked over a week later as she and Jason got ready for bed. She had spent the afternoon babysitting Susan Oliver while Tommy worked at the dojo because Kat was away visiting Adam and Tanya in Stone Canyon.

"Sorry I wasn't here to help out but to make it up to you, why don't you sleep in tomorrow and I'll handle things with Jayne," Jason told her.

"Thanks, that's very sweet of you," Kim said as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Hello?" Jason whispered later that night not wanting to wake up Kimberly who was sleeping beside him.

"Jase, it's me, sorry for calling your cell phone but I didn't want to call the house and wake up Kim and Jayne," Tommy told him.

"It's ok, bro, hold on a sec," Jason said as he quietly slipped out of the bedroom. "What's wrong?" Jason asked knowing that something terrible must have happened for Tommy to wake him up at this time of night.

"The police called, Kat's been in an accident and I need to get to Angel Grove General as quickly as possible, I don't want to wake the kids," Tommy explained.

"I'll be right over," Jason replied as he hung up the phone.

"Uncle Jason, where's my Dad?" asked Patrick who was now seven.

"Hey little man, what are you doing awake?" Jason asked him.

"Where's my dad?" Patrick asked again.

"Your dad had something important to take care of but he'll be back soon, come on let's go get Susie and the two of you can stay at our house for the night," Jason answered.

"Jason, what's going on?" Kim asked as Jason came back home with Patrick and Susan.

"Tommy had to go somewhere so the kids are gonna stay with us for awhile," Jason told her.

"Ok, now tell me what's going on?" Kim asked once they had gotten Patrick and Susan settled in the guest room.

"Apparently Kat was on her way home and there was some kind of accident, she's at the hospital and Tommy's there with her now," Jason answered.

"What kind of accident, is she gonna be ok, what about the baby?" Kim asked.

"Try not to worry, we don't know anything yet, I think I'll head to the hospital, will you be ok here with the kids," said Jason.

"I'll be fine but you call the minute you know anything," she said.

"I will, I promise," he said giving her a quick kiss before running out the door.

* * *

"Jason, what's happening with Katherine," Kim asked as she entered the emergency room followed closely by Billy and Hayley.

"Pinky, what are you doing here, who's watching the kids?" Jason asked.

"I called your mom and she came over, I just couldn't sit at home not knowing what was going on," she told him.

"Kim, you shouldn't be here, all you're going to do is get yourself all worked up and that's not good for you or the baby," Jason said concerned.

"Jason, I'll be fine, now tell me what's going on, where's Tommy," Kim replied.

"He's in the room with Kat, there was some head trauma and Kat's in a coma," Jason informed them.

"Oh no poor Tommy," Hayley said as she grabbed onto Billy.

"What about the baby?" Kim asked.

"The baby's ok for now but they want Tommy's permission to do a C-Section so they can operate on Kat," Jason revealed.

"But it's too soon, the baby's not ready," Kim said.

"See this is exactly why I didn't want you here," Jason said seeing that Kim was becoming upset.

"Has anyone called Tanya or Adam to let them know what happened?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I called them, Tanya's just beside herself, she thinks it's her fault for encouraging Kat to come home early, she said Kat wanted to surprise Tommy and that's why she didn't call him about her plans," Jason informed them.

"Hey guys, I came as fast as I could," Rocky said as he joined them.

"Where's Emily?" Kim asked.

"She was still asleep and I didn't want to upset her until I knew exactly what was going on," Rocky replied and they filled him in on the situation.

* * *

"What can I do?" Kim asked as she entered the hospital chapel where Tommy was sitting.

"Hey Kim, are you sure you should be here?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just so sorry for what you're going through," Kim told him.

"I spoke to Kat's parents, it might be a few days before they're able to get here," Tommy said.

"I know how hard that must be for them, but I'm here if you need me along with Jason and everyone else and your parents are here too," Kim replied.

"I have to save the baby, it's what Kat would want, she would give her life for our kids, I told the doctor I wouldn't consent to the C-section, I need to give my daughter more time, even if it means losing her mother," Tommy said as he started to cry.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you to reach that decision but I think you're right, it's what Kat would want," Kim said as she took him into her arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **_(Shameless plug) If you want to read the full account of Kat's accident then I suggest you check out A Season to Remember because this story doesn't cover everything just things from Jason and Kim's point of view. _

_My thanks to those readers who have now read about Kat's accident for the third time, I hope that each time brings a new perspective to the story. _

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Tommy loves Kat enough to know that she would want him to do everything to save the baby, as most mother's would choose to give their lives for their children. It was actually a very hard decision for him to come to but like I said above that's covered more in the first story. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Poor Kat and Poor Tommy. It's a horrible situation!_

**BellaDayDream: **_It's a sad event to write about but I just had to include it in this story because Kim and Jason were a big part of it._

**NatyAlbie: **_I think situations like this really show how truly close the group is. _

**CoolDiva: **_If I have any thing to say about it, the Crusade will never stop!!!_

* * *

"Jason, I'm heading to the hospital," Kim told him one afternoon. It was now weeks later since the accident that had put Katherine into a coma.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I'll be fine, I won't stay long, I just want to check on the baby and you know make sure Tommy's getting at least a little rest," Kim replied.

"OK, well give Tommy my love," he said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Excuse me, I was hoping I could see the Oliver baby," Kim said as she walked into the neonatal intensive care unit at the hospital. Tommy had finally allowed the C-Section to be performed after finally being assured by the doctors that the baby now had a better chance of survival.

"I'm sorry only family's allowed inside," the nurse told her.

"It's ok, she is family, she's Tommy's sister," Lily Oliver said as she approached.

"Oh of course, I'll get you a gown to put on," the nurse said as she left.

"She's new here, otherwise she would have known that Tommy's an only child, I'm glad you're here, Tommy could use a friend right now," Lily replied as she gave Kim a hug.

"I know Kat would do the same if the situation was reversed and that were Jason in there worrying about our baby," Kim told her.

"I'm going to go check on Katherine before I start my rounds, give Tommy a hug for me," Lily said as she walked away.

"She really is beautiful," Kim said as she came up next to Tommy as he sat watching his daughter who was inside an incubator and hooked up to machines.

"I didn't think they would let anyone but family in here," Tommy replied.

"Shh, your mom told them I was your sister, I hope you don't mind," Kim told him.

"No, I'm glad for the company," he said as he got up from his chair and offered it to her.

"Lauren is pretty name," Kim remarked as she read the baby's name tag.

"Kat picked it out," Tommy replied.

"Did she pick out the name Audrey too?" Kim asked referring to the baby's middle name.

"No, that was my choice, it means strong and right now my little girl needs all the strength she can get," Tommy explained.

"It's a perfect name, what's the word on Katherine," Kim replied.

"The whole point of letting the baby be born early was so that Kat would have a better chance of recovery but so far there's been no change in her condition, there's nothing more the doctor's can do, it's all up to Kat now," Tommy told her.

"Kat loves you and your kids so much, I just know she's going to fight to come back to you," Kim said.

"I hope you're right but all this waiting is killing me, I feel so helpless, I can't do anything but watch as my daughter struggles to live and my wife fights to wake up, I don't know what I'm going to do if they don't make it," Tommy told her.

"You have got to stop thinking that way, they need you to believe in them, I know it feels like you're doing nothing but it's all you can do right now," Kim replied.

"I really appreciate you being here Kim, I don't know what I would have done without you and Jason and everyone else for that matter," Tommy told her.

"We're family, where else would I be," Kim told him with a smile.

* * *

"Mommy, come play with us," said Jayne as Kim entered Jayne's bedroom. Kim had just woken up from a nap.

"What's going on here?" Kim questioned.

"Daddy and I are having a tea party," Jayne told her.

"How'd you sleep?" Jason asked.

"Good, I really needed the rest," Kim answered.

"I don't doubt it, what with the amount of time you've been spending at the hospital lately," Jason replied.

"Mommy, would you like some tea?" Jayne asked interrupting her parents.

"I would absolutely love some," Kim told her as she sat down on Jayne's bed.

"Here you go," Jayne said as she handed Kim a cup and Kim pretended to drink.

"Wow, this is by far the best tea I've ever tasted," said Kim as the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," said Jason.

"Mommy, can we go to the park tomorrow?" Jayne asked.

"Sure baby, and I'll even pack a picnic and you can bring this delicious tea," Kim said with a smile as Jason returned.

"That was Tommy," he said.

"OK, so what's the news?" she questioned.

"Kat's finally awake," he told her.

"Oh thank God, that's the best news ever," Kim said as she got up to give Jason a hug.

"She doesn't remember the accident but the doctor's seem to think she's going to make a full recovery," he said.

"I am so glad to hear that," she said.

"You can go to the hospital and see her if you want, Jayne and I will be fine," said Jason.

"No, I think she and Tommy need some time to themselves and I need a little time with my family, I'm just glad that this whole ordeal is over with," Kim told him.

* * *

**Months later**

"So what do you think of your little brother?" Jason asked Jayne as he sat her down on the hospital bed next to Kim who was holding the baby.

"He's little," said Jayne.

"You were this little once," Kim told her.

"Show Mommy what you brought him," said Jason.

"I brought him a teddy bear," Jayne said.

"She picked it out all by herself," said Jason.

"It's beautiful, I'm sure it's going to be his favorite," Kim told her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," a voice called from the doorway.

"Of course not, come in," Kim said as she looked up and saw Kat.

"He's beautiful," said Kat.

"Thanks, we think so too," said Jason with a smile.

"He looks just like you," Kat told him.

"I guess it's a good thing that we decided to name him Jason then," said Kim.

"Well Jason, you are a very lucky little boy because you have the best parents in the world," said Kat.

"How's Lauren?" Kim asked.

"She's good, she still needs to put on a few more pounds before they'll let us take her home but she's getting better everyday," Kat answered as there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in you two," Jason said as Rocky and Emily walked in.

"I'm gonna go back to Lauren, congratulations," Kat said as she said a quick hello to Rocky and Emily before leaving the room.

"Hi guys, this is Jason, Jason this is your Uncle Rocky and Aunt Emily," said Kim.

"Jason huh, you know seeing as how the two of you might not even be together if it hadn't been for my big mouth, it would have been nice if you had named the kid after me," said Rocky.

"Your Uncle Rocky is such a big joker," Kim said as she looked down at her son.

"Why don't you name one of your kids Rocky?" asked Jason.

"Believe me I suggested it but she won't let me," Rocky answered.

"He is so tiny, I can't believe we're going to have two of these soon," remarked Emily who was pregnant with twin boys.

"How much longer until the big day?" asked Jason.

"The doctor said one more week and then we'll be parents," Rocky told him.

"I can't wait, I mean I've loved being pregnant but I'm just so excited to finally get to see my boys," said Emily.

"Would you like to hold him?" Kim asked her.

"I'd love to," Emily said as Kim handed the baby to her.

"You guys did good," said Rocky as he looked down at the baby.

"Want to hold him?" Emily asked her husband.

"No, that's ok, I don't really like holding babies until they're a few months old," he told her.

"You are aware that our children will probably be this small when they're born, so you might as well get used to it," she said.

"Just make sure you support his head and you'll be fine," Kim assured him.

"You look just like your dad but I still think they should have named you Rocky," he said.

"You'll never change will you," Jason said with a laugh.

* * *

"Welcome to your home little guy," Jason said a few days later as he brought Kim and their son home.

"I'll go put this stuff in the nursery," said Jason's father.

"Let me hold my beautiful grandson," said Jason's mother.

"Hi Mommy," said Jayne as she came running over.

"Hi Big Sister," Kim said as she scooped Jayne up into her arms.

"Oh Jason, he looks so much like you when he was your age," said Jason's mother.

"I think it's time we put him down for a nap," said Kim as she took her son back from her mother-in-law.

"Ok, you go do that and I'll go into the kitchen and make us some lunch," she told them.

"You ok, you've been really quiet since we left the hospital," said Jason after Kim put their son in his crib.

"I'm just thinking how lucky we are that our son was born healthy and that we got to bring him home, not everyone is so lucky, I can't imagine how hard it is for Kat having Lauren still in the hospital," Kim replied.

"But you heard what Kat said, Lauren's getting better everyday and she'll be home before you know it," he told her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be so down, I guess my hormones are still out of whack, this is a happy day, our son is home," she said.

"I love you so much Pinky and I love our family," he told her.

"I love you too Rex," she said as they kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **_I had planned to have this update out a few days ago but a family emergency prevented me from finishing the chapter. Things are back on track now and since this story will soon be ending, I've been thinking of which of my stories to publish next. _

_Thus, I have created a poll and would very much appreciate it if you would stop by my profile and give me your opinion on which story you would like to see from me next._

_Shout out to AJ for review #150!_

**BellaDaydream: **_Ranger babies are always great!_

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_One of my favorite things about writing this series has been including Rocky!_

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Thanks so much!_

**CoolDiva: **_Kim and Tommy, just as friends? Imagine that and the world didn't end…LOL_

**AJ: **_Thanks. I've had to read Tommy and Kat's season numerous times, mostly to make sure that each story follows the others but I've enjoyed it each time so I hope you will too._

**GracefulCrane: **_Gotta love Rocky's big mouth!!_

* * *

"Hey JJ, look out the window," Kim said to her eight year old son Jason, whom Rocky had given the nickname JJ.

"Is that Paris?" JJ asked.

"It sure is, we're almost there," Kim replied.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get here," JJ responded.

"It's so beautiful," remarked Jayne, who was now eleven, from across the plane's aisle where she sat with Jason as she looked out at the night sky and saw the city lights below them.

"Just wait till you see it up close," Jason told his daughter.

"I can't wait to see the look on my mom's face when she sees that we're here," Kim said as they made their way through the airport.

"There's Luc," said JJ as they approached Kim's stepfather.

"JJ, you are getting so big, the last time I saw you, you were a tiny little boy," Luc said as he gave JJ a hug.

"Hi Luc," said Jayne as she too gave her step-grandfather a hug.

"Jayne, you have to stop becoming so beautiful, your father's going to have his work cut out for him when the boys start noticing you," Luc told her.

"Hey Luc, thanks for picking us up," said Jason as he shook Luc's hand.

"You are my family, surely you didn't think I would let you take a cab," Luc replied.

"So Mom still doesn't know we're coming?" Kim asked.

"No, she thinks that we're entertaining a potential buyer for one of my paintings, she is going to be so thrilled to see all of you," Luc said as he led them to his car.

* * *

"Luc, is that you?" Grace asked as she heard the door shut.

"Oui, mon amour and I have a confession to make," said Luc as he entered the kitchen where Grace was finishing up dinner.

"What kind of confession and where are our guests?" she asked.

"That is what I have to explain, you see I lied to you, I wasn't at the airport picking up a potential buyer," he replied.

"Then where were you?" she asked.

"I was at the airport picking up a very special birthday present for you," he answered.

"Oh honey, I thought I said I didn't want you to make a big fuss this year," she told him.

"Well if you want we could just go back home," said Kim as she walked in the room followed by Jason and the kids.

"Oh Kim, I can't believe you're all here!" Grace exclaimed as she ran over to hug her daughter.

"Happy Birthday Mom," Kim told her.

"It certainly is now," said Grace.

* * *

"Well what do you think of Paris so far?" Andrew, Kim's brother, asked Jayne a few days later as he and his wife Hélène joined the family for lunch.

"I love it, today we saw the Eiffel Tower and yesterday we went to the Louvre, but I know there's a lot more to see and I'm afraid we won't be able to see it all before we go home," Jayne replied.

"Yes, well maybe your grandmother and I can convince your parents to let you and your brother come and stay with us one summer," said Luc.

"Can we Mom, that would be so great," said Jayne.

"We'll see," Kim told her.

"And what about you JJ, what do you think of Paris?" asked Andrew.

"It's great, did you know they have two Statue of Liberty's here, Luc said they are a symbol of the French Revolution," said JJ.

"He's right they are and did you know that the larger version in New York was given to America as a gift from France," said Andrew.

"Yeah, that's cool," JJ told him.

"If the kids are up to more sightseeing, why don't we head to the Champs-Élysées," Hélène suggested.

"Of course, my wife suggests shopping," Andrew joked.

"Yes, it is a major shopping street but there is a lot more to the Champs-Élysées than shopping," said Grace.

"It is, la plus belle avenue du monde," said Luc.

"What does that mean?" asked JJ.

"It means the most beautiful avenue in the world," Luc told him.

"Sounds great, I can't wait to see some of the shops in Paris," said Jayne.

"She hears the word shopping and her eyes light up, just like her mother," Jason teased.

* * *

"I just love Paris at night," Kim remarked later that night as she sat in a café with her mother.

"Me too and I'm glad that I get share it with you for once," Grace told her.

"I've really missed you Mom," said Kim.

"I've missed you too, I can't get over how big the kids are getting, I feel like I'm missing so much of their lives," said Grace.

"Well maybe Jason and I could consider sending them here one summer," Kim told her.

"Oh Kim, that would be wonderful and you and Jason wouldn't have to worry about the expense, Luc and I would be happy to pay for them to come and visit us," said Grace.

"You don't have to do that Mom, if Jason and I decide to send them we can save up for it," Kim told her.

"Nonsense, I'm their grandmother and it's my job to spoil them," Grace told her.

"I think you did enough of that today with the shopping spree you took Jayne on," Kim responded.

"She really did seem to enjoy herself, Jason's right, she definitely takes after you when it comes to shopping," Grace said with a laugh.

"Hmm, I wonder where I got it from," Kim replied.

"Seriously though, Kim I just want to tell you how proud I am of the mother that you've become, you're raising two exceptional children," said Grace.

"Well I had a good teacher," Kim told her.

"Really because I feel like I wasn't there for you enough," Grace replied.

"Mom, what are you talking about, you were a great mother, you still are," said Kim.

"I guess I just feel guilty about leaving you after Luc and I got married," said Grace.

"I don't resent you if that's what you think, I was very happy for you," Kim told her.

"Thanks but sometimes I think maybe Luc and I should have stayed in Angel Grove at least until you were finished with high school," said Grace.

"But when I couldn't bear to leave my friends you let me move in with Aisha and then you and Dad let me go all the way to Florida by myself so I could live out my dream and I will always be grateful to you for that," Kim told her.

"One of the hard things as a parent is knowing when it's ok to let go of your children and let them make their own choices," Grace replied.

"Well I hope when the time comes I can do the same for Jayne and JJ," said Kim.

"I'm sure you will," said Grace.

* * *

"I'll never forget our first trip to Paris together and now seeing it through the eyes of our children has made me appreciate it even more," said Jason and he and Kim took a walk.

"You know I was talking to my mom and I think maybe it would be a good idea if we let the kids come back one summer," Kim told her.

"Yeah, I think that would be ok, they don't get to see your mom or Luc enough as it is," Jason replied.

"Good, I think we're going to make our daughter very happy," she said.

"I know Paris has tons of beautiful spots but this will always be my favorite," said Jason as the couple stopped on a bridge.

"That was a wonderful night," said Kim as she remembered the first time Jason had brought her to this particular bridge.

"Best night of my life, you agreed to marry me," he said.

"Best decision of my life," she said as the two shared a kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **_If you haven't done so already, I would really appreciate it if you'd stop by my profile and take the poll I've set up. There's currently a three way tie and if it's not broken I'll probably end up flipping a coin to see which story to publish next. Your input is greatly appreciated. _

_Thanks to NatyAlbie for review #160!_

**BellaDaydream: **_Thanks, all is well with my family now! I'm sure after the Paris trip, Jason would be dreading the credit card bills. _

**CoolDiva: **_It is a little sad that this story is almost over, then again I feel like I've been working on it forever so it'll be nice to finally have it finished. _

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Thanks, I think Jason and Kim make great parents too. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Thanks!_

**AJ: **_Jayne definitely takes after her mom when it comes to shopping. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks!_

**NatyAlbie: **_The kids will grow up very quickly in the chapters coming up. _

* * *

"Jayne, can I come in?" Kim asked as she knocked on the bedroom door of her seventeen year old daughter.

"Sure Mom, what's up," said Jayne as Kim walked in the door.

"How would you like to go to Australia with me in a few weeks?" Kim asked.

"Australia?" Jayne questioned.

"Yeah, have you forgotten your best friend is going to be competing in the Pan Global Games and naturally as her coach I'm going with her," Kim answered.

"I can't believe I forgot, Susie's been talking about it nonstop," Jayne told her.

"So does that mean you want to come?" Kim asked.

"Of course I want to go, I mean it's not every day that I get to go to Australia and watch my best friend win a gold medal," said Jayne.

"Great, I'll go make our plane reservations, we're heading out a week early so that Susie can get familiar with the facility," Kim told her.

"Mom, you aren't going to make Susie spend all of her time at the gym are you?" Jayne questioned.

"No I don't think that will be necessary," said Kim.

"Good because I cannot go all the way to Australia without at least one day of shopping," said Jayne.

"You really are my daughter aren't you," Kim said with a laugh as she began to walk out of the room.

"Mom, you're not disappointed that it's Susie and not me that's going to the Pan Globals are you?" Jayne asked.

"Sweetheart, I love you and I could never be disappointed in you," Kim replied.

"I know but I'm sure when you imagined having a daughter you always imagined that she'd follow in your footsteps," said Jayne.

"Maybe but I wouldn't trade having you as my daughter for anything in the world, I couldn't be prouder of my daughter, the ballerina, and if you had to follow in someone's footsteps, I'm glad it's Kat," Kim told her.

"I love you Mom," said Jayne.

"I love you too," Kim responded.

* * *

"Mom, is Dad home yet?" Jayne asked as she walked into the kitchen where Kim was preparing dinner.

"Not yet but he should be here soon," Kim replied.

"Will you call me when he gets here, I want to talk to the two of you about something," Jayne told her.

"Sure, what's up," said Kim.

"I really think I should wait and tell the two of you together," Jayne responded.

"Ok, now I really want to know what's going on so you have got to tell me now," said Kim.

"Alright maybe it will be better if tell you first, I might need your help convincing Dad that it's a good idea," said Jayne.

"You might need my help convincing Dad that what's a good idea?" Kim questioned.

"When JJ and I went to Paris last summer, I sort of auditioned for the Paris Conservatory and I was accepted," Jayne revealed.

"And you want to go, to Paris I mean?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I fell in love with Paris the first time you took me there and I've loved spending the summers there with Grandma and Luc and it would be such an amazing opportunity to study ballet there," Jayne replied.

"Well if it's really what you want then I think it's a great idea," Kim told her.

"Thank you, thank you, you're the best," Jayne said as she gave her mother a hug.

"Don't thank me just yet, we still have to run it by your father," said Kim.

"I know but don't worry I've taken care of everything so there's no reason for him to object," Jayne told her.

* * *

"Dinner was great, Mom," said J.J.

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Kim responded.

"Is it ok if I head next door, I promised Lauren that I'd help her with some homework," he said.

"Sure, go ahead," Kim told him.

"Don't stay too late," Jason called after his son.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Jayne asked.

"You can always talk to me, you know that," Jason answered.

"I need to show you something," Jayne said as she held up an envelope.

"Is that your acceptance letter from the American Ballet?" Jason questioned.

Jayne had already discussed her desire to attend a ballet school after graduating from high school.

"This isn't from the American Ballet," Jayne answered.

"Then what is it?" Jason asked.

"I think you should read it," said Jayne as she handed the envelope to Jason.

"The National Superior Conservatory of Paris for Music and Dance would like to extend an invitation of admission to Jayne Scott," Jason said as he opened it and read the letter that was inside.

"Why would a conservatory in Paris offer you admission?" Jason questioned.

"Because I kinda auditioned for them last summer when I went to visit Grandma Grace and Luc," Janye revealed.

"What do you mean you kinda auditioned for them?" asked Jason.

"I know I should have told you but I figured what was the point, I mean I didn't really expect to get in but now that I have, I really want to go," Jayne replied.

"You want to study in Paris," said Jason.

"Yes, I know it's really far away and I'm just sort of springing this on you but I love Paris, I have since the first time you took me there when I was eleven," Jayne told them.

"Not only is it far away but it's also pretty expensive, where are you going to live, how are you going to pay your expenses," said Jason.

"Well, I talked it over with Grandma and she said that I could live with her and Luc for as long as it takes for me to complete the program and as for the rest of my expenses, I was thinking that I could get a part time job, Uncle Andrew said he's always looking for more assistants," Jayne replied.

"Sounds like she has everything all worked out," said Kim.

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to think that I just decided this without thinking it through, I've filled out all the necessary paperwork and I already have a passport, all I really need is your blessing because I really want to go," said Jayne.

"It was bad enough when you wanted to go to New York and now you want to go all the way to Paris," said Jason.

"But Dad, it's not like I'll be alone, I'll be with family and it's not like I haven't been to Paris before, I've spent my summers there and I know enough of the language that communicating won't really be a problem, plus the conservatory offers weekly French classes so I'm sure I'll be fluent in no time," Jayne responded.

"Is this really what you want?" Jason questioned.

"Yes, more than anything in the world," Jayne answered.

"I'd like to talk to your mother alone about this," said Jason.

"Ok, I'll be up in my room," Jayne said as she left them alone.

"She really does seem prepared," said Kim.

"Yeah but are we really going to let her just go off to Paris," said Jason.

"I don't see what choice we have, this is what she wants and I thought we always agreed that we would support the kids and their dreams and studying ballet is Jayne's dream, it has been since the day she told me that her heart wasn't in gymnastics, it was in ballet and as hard as it was for me not having my daughter follow in my footsteps, I had to let her do what would make her happy," Kim replied.

"You know we'll hardly see her once she leaves, it won't be that easy for her to come home or for us to travel to Paris for that matter," he said.

"I don't want to lose her either but Jason she's a young woman now and it's time for her to make her own decisions," Kim replied.

"It seems like just yesterday she was a little girl and now she's all grown up and moving to Paris," said Jason.

"She'll always be our little girl, no matter how far away she is," Kim replied.

"I know, it's just hard for me to let her go," he said.

"I know but she'll be ok, we've raised her well," said Kim.

"Alright, let's go give our daughter the good news, she's moving to Paris," said Jason.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **_I continue to be blown away by the support for this story. I'm happy that there are those of you who like reading about this couple as much as I like writing about them. _

_Oh and if you're a fan of Jason/Kimberly fics then check out a new one called Through the Years. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Yeah, Jason and Kim will always support the dreams of their kids. _

**NatyAlbie: **_Jason just couldn't bear the thought of his daughter being so far way without him being there to protect her. _

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Jayne was 17 in that last chapter, it was mentioned in the first sentence, and you probably just overlooked it. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_It's nice to know that Jason sounded like a real dad. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, glad I'm keeping some things realistic. _

**BellaDaydream: **_My mom doesn't want my little sister to go away to college either. _

**AJ: **_Keep reading to see what JJ decides to do!_

**fireangel63: **_Thanks, it's nice to have a new reviewer!_

* * *

"JJ, is that you?" Jason asked one night as he heard the front door open.

"Yeah Dad, it's me," said JJ as he walked into the living room and found his dad sitting on the couch.

"How was your date with Lauren?" Jason asked.

"It was great as usual, you weren't waiting up on me, were you," JJ responded.

"No son, I wasn't waiting up on you, I just got caught up in this movie and I wanted to see the end," Jason told him.

"Oh cool," said JJ.

"Are you and Lauren still planning on doing the whole long distance relationship thing?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I mean we know it won't be easy, what with me at Annapolis and Lauren all the way in London but we're willing to do whatever it takes to stay together," JJ replied.

"If you're both willing to work at it then I'm sure everything will be fine," said Jason.

"I'm just going to make sure I make the most of the time we have left," said JJ.

"So tomorrow should be pretty exciting, you're finally graduating," said Jason.

"Yeah, four years ago I couldn't wait to start high school and now it's all over," said JJ.

"Yes, that part of your life is over but soon you'll be starting a whole new chapter at the naval academy and I couldn't be prouder of you for wanting to serve your country," Jason told him.

"Thanks Dad, I'm really happy to have your support," JJ replied.

"You'll always have my support son," Jason told him.

* * *

"Well, how do I look?" JJ asked the next morning as he entered the kitchen dressed in a nice suit.

"Very handsome and so much like your father," Kim told him.

"So what's for breakfast?" JJ asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Pancakes and eggs, your favorite," Kim said as she sat the plate down in front of him.

"I am really going to miss your cooking," JJ told her.

"Don't worry son, I have a feeling your mother is going to be cooking a lot over the next few weeks, she has to give you some reason to come home and visit," said Jason as he joined them at the table.

"Well when I do come home to visit, I promise it won't just be for the food," said JJ.

"No, I'm sure you'll also come home for the free laundry service," Jason teased him.

"Mom, that's not what I meant, I'll come home because I'll miss you," said JJ.

"Well I won't care why you're coming home just as long as you come home more often than your sister, she really should be here," said Kim.

"Mom, Jayne couldn't help it that she's in the middle of a performance and besides she was just home a few months ago for Susie's wedding," JJ replied.

"I know but it's not everyday that her little brother graduates from high school," said Kim.

"Speaking of graduation, you better finish your breakfast, it's almost time for you to be at the school," said Jason.

"All done," JJ said as he took a big gulp of his orange juice and got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked as her son was rushing out of the room.

"I'm gonna grab my cap and gown and then head next door to get Lauren," he answered.

"Drive carefully," said Jason.

"I will, see you guys at the ceremony," JJ said as he left the room.

"It wouldn't have killed him to ride with us," said Kim once she and Jason were alone.

"No but I think JJ and Lauren just wanted a little time alone, they only have a few more weeks together and JJ just wants to make the most of the time they have left," Jason replied.

"I'm not the most important woman in his life anymore," she said.

"Kim, you're his mom, you'll always be important to him, just not the same way that Lauren is," Jason replied.

"I know, I guess I'm just not ready to let go of my little boy," Kim told him.

"Well ready or not, we've got to get going, your little boy is about to graduate," said Jason.

* * *

"Jason, Kim, over here," called Rocky from where he sat with Emily and four of their children.

"Hi guys, thanks for saving us seats," said Jason as he took a seat next to Rocky.

"No problem, the boys had to be here early so we decided to go ahead and come with them," said Rocky whose twin boys would also be graduating.

"Imagine that, sons actually letting their parents drive them to their graduation," remarked Kim.

"Pay no attention to her, she's still mad that JJ wanted to drive with Lauren," Jason told them.

"I can't believe this day is finally here, it seems like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant with twins and now they're graduating and going off to college," said Emily.

"Yeah but you've still got four to go," said Jason.

"Don't remind me," groaned Rocky.

"We love you too Dad," said Rocky's daughter, Daniela, who was seventeen.

"Josh, over here," said Renee another daughter who was sixteen as she waved to Joshua Oliver who was her boyfriend as he was walking in with his parents.

"Three down, and one to go," said Tommy since Lauren would be the third child that he and Kat had watched graduate.

"This just doesn't seem real, I still remember the day the three of us found out we were pregnant at the same time and now those babies are all grown up," said Kat.

"I was just thinking about that joint birthday party that we had for the four of them when they turned one," said Kim.

"This is all they're going to talk about for the rest of the day isn't it," said Rocky.

"I'm afraid so, we might as well get used to it," said Jason.

"I seem to remember you saying the same kinds of things when Jayne graduated," Kim told him.

"That was different, she was my little girl and I worried about her especially since she was going off to Paris," said Jason.

"Well JJ is our little boy, so why aren't you just as worried about him," she responded.

"JJ's not a little boy anymore, he's man now and he can take care of himself," Jason told her.

"Jason Lee Scott, are you saying that because JJ's a boy that automatically means he can take care of himself and Jayne couldn't because she was a girl?" Kim questioned.

"Dude, don't answer that," said Rocky.

"Well," said Kim.

"Uh, the ceremony is starting," said Jason.

"Saved by the band," said Rocky with a laugh.

* * *

"Need some help?" Jason asked a few weeks later as he walked into JJ's bedroom where his son was zipping the last of his suitcases.

"Yeah, you can take those downstairs for me, I'll be down soon," said JJ.

"Ok but hurry, we need to leave for the airport soon," Jason told him.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I saw this room so clean, you didn't have to take down all your posters, this will still be your room no matter how far away you are," said Kim as she entered the room.

"I know that Mom," he told her.

"I can't believe it's already time for you to leave," Kim said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Mom, please don't start, you know I don't like seeing you cry," JJ said as he walked over to give her a hug.

"I can't help it, I'm a Mom, it's what we do," Kim replied.

"I'll write you everyday I promise, and I'll call when I can," JJ told her.

"You better," she said.

"JJ, Lauren's here, it's time to go," Jason called.

"I guess it's that time," said JJ as he picked up the last suitcase.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Kim.

"I love you, Mom," he said.

"I love you too," she said as she followed her son out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **_My reviewers are the greatest, I really appreciate the support. _

_Once more I must ask for your assistance, I made some changes and narrowed my poll down to two choices so if you wouldn't mind going to my profile and taking part in it one more time. (I promise it's the last time I'll ask)_

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks so much, I love writing the family parts. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. _

**NatyAlbie: **_Yeah between all the couples, there are a lot of kids. It can be hard to keep up with if you haven't read the other stories. _

**Jas/Kat fan: **_A few of the other ranger couples have already had kids graduate and some of the kids haven't reached that stage yet but most of that is covered in the previous two stories. _

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Actually, JJ is joining the Navy but I'm glad you like it. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_From one JaKim writer to another thanks!_

* * *

"Hello, Scott residence," Kim said as she answered the phone.

"Hi mom, it's me," said Jayne.

"Oh Jayne, I'm so happy to hear your voice, how's Paris," Kim responded happily.

"It's really great, I love it here, but I miss you and dad," Jayne replied.

"We miss you too, the house is just too quiet without you and JJ," Kim told her.

"Speaking of my baby brother how is he, I've gotten a few letters but I haven't talked to him lately," said Jayne.

"Actually, he just called a few days ago, oh Jayne, you should hear him, he sounds like a different person, he's just so mature and everything is yes ma'am this, and yes ma'am that, he's definitely not my little boy anymore," Kim replied.

"My brother, the Navy man, I really can't wait to see how much he's changed," said Jayne.

"So any thoughts to when we might be seeing you again, it's almost been over a year since we last saw you," said Kim.

"Well actually, that's the reason I'm calling," said Jayne.

"You're coming home, wait till I tell you father, he'll be so excited," said Kim.

"Mom, I know you're excited but I haven't told you the reason I'm coming home yet," said Jayne.

"You didn't quit the ballet did you because the last time we talked you were telling me how much you loved it not that I have a problem with you quitting I mean it's your decision and your father and I would love to have you back home, we just want you to be happy," rambled Kim.

"No Mom, I didn't quit the ballet and I wasn't kicked out either, remember I told you that I've been seeing someone," said Jayne.

"Oh yeah, the mysterious boyfriend that I wasn't allowed to ask questions about," Kim responded.

"I know I never really gave you a lot of details about him but that's only because I wanted to be sure that the relationship was going somewhere first but mom I promise you he's a really great guy and I'm pretty sure you're going to love him," Jayne told her.

"So that's what this trip home is all about, you're bringing your boyfriend to meet the family," Kim replied.

"Actually, he's bringing me home to meet his family, which when you think about it is kind of silly since they already know me and I know them but AJ has been reluctant to even tell them about us and he's never really brought a girl home with him before so he's kind of nervous," rambled Jayne.

"Did you just say his name is AJ and his parents already know you?" Kim questioned.

"Oops, I guess I did, yeah, his name is AJ, AJ Park," Jayne answered.

"Oh my gosh, you and AJ, I remember Tanya mentioned that AJ had told her the two of you ran into each other in Paris but I never dreamed there was anything more to it," said Kim.

"Mom, I've had a crush on AJ since I was a little girl but of course he always thought I was too young for him," Jayne told her.

"He obviously changed his mind," said Kim.

"Yeah he did, slowly, I mean we've been together for awhile now and he's just now finally decided to tell his parents about us, I told him it was ridiculous to think that they'd be anything but happy for us, I mean our families have been friends forever but he can be pretty stubborn sometimes," Jayne replied.

"Well I'm really happy for you, I've always thought that AJ has grown up into a wonderful young man and I'm sure he's just as sweet as his father, I can't wait to see the two of you together, when are you coming home," said Kim.

"We'll be in Angel Grove next month and mom I hope you won't be too disappointed but bringing me home is a big deal for AJ so we're going to be staying with his parents but I promise I will make time to visit with you and dad," Jayne told her.

"I am a little disappointed, I was looking forward to having you in your room again but I guess you being here in Angel Grove is better than you not being here at all," said Kim.

"Thanks for being so understanding mom, I have to go, this call is getting expensive," said Jayne.

"Ok, thanks for calling, I love you and I can't wait to see you," Kim told her.

"I love you too, give dad a kiss for me," Jayne said as she hung up.

* * *

"Hi honey," Jason said later that day as he kissed his wife hello.

"Hey, guess what, I got a call from our daughter today," Kim told him.

"Jayne called and I missed it," said Jason with a frown.

"Yeah, she told me to give you a kiss from her, so here," said Kim as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So how's our little girl doing, sick of Paris yet?" Jason asked hopefully.

"No such luck, actually she called to tell me that she's coming home next month with her boyfriend," Kim answered.

"Jayne's coming home, that's so great, wait a sec, did you just say boyfriend," said Jason.

"Now before you go working yourself up, I should tell you that Jayne's boyfriend is AJ Park, so you have nothing to worry about because we already know him," Kim replied.

"But isn't AJ Park like thirty, he's too old for her," said Jason.

"Jason, he's twenty-eight, that's only five years older than Jayne, and what does that matter anyway, it's not like he's some stranger, he's Adam and Tanya's son we've known him since he was a baby," Kim told him.

"Yeah, we have and Jayne wasn't even born yet," said Jason.

"Will you stop trying to find something wrong with him cause you're not going to find it, AJ Park is a fine young man and as long as he makes Jayne happy then we should be happy for her and support their relationship," said Kim.

"I know, I know but this is our little girl we're talking about here," he said.

"She's not a little girl anymore, she's a young woman, and she's coming home next month with her boyfriend so I expect you to be on your best behavior otherwise who knows how long it will be before she comes home again," said Kim.

"Ok, I promise, I'll be good," said Jason.

"Good because if you're not, you and the couch are going to become best friends," Kim told him.

"You are an evil woman you know that," he said.

"I know, now if you'll excuse me, I have to call Tanya," she said.

* * *

"AJ, would you relax, it's not like you don't already know my parents," Jayne said as she and AJ stood outside her parents' home where they would be having dinner.

"Yeah but it's the first time I'm seeing them as your boyfriend," AJ replied.

"Everything's going to be fine, stop worrying so much," said Jayne as she rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," said Jason as he walked towards the door.

"Remember Rex, you promised to be nice," Kim called from the kitchen.

"Hi Dad!" said Jayne when her father opened the door.

"Oh Jayne, you look beautiful, so much like your mother, I've missed you," said Jason as he wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"I've missed you too, Dad," Jayne said as she returned the hug.

"Hello AJ, it's nice to see you, welcome to our home," said Jason.

"You too, sir, thanks for inviting me," AJ responded as he shook Jason's hand.

"Come on in, Kim's in the kitchen, dinner should be ready soon," Jason told them as he stepped aside to let them in the house.

"Jayne!" said Kim as she entered the room.

"Hi mom," said Jayne with a smile as they hugged.

"Oh you're so thin, have you been eating enough," said Kim.

"Mom, I eat just fine, I have the perfectly normal and healthy body of a dancer," Jayne responded.

"Kim, she looks fine, we've got company in case you've forgotten," said Jason.

"Of course I didn't forget, AJ, it's so nice to see you again," Kim told him.

"Thanks, it's nice to see you too," AJ replied.

"Come on everyone, dinner's ready," said Kim as she led them to the dining room.

"So AJ, are you as in love with Paris as our daughter?" Jason asked once they were seated at the table.

"Yes, I love it, it's hard not to when you're with someone like Jayne who loves it so much, I've spent the past year filming a documentary about Parisian life and I don't think I would have captured it quite as well without Jayne's help," AJ answered.

"Are you planning on staying in Paris for awhile?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I think so, I just signed on to help direct another film and well Jayne's there so I think Paris may become my home for awhile," AJ told her.

"I had hoped that maybe you'd finally be the one to get Jayne to leave Paris and return home," said Jason.

"I don't think anyone could get Jayne to leave Paris," said AJ.

"I'm sitting right here you know," said Jayne.

"You'll have to excuse your father, he just misses you, we both do," Kim told her.

"Well you and dad could always come and visit, I know Grandma and Luc would love it if you did," replied Jayne.

"Maybe they could come for the opening of the new production the ballet's working on, Jayne is dancing the lead," said AJ.

"Oh Jayne, that's wonderful, Jason we really should consider it, we haven't been to Paris since Jayne starred in her first ballet," said Kim.

"Ok, we will, just let us know when," said Jason.

"If we're lucky maybe JJ will be able to get leave and we can make it a family trip," said Kim.

"Oh that would so great," said Jayne.

"I know you love Paris, but I'm really glad you came to visit," said Jason.

"I may live in Paris, but Angel Grove will always be home," said Jayne.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: **_Only four chapters left until the end of this story, so I thought I'd do another quick update. Thanks to those who participated in my poll._

**HarryPassionFan: **_I'm sure Jason and Kim would make lots of trips to Paris to see Jayne perform._

**NatyAlbie: **_Jason doesn't like to think about his daughter living so far away from home. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Jayne is too in love with Paris to think about going home just yet. _

**CoolDiva: **_Kim will do whatever it takes to keep Jason in line. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Yes, Jason would never break his promise to Kim._

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Yes, AJ is short for Adam Junior. He was called little Adam as a child but started going by AJ in high school._

* * *

"I'll get it," said Kim as the doorbell rang.

"Surprise!" said twenty-five year old Jayne as her mother opened the door.

"Oh my gosh, Jayne what in the world are you doing here?" Kim asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Is Dad here, I want to talk to both of you together," Jayne responded.

"Of course, he's in the living room," said Kim as she let Jayne inside.

"Hi Dad," said Jayne as she stood in the door of the living room.

"Jayne, what are you doing here, is AJ here too," Jason said with a smile as he ran over to his daughter and gave her a hug.

"No, AJ couldn't get away from work but I have some news and I didn't want to tell you over the phone," Jayne replied.

"You're moving back home," Jason said hopefully.

"Dad, you've been saying the same thing for the past eight years and every time I have to disappoint you, no I'm not moving back home, my job is in Paris and I like it there," Jayne told him.

"Ok, so what's this news you have to tell us?" Kim asked.

"AJ, asked me to marry him and I said yes!" Jayne said excitedly.

"Oh honey, congratulations, that's wonderful," said Kim as she gave Jayne a hug.

"It really is great, I was beginning to wonder if he'd changed his mind or something since we hadn't heard anything," Jason remarked.

"Wait, you mean you knew he was planning to propose?" Jayne questioned.

"Yes, AJ called me a few months ago to ask for your hand in marriage," Jason answered.

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," said Jayne.

"He was probably just so happy that you said yes, he forgot to mention it, now let's see the ring," said Kim.

"Isn't it beautiful," said Jayne as she held up her hand.

"Oh it really is," said Kim as she admired the ring.

"I'm going to go call your brother and tell him the good news," Jason said as he left the room.

"So tell me everything, how did he propose," said Kim as she and Jayne took a seat on the couch.

_A week ago, in Paris_

"_I will never get tired of how beautiful the city is at night," Jayne remarked one night as she and AJ were taking a walk. _

"_Me either," he replied as the two stopped on a bridge. _

"_Oh my gosh, AJ, look where we ended up, this is the bridge where my dad proposed to my mom, have I ever told you that story," said Jayne. _

"_Only a few times," AJ said with a smile. _

"_I couldn't imagine a more perfect place to propose," she said as she looked out at the water and the city lights in the background. _

"_Really? Not even the Eiffel Tower, the Arc de Triomphe, the Champs-Elysées, the Seine, the Louvre, Versailles?" AJ questioned._

"_Ok, ok, I get your point, I guess I'm just a little biased about this place, it's really special to me, you know," she replied. _

"_Yeah, I know, you brought me here after our first date," he told her. _

"_You remember that?" she asked. _

"_Of course I do, I remember thinking how beautiful you looked and how lucky I was to be with you," he answered. _

"_Oh AJ," she said as the two shared a kiss. _

"_Jayne, I love you so much, and I feel just as lucky today as I felt that first night that we're together and I can't think of a more perfect place to ask you if you'll spend the rest of your life with me," he said as he got down on one knee and took a ring box out of his pocket._

"_Oh my gosh," said Jayne. _

"_Jayne Scott, will you marry me?" AJ asked._

"_Of course, I will," she answered._

"That is so sweet, I can't believe AJ proposed to you on the same bridge where your father proposed to me," said Kim.

"I know, it was so amazing, I couldn't believe he remembered," said Jayne.

"So have you thought about a date?" Kim asked.

"Actually, we have, between our two schedules we don't have a lot of free time but we did manage to find a day that works for both of us only it's in four months which doesn't leave us a lot of time for planning especially since I'm only here for the weekend so I was hoping that maybe you'd be ok with doing most of the planning for me with Tanya's help of course," Jayne answered.

"Are you kidding, there's nothing I would love more, I promise you, you will have the perfect wedding, I'm going to go call Tanya so we can get started," said Kim.

* * *

"Attention everyone, I have a few words that I would like to say," Jason Scott said as he stood up at the table.

He was surrounded by family and friends at the rehearsal dinner for AJ now thirty and Jayne now twenty-five who were getting married the next morning. The dinner was being held at the restaurant owned by Emily DeSantos which would also serve as the venue for the wedding reception.

"Go ahead Dad but please keep it short I'm starving," said twenty two year old JJ who was on leave from the navy in order to attend his sister's wedding.

"I just want to say how pleased Kimberly and I are that Jayne has chosen such a fine young man for her husband, AJ we welcome you to our family with open arms, and not only AJ but Adam and Tanya as well because we've always felt like family and now this wedding is like making it official, Jayne your mother and I love you very much and we just want you and AJ to know that we will always be here for you," Jason said.

"Thanks Dad, I love you too," Jayne said as she got up to hug both her parents.

"I too would like to say that Tanya and I couldn't be happier about this wedding, Tanya was always worried about AJ finding the right woman and I'm glad to say that he finally did or rather she found him, even if it means he'll be living all the way in Paris," Adam said.

"Look at it this way Dad, you'll finally have to take Mom on that trip to Paris you've always been promising her," AJ said with a laugh.

"Since we're making speeches, I think it's only fair that I get to say something being that I'm AJ's younger brother and not the best man, no offense Patrick, AJ you have put up with a lot from me over the years and I know there were times that I probably bugged you to no end but that's only because I wanted to be just like you, I love you and there's no one else I would have wanted for a big brother, Trini and I wish you as much happiness as we've found together," twenty eight year old Stevie said.

"Well, I would just like to say on behalf of Jayne and myself, that we are so happy that all of you are able to share this happy time with us, we love you all so much and we feel blessed to be surrounded with such great examples of what a great marriage should look like and we hope that we can take what we've learned from each of you and apply it to our own marriage," AJ said.

"I agree with everything AJ just said, I do love you all very much and know that you'll always have a place to stay if you're ever in Paris," Jayne told them.

* * *

"Oh sweetheart, you look so beautiful," said Kim as tears formed in her eyes.

"She's right, you look absolutely gorgeous," said Susan Oliver-Stone who was the maid of honor.

"Mom, thanks for letting me wear your dress," said Jayne as she stood in front of the mirror in the bride's room of the church.

"Are you kidding, I couldn't be prouder that you wanted to wear it," Kim told her.

"It's almost time," said Lauren who was a bridesmaid as she stuck her head in the door.

"I'll give you two a minute alone," said Susan as she left the room.

"I can't believe my little girl is all grown up and getting married," said Kim as she started to cry again.

"Mom, if you keep that up you won't have any tears left for the ceremony," Jayne said with a smile.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy for you," Kim replied as Jason entered the room.

"It's time to go," he said.

"I love you sweetheart," said Kim as she gave Jayne a hug.

"I love you too, Mom," said Jayne as Kim left her alone with Jason.

"Tommy was right, this is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do," said Jason.

"What's that?" Jayne asked.

"Giving you away, I still have a hard time looking at you and not seeing my little girl," he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh Dad, I will always be your little girl," Jayne said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope AJ knows how lucky he is," said Jason.

"He does Dad," Jayne assured him.

"Ok then, let's do this," Jason said as he held out his arm.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Jayne and AJ, who gives this woman to be married to this man," said the minister.

"Her mother and I do," said Jason.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: **_As always, thanks for the continued support. Three more chapters left._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, I realize that it should have been matron of honor instead of maid of honor. I meant to correct it but I was in such a rush to update that I forgot._

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_Thanks, I like Jayne and AJ as a couple too._

**Jas/Kat fan: **_Thanks!_

**CoolDiva: **_Yes, all good things must come to an end. However, the crusade will continue._

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Thanks!_

**ThePink1 at Reefside: **_Trust me, I am well aware of how many Seasons I still have left to write…...LOL_

**NatyAlbie: **_Yes, another family begins, I'm glad you like the similarities between Jayne and AJ and Jason and Kim._

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jayne asked Kim after her mother had woken up from a nap.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kim asked her daughter who had been married to AJ for a year now and was expecting the couple's first child.

"Mom, I'm fine, I'm not the one who flew thousands of miles," Jayne responded since her parents had arrived in Paris a few days ago.

"I'm good, I think the jet lag is finally wearing off, where's your Dad," said Kim.

"He went with AJ to the movie set and I was just about to go for a walk, wanna to come with me," said Jayne.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kim asked.

"Oh mom, not you too, AJ's been driving me crazy for the past nine months acting like just because I'm pregnant suddenly I can't do anything," Jayne answered.

"You're right honey, I'm sorry, I'd love to go for a walk with you," Kim replied as she followed Jayne to the front door.

"I'm really glad you're here," Jayne told her as they started their walk.

"You didn't honestly think I was going to let my first grandchild be born without me, did you?" Kim questioned.

"No, I guess not," said Jayne.

"How are you feeling, it won't be long now," said Kim.

"Oh mom, I'm really excited that this will all be over soon, sometimes I feel like I'm going to be pregnant forever," Jayne replied.

"Well, this is your first child, they always make you suffer the most, even after they're born," Kim told her.

"Hey, I was your first born," said Jayne.

"I know," Kim said with a smile.

"You know, I wasn't planning on having a baby this soon, I mean I'm really happy but I just thought AJ and I would have a little more time to be married first and now here we are about to become parents, what if I'm not ready for this whole mom thing," said Jayne.

"Sweetheart, no one's ever ready to become a parent, it's just something you have to learn as you go but once they place that little baby in your arms, all your fears will disappear, trust me, you're going to be a great mom," Kim told her.

"Well, I had a great teacher, but you're going to be a hard act to follow," Jayne replied.

"Thanks, I got a pretty great kid to learn with," Kim responded.

"I'm glad I got to be your first, even if I did make you suffer," Jayne teased.

"Ha ha, me too, but seriously, you were the greatest gift I ever received and I wouldn't trade getting to be your mom for anything in the world," Kim told her.

"I love you Mom," said Jayne.

"I love you too," Kim replied as the two linked arms and continued their walk.

* * *

"Come in," said Jason a week later as there was a knock on the door of the guestroom where he and Kim were staying.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jayne and I are getting ready to go to the hospital," said AJ as he opened the door.

"The hospital, does that mean it's time?" Jason asked.

"Yes, Jayne's been having contractions since late last night," AJ answered.

"Late last nght, why didn't you come and wake us sooner?" Kim questioned.

"Well the doctor told us there was no need to rush and Jayne didn't want to worry you," AJ answered.

"Give us a few minutes and we'll be ready to go," Jason responded.

"Oh Jason, I can't believe this, we're about to become grandparents," said Kim as she rushed to get ready.

"AJ, make sure you grab my bag," said Jayne as they prepared to leave for the hospital.

"It's already in the car," AJ told her.

"We're all set," said Jason as he and Kim joined them.

"Jayne, how are you feeling?" Kim asked as she rushed to her daughter's side.

"I'm fine, Mom," said Jayne.

"Oh no, my parents, I'm supposed to be at the airport in less than an hour to pick them up, I completely forgot," said AJ.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it, let's just get Jayne to the hospital and then I'll go and pick up Adam and Tanya," said Jason.

"Thanks I'd really appreciate that," AJ told him.

"Well let's get going already, my daughter is having a baby," said Kim as she hurried them all out the door.

* * *

"Adam, Tanya, how was your flight?" Jason asked as he picked them up from the airport.

"It was very long, I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to a nice bed to sleep in," Adam answered.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," Jason informed him as they went to get their bags.

"Wait a sec, why are you picking us up instead of AJ?" Tanya questioned.

"Because our grandchild has decided to make an early appearance," Jason informed her.

"Thank goodness, we got here in time or I never would have heard the end of it from Tanya," said Adam.

"Hurry up with those bags, I don't want to miss anything," Tanya said.

"Don't worry, Kim's been giving me a hard time too," Jason said to Adam and both men laughed.

* * *

"Did we miss anything?" Tanya asked Kimberly once they made it to the hospital.

"No there's been no news yet," Kim replied.

"Here we go again, I wonder if we'll get another granddaughter or if this one will finally be a grandson," Adam remarked.

"That's right, you two have already been through this got any tips on becoming grandparents," Jason said since this would be his and Kimberly's first grandchild.

"Just spoil the kid rotten every chance you get," Adam replied.

"I really wish they'd consider moving back home, I can't stand to think of Jayne having to care for the baby all alone without any help," Kim said.

"She's not alone, she has AJ and this is their life so if they want to raise their family in Paris we'll just have to make sure we visit as often as we can," Jason told her.

"I know I just get so worried about them," Kim replied.

"I worry too, but I guess that's just the territory when it comes to motherhood," Tanya told her as the doctor approached.

"Any news?" asked Kim.

"Nothing yet, it was a false alarm," the doctor told her.

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned.

"She's fully dilated and I really thought that the baby was coming, but she's got a little more pushing to do," the doctor replied.

"How's Jayne?" asked Kim.

"She's great, I mean, she has tremendous spirit, Mrs. Scott, why don't you go on in and be with her for awhile," he answered.

"Absolutely," said Kim as she followed him to Jayne's room.

* * *

"Jason, it's happening!" Kim said a short time later as she came out of the room and joined the others in the waiting room.

"Is it really?" asked Tanya with excitement.

"I saw the top of the head, it was the prettiest little top of the head I ever saw," Kim said with a smile.

"I can't believe we're finally going to be grandparents," said Jason as he hugged Kim.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad you made it," AJ said when he found them in the waiting room.

"We're just glad we got here in time," Tanya said giving him a hug.

"So are we grandparents yet?" Jason asked.

"Yes, the nurse is going to bring them out so you can see for yourself," AJ answered.

"Did you just say them?" Kim questioned.

"Oh my gosh, you had twins!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Yes, two of the most beautiful baby girls I've ever seen," said AJ proudly.

"Wow, I'm the grandfather of four girls now," Adam commented since his and Tanya's second son Stevie had two daughters of his own.

"I can't believe you never told us it was twins," said Jason.

"We wanted to surprise you," AJ told him.

"Look here they come," Kim said as two nurses brought out the babies.

"Here Mom, you take this one, her name is Skye Camille," AJ said as Tanya took the infant into her arms.

"Oh AJ, you gave her my middle name, that's so sweet," Tanya remarked.

"And this is Kaye Elizabeth," AJ said giving his other daughter to Kimberly.

"They are so beautiful," Kim said.

"You did good son," Adam said giving AJ a pat on the shoulder.

"Jayne's the one who did all the hard work," AJ remarked.

"This is such a happy day, we are so lucky to be blessed with such beautiful granddaughters," said Tanya.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Adam said as they followed their son to Jayne's room.

"Oh Jayne, how are you," said Kim as she and Tanya cradled the babies in their arms.

"Oh mom, it was so hard," said Jayne.

"Did you let the doctor give you anything for the pain?" Kim asked.

"I wasn't going to but when the pain hit I didn't think I was going to make it," Jayne responded.

"Sweetie that is all right, I was so grateful for anesthesia," Kim told her.

"I kissed my anesthesiologist," said Tanya with a laugh.

"No one's asking me how I'm doing," said AJ.

"That's because you don't count," said Adam.

"I'm really glad you're all here," said Jayne as she looked around at all the parents.

"We'll be here as long as you need us," Kim told her.

"That goes for us too," said Tanya.

"Aren't the babies beautiful," said Jayne as Kim and Tanya handed the babies back to Jayne and AJ.

"They certainly are, just like their mother," said Jason.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: **_I had thought this story would have been finished by now or at least I would have been posting the last chapter but nothing ever seems to go the way you plan it. _

_Shout out to GracefulCrane for review #200 which is cool since I know she waited so long for me to finally publish this story. I hope it's been worth it._

**BellaDaydream: **_Glad you liked Tanya kissing her anesthesiologist, I though it was a cute idea. _

**Jas/Kat fan: **_Thanks, I'm glad you liked the girls' names. _

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_The focus may have shifted but only because Jason and Kim are getting older, as are their kids and these last couple of chapters are showing their kids starting their own families. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I really liked writing the scenes with Jayne and Kim. _

**AJ: **_I can't believe I forgot the great-grandparents, especially since Kim's mom and stepfather live in Paris. Guess I'm like Tommy with a faulty memory. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Thanks!_

**NatyAlbie: **_Thanks, glad you liked the surprise of twins._

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks!_

* * *

"You know son, it really is nice having you home," Jason remarked to his twenty-seven year old son who was home on leave from the Navy.

"Is it nice having me or the free labor?" asked JJ who was currently assisting Jason with some yard work.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Jason.

"Yard work or not, I really am glad to be home," said JJ.

"Jason, JJ, dinner will be ready soon, I think it's about time you came inside and got cleaned up," Kim called from the back door.

"Mom, would you keep it down, no one's supposed to know I'm here remember," said JJ.

"Oops, sorry," she said.

"Son, why don't you go on in, I'll put everything away," Jason told him.

"Thanks Dad, I'm going out after dinner so a shower will be nice," said JJ as he ran towards the house.

"Mom, this was a fantastic dinner," JJ said about an hour later.

"Did you really think so?" Kim asked.

"Of course, I can't remember the last time I had such a great meal," JJ answered.

"Oh, cause it seemed like to me, you couldn't wait to get it over with, you've been checking watch since we sat down at the table," remarked Kim.

"Now honey, I'm sure JJ is just anxious to get next door and see Lauren, it's not every day they're both home at the same time, I can't even believe he's waited this long to see her," said Jason.

"I guess I didn't think about it like that, you're forgiven and free to go," Kim said as she gave JJ a kiss on the cheek.

"Actually, before I go, there's something I'd like to discuss with you," JJ told them.

"Sure son, what's up," said Jason.

"That's it, sure son, what's up? The last time Jayne came to us and said she needed to talk you got all excited asking her if she were finally leaving Paris but you're not asking JJ if he's leaving the Navy," Kim replied.

"Come on Pinky, we're not going to start that again are we, and JJ couldn't just leave the Navy the way that Jayne could leave Paris," Jason responded.

"What's the big deal?" JJ questioned.

"Your mother seems to think that I treat you differently because you're a boy and Jayne's a girl," Jason explained.

"I don't seem to think anything, I know," said Kim.

"No you don't know, Kim, I would never....," Jason began but JJ interrupted him.

"Hey, before you two get into an argument or something, could we get back to the reason I came home," said JJ.

"It's not just because you got time off?" Jason asked.

"No, it wasn't my turn to go on leave, I traded with a buddy of mine because well I found out that Lauren was coming home and I decided that it was the perfect opportunity to come home and surprise her," JJ answered.

"Oh honey, that's so sweet," said Kim.

"There's something else isn't there," said Jason as he looked at his son.

"Yeah, I also came home to ask Lauren to marry me," he replied.

"You came home to propose?" Kim asked in surprise.

"Well congratulations son, I'm really happy for you both," said Jason.

"She hasn't said yes yet," JJ reminded him.

"Are you kidding, of course she will," said Kim whose eyes were filling with tears.

"Ah, mom don't cry," said JJ as he got up and put his arm around his mother.

"These are happy tears," Kim assured him.

"So do you have everything all planned out?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I spoke with Susie, she's home too, and she promised to get Lauren out of the house tonight after dinner so I can go over and ask for Tom's blessing," JJ answered.

"Which you'll get, no problem there," said Jason.

"Dad, were you nervous when you had to ask Grandpa Jim for permission to marry mom?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I was, even though I've known your grandpa since Kim and I were kids, but don't worry, Tom's known you since you were a baby and I don't think he'll be too tough on you," said Jason with a laugh.

* * *

"Well, this is a nice surprise," Tom said after he opened the door.

"Hello, Dr. Oliver, may I come in," the young man asked.

"Since when did I become Dr. Oliver, of course you can come in, Lauren didn't mention that you were coming home," Tom said as he allowed JJ to enter the house.

"That's because she doesn't know," JJ replied.

"Ah, so you've come to surprise her, well she's not home right now, she went out with Patrick, Amanda, Susan and Nathan to the movies," Tom told him.

"I'm glad she's not home, I kind of wanted to talk to you first before I see her," J.J. said.

"Tom, who's at the door?" Kat asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver," JJ said as he went over and gave her a hug.

"What's with all the formality?" Kat asked.

"It seems young JJ has something he'd like to discuss with me," Tom told her.

"Is that right, well I'll let you two talk, I'll be with the children if you need me," Kat said as she winked at her husband before leaving the room.

"Come on JJ why don't we go talk in the study," Tom said.

"Dr. Oliver, I just want to tell you how honored I am that you approve of my relationship with Lauren, I love her very much," JJ told him.

"Please JJ when you were little I was Uncle Tommy, there's no need for the Dr. Oliver, just call me Tom," he said.

"Ok, Tom, like I was saying I really love your daughter and I would very much like your permission to ask her to marry me," JJ replied.

"Well JJ I've been waiting for this for a long time now, I appreciate you coming here to ask my permission, I'd be very honored to have you marry my daughter, I've watched the two as you've grown up together and I have no doubt in my mind that you'll take good care of my daughter," said Tom.

"Thank you so much, I promise I'll do my best to give Lauren everything she deserves," JJ said.

"I know you will son," Tom said.

"Now, if you don't mind, I should get going, I don't want the kids to see me and ruin the surprise for their Aunt Lauren," JJ as he stood up to leave.

* * *

Six months later, everyone was busy getting ready for J.J. and Lauren's wedding. They had originally decided to wait a year before getting married but then learned that JJ was being moved from his base in California to one in Hawaii and that the only way for Lauren to join him there was if they were married.

"This is one of the happiest days of my life," Kim remarked to Katherine.

"I know what you mean, I can't believe this is actually happening, my daughter is marrying your son," Kat replied.

"It seems like just yesterday they were babies and we were joking about them falling in love and getting married one day, who knew it'd actually come true," Kim said as her eyes began to tear up.

"Mom, why are you crying the ceremony hasn't even started yet," Jayne commented.

"I can't help it, come on, I want to go say a few words to your brother," Kim said as she took Jayne by the arm and they left the room.

"Hey baby bro, you nervous yet?" Jayne asked as she and Kimberly entered the room where JJ was waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"A little but I guess it just comes with the territory," JJ responded.

"Well, nerves or not, you clean up really nice, Lauren is one lucky woman," Jayne told him.

"I'm the lucky one," said JJ.

"You're both lucky to have each other," said Kim.

"So you plan on pretty much crying all day, huh," JJ joked seeing his mother with a handful of tissues.

"I am your mother and it's my right to cry," Kim told him.

"Don't feel too special, she cried just as much at my wedding," Jayne said with a smile.

"Yeah but I'm her baby so that's gotta earn me like a few more tears," said JJ.

"You're not seriously making a competition out of whose wedding I cried more at are you?" Kim asked in mock anger.

"What do you know, she can stop crying," said JJ causing Jayne to laugh.

"Ha, ha, we'll all jokes aside, I just want to tell you how proud I am of the man you've become," said Kim.

"That goes for me too," said Jason as he joined them.

"Well I wish I could take the credit for the man I've become but I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for the two of you and I just want you to know that I love and respect you both very much," JJ replied.

"We love you too, son," Jason said as they embraced him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: **_A thousand apologies for the delay in updates. First computer problems and then a lack of inspiration prevented me from writing. __I hope there are still readers out there for this story because there's only one more chapter to go before I bring Jason and Kimberly's story to an end. _

**CoolDiva: **_Thanks, I think writing the family scenes is what I do best. _

**Jas/Kat fan: **_JJ just wanted to make sure he did everything right when asking for Lauren's hand in marriage. _

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_My series is based on the Zeo episode A Season To Remember where Kat and Tommy were grandparents and Kat called him Tom. Plus in my story, Kat and Tommy have a grandson named Tommy so when he was born everyone started calling the older Tommy, Tom to cut down on the confusion. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Thanks!_

**NatyAlbie: **_Yes, the Scott and Oliver families are tied together forever now. _

**GracefulCrane: **_Thanks, I like that Tommy and Kim are connected by their children. _

* * *

"I can't stand this waiting," Kim remarked as she and Jason sat in the waiting room at a hospital in Hawaii along with Tom and Kat as they awaited the birth of JJ and Lauren's first child.

"Relax honey, it's only been a few hours, these things take time," said Jason.

"I know how long it takes, I just wish someone would tell us something," she replied.

"I'm with Kim, I don't like not knowing and I can't stand the thought of Lauren going through this alone," said Kat.

"She's not alone, JJ's with her," said Tom.

"I know that, I just meant that I'm her mother and I should be in there with her," Kat responded.

"Well JJ and Lauren made it pretty clear that they want to do this on their own so we're just going to sit here and wait," Tom told her.

"You guys can sit here and wait, I'm going to find someone who can tell me what's going on," said Kim as she got up and started walking towards the nurses' station.

"Kim, bothering the nurses isn't going to make our grandchild be born any faster, why don't we go for a walk or something," said Jason as he grabbed her arm and started leading her to the exit.

"Jason, I don't feel like going for a walk, what if we miss something," she replied.

"I promise we'll come and find you if there's any news," said Tom.

"Jason if we miss something, so help me I'll never speak to you again," Kim said once they were outside.

"Pinky relax, would you look at where we are," he said as he pointed down to where the waves were hitting the beach and the sun was beginning to set.

"It's gorgeous," she told him.

"Jayne living in Paris, JJ here in Hawaii, our kids are definitely living the good life," Jason responded.

"I just wish the good life wasn't so far from home, we already have three grandkids that we don't see enough and now there's about to be one more," said Kim.

"Well, Scott will be turning one soon, what do you say we fly to Paris and surprise everyone at the birthday party," Jason told her.

"Oh Rex, that's a great idea, I knew there was a reason I married you," she said as she gave him a hug.

"And here I thought it was because you love me," he teased.

"Yeah well, there's that too," she said with a smile as they kissed.

"Come on, let's go see if we're grandparents yet," he said as he took her hand and they headed back inside.

* * *

"We didn't miss it did we?" Kimberly asked as she and Jason came back into the waiting room.

"They haven't been out here to talk to us so I'd say we haven't missed anything yet," Tom told her.

"Isn't this great, the four of us sharing grandkids," Jason remarked.

"It'll certainly make visits easy," Kat said since the four of them were neighbors.

"I can't believe my baby is about to become a father," Kim said as her eyes began to get misty.

"Now honey, don't start that again, you've been crying all morning," Jason said.

"I can't help it, I'm just so happy," Kim told him.

"I do wish someone would come and tell us something," Kat said.

"They'll tell us when there's something to tell," Tommy responded.

"I really don't understand you men sometimes, I mean you were nervous wrecks when it was your own children being born but you don't even seem to have the slightest worry when it comes to the birth of your grandchild," Kim remarked.

"Of course we're worried but we know that JJ and Lauren can handle this for themselves," Jason told his wife.

"And besides, its JJ's turn to be the nervous wreck," Tom said with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, Mr. and Mrs. Scott," a nurse said as she entered the room.

"So what's the news?" Kim asked as they all rose to their feet.

"Congratulations, you've just become grandparents," she told them.

"How is Lauren?" Kat asked.

"She's fine, she did really well," the nurse replied.

"So is it a boy or girl?" Kim asked.

"Actually JJ wanted to tell you that news himself, he'll be right out," the nurse said with a smile before she left them.

"What do you think that smile was all about?" Jason inquired.

"I don't know but I wish our son would stop keeping up in suspense," Kim replied.

"Sorry Mom, I couldn't bring myself to leave Lauren," twenty-nine year old JJ responded as he came up behind them.

"Well was it a boy or girl?" Tom asked.

"Its twins," JJ announced.

"Did you just say twins?" Kim asked.

"Twins, how wonderful," Kat said.

"You are now the proud grandparents to Grace Ann and Noah Lee," JJ told them.

"You named your daughter Grace," Kim said with tears welling up in her eyes. Grace was the name of Kimberly's mother.

"Yeah, I wanted to name her after grandma and Lauren suggested that we give her your middle name," JJ told his mother.

"That's very sweet son," Kim said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And of course Dad, Noah is named after your father," JJ said.

"Noah and Grace, what perfect names," Kat commented.

"So you guys knew this whole time that Lauren was pregnant with twins?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah, we wanted it to be a surprise, I hope you don't mind us keeping it a secret," JJ told him.

"We don't mind at all, it's a wonderful surprise," Kat said smiling.

"Good, then come on, Lauren can't wait to see you," JJ said as he led them to her room.

They entered the room and found Lauren sitting up in the bed holding both twins in her arms.

"Lauren, how are you feeling?" Kat asked as she walked over to the bed.

"I'm ok, a little tired though, oh Mom it was so hard," she said.

"I know baby but you didn't beautifully," Kat told her.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" Lauren asked.

"Of course, I would," Kat said as she took Noah from Lauren's arms.

"There's one here for you too," Lauren told Kim as she handed Grace to her.

"He has his father's eyes," Kat said as she held Noah.

"Grace has Lauren's smile," Kim commented.

"How do you guys feel about having two all at once?" Jason asked.

"A little overwhelmed to tell you the truth," JJ told him.

"We're really grateful to have all of you here to help," Lauren told them.

"We'll be here as long as you need us," Kat said as she handed Noah back to his mother.

"We should let Lauren rest," Kim said as she handed Grace to JJ.

"Enjoy this quiet while you still can, it won't last long," Jason told them as the four grandparents left.

* * *

**Six months later**

"Dad, it was really great of you and Mom to come and visit us on your way home from Paris, it's been great having you here," JJ told him.

"You're just saying that because your mother and I offered to stay home with the twins tonight so that you and Lauren could go out," Jason responded.

"Yes and we really appreciate it, we haven't been out just the two of us since the twins were born," JJ replied.

"Well you two take as much time as you need, your mother and I would love nothing more than to spend as much time as we can with Noah and Grace before we leave," Jason told him as Lauren entered the room followed by Kimberly.

"Wow, Lauren, you look amazing," JJ told her.

"Thanks, I feel amazing, it's nice wearing something that isn't covered in spit up," Lauren said with a smile.

"Now you two go, have fun, and stay out as late as you want and don't worry about the babies," Kim told them.

"Thanks, we will," JJ said as the two left.

"I'm really glad we decided to stop here before heading home, this is going to be so much fun," said Kim.

"Yeah, just you, me and our adorable grandkids," Jason said and as if on cue the twins started to cry.

"I think we're being summoned," said Kim she headed into the babies' room with Jason close behind her.

"That's what I like about twins, one for you and one for me," Jason said as he picked Noah up out of his crib.

"Oh, mine has a wet diaper, what about yours?" Kim asked.

"Nope, smells ok to me," Jason said with a laugh.

"They're probably going to be hungry soon, will you be ok watching the two of them alone for a moment while I go make the bottles," said Kim.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it," he said as Kim handed him Grace and he was left alone holding both twins.

"Well, now how are you two doing," Jason said as he looked down as the twins and Grace started to whimper.

"Oh no, let's not start that, there will be no crying around here for no reason, do you want to get me in trouble with grandma," he said as he began rocking them.

"That's better, give grandpa a smile, this is the first time we've had a chance to spend some time together, of course, you don't know much about me do you, you don't know that your grandmother and I were power rangers, I was the red ranger and grandma well she was pink, and we had these cool things called zords and mine was the best it was a tyrannosaurs, of course your grandma will probably argue that hers was the best because it was a pterodactyl and it could fly but trust me my zord could have eaten hers for breakfast," he told them.

"Jason, who are you talking to?" Kim questioned as she walked back into the room.

"I'm talking to the twins, I was just telling them about our time as power rangers," Jason answered.

"Oh Rex, they're only six months old, they have no idea what power rangers even are," Kim said as she took Noah into her arms and handed Jason a bottle for Grace.

"Maybe not, but it's never too late for them to learn their family heritage," Jason replied.

"Well Noah, Grace, what grandpa really means is that he hopes you'll follow in our ranger footsteps, I on the other hand would be perfectly happy if you guys could grow up in a world that doesn't need rangers anymore," said Kim.

"No, I don't want there to be a need for rangers anymore either, I mean it's a great responsibility but if the time comes, I have no doubt in my mind that you two would do us proud," said Jason.

"I think someone's getting sleepy," said Kim.

"You two have a good nap and when you wake up, I'll tell you some more stories," Jason said as they put the twins down in their cribs.

* * *

"It's been a long time since we had to take care of babies," Kim remarked as she and Jason settled down on the couch.

"Yeah it has, I'm surprised I still remember how to do it, I guess once you raise kids you never really forget," Jason responded.

"It seems easier now then when we were the parents," Kim told him.

"That's because we're the grandparents, we get to spend time with them and then if we get tired we can just give them back to their parents," he said with a laugh.

"That's definitely nice but I still wish we could see them more often," Kim replied.

"We could always move here if you want, we could sell the gym and the dojo and get a nice little place on the beach or a nice chateau in Paris," Jason told her.

"Yeah but then it'd be like we were picking one set of grandkids over the others and I don't want it to seem like we're picking favorites, though the two of us with a nice place on the beach does sound tempting," Kim told him.

"Well you know, Hawaii isn't the only place with a beach," Jason replied.

"Oh yeah, I could just see it now, the two of us packing up, buying an RV and heading to Florida to spend the rest of our days living on the beach," Kim said with a laugh.

"Well, we did always talk about taking a road trip together," he said.

"Come on Rex, be serious," she told him.

"I am being serious," he said.

"You would just give up everything, the house, the dojo, just like that?" she asked.

"Yeah I could, as long as I have you, I don't need anything else," Jason answered.

"That's really sweet but I'm not quite ready to leave Angel Grove just yet," Kim responded.

"I kind of figured that but you just say the word and I'll make it happen," he said.

"You really are the best husband ever," Kim told him.

"I know," he said with a smile as he dodged the pillow that she threw at him.

"Some things never change," said Kim.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: **_Yet another delay….I'm sure you are tired of me always apologizing for keeping you waiting especially since this is the final chapter of the story. I have had a hard time finding an ending that was acceptable to me and I'm still not satisfied but all good things must end eventually. I hope you have enjoyed reading this glimpse into Jason and Kimberly's lives as much as I have enjoyed writing it and there will be more JaKim to come from me. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed faithfully and thanks to my fellow Crusaders. The Crusade will never stop!_

**CoolDiva: **_I just had to throw in Jason talking about his ranger days and yes finally I must bring Jason and Kimberly's season to a close. _

**Original-Red-And-Pink-4ever: **_Thanks! I hope to see you writing more Jason/Kimberly stories._

**GracefulCrane: **_Yes, yes, more twins, I sometimes forget who's children are marrying who and since I wrote Kat and Tommy's story first, I had already written about Lauren and JJ having twins and I forgot that when I decided to make Jayne have twins as well._

**Jas/Kat: **_Thank you, it means a lot to know that I have managed to show the chemistry between Kim and Jason. _

**JasonLeeScottFan: **_I agree, Jason is great!_

**NatyAlbie: **_I'm glad you like Jason and Kimberly's family, I have enjoyed writing them. _

* * *

"Everyone get settled in ok?" Jason asked Kim when she finally made it to bed.

"Yes, I still can't believe both Jayne and JJ are here with their families," Kim answered.

"It was a nice surprise, it's very rare that the entire family is together," Jason said with a smile.

"I love having the house full of people again," she told him.

"In other words, you're saying it's nice to have someone to talk to other than me," he responded.

"Oh Jason, that's not what I meant and besides when I get tired of talking to you I just go next door and talk to Kat," she replied.

"So Mrs. Scott, have you given any thought to what you want me to get you for our anniversary?" he questioned.

"You don't have to get me anything, having our kids and grandkids here to celebrate with us is the only present I need," she replied.

"I can't believe my ears, my wife is actually saying no to getting presents," he said in mock astonishment.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" she asked.

"This from the woman who insists on opening her birthday presents before blowing out her candles," he said with a laugh.

"Ok, I admit that I do love getting presents but this is different, this isn't just about me, it's about us and celebrating the day we started our life together, of course, if you do happen to see something you'd think I like, well I wouldn't be opposed to accepting it," she said smiling after saying the last part.

"Now that's the wife I know and love," he said as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Goodnight Jason," she said.

"Goodnight Kim," he said.

* * *

"Where are mom and dad?" JJ asked the next evening as he and Lauren found Jayne and AJ sitting in the living room.

"Well, mom decided to take the girls to the mall and dad took Scott, Noah and Grace to the park," Jayne answered.

"So is everything all set with their gift?" JJ asked.

"Actually, AJ and I were just going over the brochure," Jayne responded as she handed it to her brother.

"Mom and Dad are going to be so excited when they find out we're sending them on a cruise," JJ said with a smile.

"It is a really great gift," Lauren agreed.

"As much as they'll like our gift, I think they're going to enjoy with the children did for them even more," AJ commented.

"You're probably right, and it was very sweet of you to help them with it," Jayne said as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Well they did all the hard work, all I did was edit everything together for them," AJ replied.

"We're back," Kim called as she entered the living room followed by her granddaughters Skye and Kaye who were now fifteen.

"Mom, I hope you didn't spend too much on them," Jayne remarked.

"I'm sure I didn't spend any more than my mother used to spend on you in Paris," Kim replied.

"Touché," Jayne responded.

"I'm their grandmother, it's my right to spoil them," Kim told her.

"Looks like your shopping trip went well," Jason remarked as he returned with Scott who was eleven and twins Noah and Grace who were ten.

"It did, and don't you three worry, I got lots of things for you as well," said Kim.

"Cool, thanks Grandma," said Scott as Kimberly handed him a few things.

"Why don't you take that upstairs and put it in your suitcase, that way you won't accidently leave it behind," Jayne told her son.

"Come on guys, you should put your stuff up too," Scott said to his cousins and the three of them went running for the stairs.

"It's amazing how fast those kids are growing up, I wish we got to see them more," Kim remarked.

"Well AJ and I have been talking and I was just around Scott's age when you started sending me and JJ to Paris for the summer and well we could do the same with Scott, I'm sure he'd love spending the summers here," Jayne told her.

"We'd love to have him, the girls too if spending the summers with your grandparents hasn't become too uncool," Kim responded.

"I think the promise of the shopping trips alone might be enough to lure them," AJ joked.

"And let's not leave out Noah and Grace, they're welcome to spend the summer as well," said Jason.

"We know dad, I'm sure they'd love it," said JJ.

"Now that, that's settled, we'd better start getting ready for the big anniversary dinner or we'll lose our reservation," Jayne said as she looked down at her watch.

* * *

"This has been such a lovely evening, I'm so happy all of you were here to share it with us," Kim remarked later that night as the family sat around the living room.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," said JJ.

"Now I seem to remember someone saying something about there being a chocolate cake around here somewhere," said Jason.

"Mommy made it," said Grace.

"Thank you Lauren, that was very sweet of you," Kim told her.

"It was my pleasure," said Lauren.

"Well let's bring it out already," said Jason.

"We will dad, but first we thought we'd give you, your anniversary present," said Jayne.

"You mean the dinner wasn't our present?" Kim questioned.

"The four of us chipped in for this," JJ said as he handed Jason an envelope.

"It's a cruise to Europe," Jason said in disbelief after he opened it.

"Oh kids, it's wonderful, your father and I have always wanted to go on a cruise," said Kim.

"The cruise is three weeks long but it's an open passage so you can go whenever you like," said Jayne.

"Wow, this must have set you guys back a bit," Jason remarked.

"Don't you worry about that dad, we wanted to do something nice for you, you deserve it," JJ told him.

"It's a wonderful present, thank you all very much," said Kim.

"There's one more present for you, this time from the kids," said AJ.

"It's not a cruise, but we hope you'll like it anyway," said Skye.

"I'm sure we'll love it," said Kim.

"It's just a little something we put together," said Kaye who put in a dvd and then turned on the television.

The screen lit up and the family watched as the dvd began playing scenes of Angel Grove and then Skye appeared standing in front of the town sign leading into Angel Grove.

"_This is Angel Grove, California, where our story begins; it is the birthplace of Jason Lee Scott, born to Diane and Noah Scott. Here we are standing in front of the house where Jason would spend the next eighteen years of his life. It was on this street that he met the girl next door; her name was Kimberly Ann Hart, born to James and Grace Hart in Seattle,Washington, Kimberly and her family moved to Angel Grove when she was just five years old. Kimberly and Jason became fast friends and Jason protected her like she was his little sister. They found a close group of friends in Trini, Billy and Zack and the five of them became inseparable." _Skye narrated.

"_Jason and Kim's friendship continued even as they grew older and started that most important phase of life, high school. This is Angel Grove High, where Jason and Kimberly would walk the halls together. Jason joined the football team while Kimberly became class president. Another important place to Jason and Kimberly was the Angel Grove youth center where Jason taught martial arts classes and Kimberly focused on her gymnastics. They also spent time in Angel Grove Park where Kimberly would sometimes bring her guitar and at the lake where Jason would lead his friends in scuba diving." _said Kaye who had taken over the narration.

"_However, Jason and Kimberly weren't ordinary teenagers, they were given a huge responsibility when they were chosen to become Power Rangers. Jason became the red ranger and leader of the team, while Kim as pink was the heart." said Scott who was shown in the desert presumably where the old Commander Center had once been._

"_Jason and Kimberly's friendship faced its first test when Jason was chosen to represent his school at a Peace Conference in Switzerland along with Zack and Trini. Kimberly stayed behind to continue her role as a power ranger." Said Grace. _

"_Kimberly was then faced with a decision of her own when world-famous gymnastics coach Gunthar Schmidt arrived in Angel Grove and offered to train Kimberly for the Pan Global Games. Kim moved to Florida to pursue her dream." Said Noah. _

"_Jason left Switzerland and returned to Angel Grove when he was needed by the Power Rangers to hold the powers of Gold Ranger. His time with the Zeo rangers was short lived as the powers were returned to their rightful owner. Jason decided to remain in Angel Grove and even went to Florida where he was reunited with Kimberly and was there for her on the most important day of her gymnastics career." Said Skye. _

"_Their reunion wouldn't last long as Jason headed back to Switzerland to finish the work of their friend Trini who sadly passed away and Kimberly chose to remain in Florida. But no matter the distance, Jason and Kimberly remained friends. After graduating, Kimberly became a gymnastics coach and opened a successful gym in Florida, while Jason bought a motorcycle and hit the road but always finding the time to visit Kim." Said Kaye._

"_Eventually, their paths would lead them back to Angel Grove where Jason and Kimberly became roommates and Jason harbored a secret crush on the girl who had been his friend for so many years. Their friend Rocky said that Jason was just too noble for his own good as Jason continued to hide his feelings from Kimberly and he watched as she went through other relationship." Said Grace. _

"_Lucky for us, Rocky has a big mouth and eventually spilled the beans to Kimberly who realized that she too, had feelings for Jason. After a few obstacles, Jason and Kimberly finally revealed their love for each other. They started dating and a year later, went to Paris to visit Kimberly's mother and stepfather. It was here on this bridge that Jason got down on one knee and proposed to Kimberly who happily said yes." Said Scott who appeared standing on the bridge._

"_Kimberly spent the next year planning her dream wedding and it was here at this little chapel in Angel Grove that Jason and Kimberly were married thus beginning our family." Said Noah._

"_Happy Anniversary Grandma and Grandpa!" shouted the kids who were standing in front of Jason and Kimberly's house. _

"That was wonderful," said Kim once the dvd stopped playing and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It really was, your grandmother and I will cherish it for the rest of our lives," Jason told them.

"Alright, now for the cake," said JJ and the kids ran towards the kitchen with their parents following close behind them.

"Mom, Dad, are you coming?" Jayne asked.

"We'll be along in a minute," Jason answered seeing that his wife was still quite emotional and needed a moment to herself.

"Ok, but I can't promise the cake won't be cut without you," Jayne said with a smile as she left them alone.

* * *

"You ok?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelmed, that was really sweet of the kids to record our story like that, I'd forgotten about all the obstacles we had to overcome just to be together," Kim replied.

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked.

"No, do you?" she asked.

"Only that I would have told you how I felt sooner, then maybe we wouldn't have wasted so much time when we could have been together," he replied.

"It doesn't matter how long it took, the important thing is that eventually we did end up together and you have given me a life that's even better than I could have imagined for," she told him.

"I love you Pinky," he said.

"I love you too Rex," she said as they shared a kiss.


End file.
